Screw the Monarchy
by Issandri
Summary: The idea of a high school hierarchy is a bit ridiculous, especially when you just want to bone. [[Cover photo drawn by the lovely captain-greenglitch on tumblr]]
1. Class with the Queen

Anna Andersen had definitely pissed off someone important in a past life. Maybe she'd messed with the wrong god, or a witch had cursed her, or she'd done something terrible and her past deeds were finally catching up to her. Whatever had happened, the result was standing on a porch, fiddling with her snapback, and wondering what she could do to get out of this situation.

Mr. Weselton - _Weasletown_ she corrected, picturing the squat little monkey of a man with displeasure - had been the one to inform her that her project partner was to be Elsa Winters. She had felt the urge to inform him that his toupee looked like someone had run over a rabid grey squirrel, twice. Instead, she had accepted the assignment graciously, hiding her overwhelming dismay - that was most definitely probably matched by the cheerleader she'd been stuck with. Behind the veneer of cold politeness on her face was sure to have been a disdainful sneer, but like her fellow pom-pom paraders, Winters was an expert at hiding behind a smile.

Hunching her shoulders, Anna decided that it was better to get this over with than to drag it out looking like a loser. She quickly gazed around her to see if anybody had seen her at the cheerleader's doorstep - she didn't want to have to deal with Miss Top-Of-The-Food-Chain snapping at her about ruining her rep. Releasing a breath, Anna finally rapped on the door, shave-and-a-haircut style, and immediately regretted doing so.

"Coming!" A muffled call came from inside, and Anna could hear heavy footsteps rushing towards the door. "Hey, hi, sorry, I lost track of time-," Winters, breathless, wrenched open the door. It took all of Anna's will to keep her jaw from dropping. Winters was clad in a t-shirt rolled up to just below her perky breasts, and a pair of sophie shorts so tiny Anna was sure they had to be illegal in several countries. "I was working out," she finished apologetically. That's when Anna noticed the sweat. The hair that wasn't tied back away from Winters' face was plastered to her forehead and neck, and her alabaster skin glowed with post-exercise glamour.

"No problem," Anna grunted, pushing her way into the house and past the girl, trying not to notice the several inches Winters' had on her in the height department. The cheerleader closed the door behind them and overtook Anna when she faltered, unsure of where to go.

"Go ahead and set up in the living room. I'm gonna hop in the shower so I don't stink, is that okay?" She gave Anna a bashful smile and Anna shrugged it off, her lips twitching.

"Whatever." Winters' sweat probably smelled like sunshine and rainbows anyway.

As her host ascended the staircase, Anna made herself comfortable, throwing her backpack on the couch and following suit with her body. She looked around at the immaculate living room, noting how spotless it was and feeling a bit self conscious about how she was probably dirtying it up just sitting there. Letting her mind wander, Anna found herself wondering what the rest of the house looked like; even from the outside it looked huge, and if it was as fancy as the living room, Anna definitely didn't belong here. The kitchen was probably decked out with modern, chrome appliances, the dining room with hand carved furniture from Italy, in all likelihood a sitting room existed and was regularly dusted, Elsa's bedroom probably had its own private bathroom…

Her thoughts screeched to a halt. Oh no. She was not going to go down that route. She was not going to imagine Winters undressing, getting wet under the hot water as it dripped down her skin… NOPE. That was not something Anna should even _think_ about. Sure, Winters was conventionally beautiful, but she was also a cheerleader, and Anna was not some desperate, drooling schmuck. Or at least, not one attracted to mainstream, hetero girls, who were in all likelihood going steady with Hans Sutherland. Handsome Hans being generally not that much of a douchebag despite being a jock was besides the point, and all the more reason not to make a move on his girl. Anna was going to straighten out her thoughts - as much as she could - and that was the end of it.

"Sorry I took so long."

Anna jerked in surprise, swallowing a shriek, and swiveled to glare at the girl. Her original intent was lost when she saw that Winters was wearing an almost see-through Arendelle High t-shirt and a pair of sinfully tight jean shorts. Resisting all urges to discern whether or not the cheerleader was wearing a bra, Anna stared at the ground and scowled. Winters wasn't going to make this any easier. Typical.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Winters effortlessly hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Anna with a grin, bouncing from her momentum. The movement certainly answered the question of if she was wearing a bra at the moment.

"Yes, let's," Anna mimicked, coughing and rolling her eyes. "So, Winters-,"

"Please, call me Elsa," she interrupted, a small smile on her face as she turned her body towards Anna. Anna must have looked as distinctly uncomfortable as she felt, because Winters' smile faltered, then grew mischievous. "Or 'your majesty', whichever you prefer."

"Elsa, right, cool," Anna said quickly, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach at the implications of calling the cheerleader anything like _that_. She quashed the heat rising in her cheeks and rolled her shoulders. "I'm Anna. Nice to meetcha, and all that." She glanced over and saw the amused look on Elsa's face and cleared her throat nervously. "Sooooo…"

"So," Elsa repeated, giggling. She covered her mouth with her hand as she did so, prompting a string of internal swearing from Anna. _She is not cute, she is _not_ attractive, she is not _hot_!_ Anna berated herself, letting out a growl. "What was that?"

Jerking back, Anna almost smacked Elsa in the face. The cheerleader had gotten way too close without Anna noticing. Had she said that out loud? _Oh god_. "Uh, I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing for Weasel- I mean, Weselton." Instead of being annoyed like Anna expected, Elsa just giggled again.

"It's okay," she whispered conspiratorially, scooting even closer into Anna's bubble, "I call him that, too."

"Uh, yeah," Anna squeaked, leaning away from the cheerleader as best as she could without seeming like a weirdo, "Everybody does." They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Elsa leaned back.

"Anyway, we have to make a poster about cellulose. I have some poster paper left over from a different project, so we should be fine on that front." Anna had a hard time listening to what Elsa was actually saying, because the girl had began to drum her fingers on a patch of bare skin where her shirt had begun to ride up. "Did you bring your textbook?"

"Uh, yeah," Anna blurted, cursing herself. Was that all she knew how to say? "I mean, yes. Yes I did." She grabbed her backpack and dug through it, yanking the fat book out violently. "Fuck, this thing is heavy." Her eyes flickered over to Elsa and she grimaced. "Sorry."

Elsa shrugged. "I don't give a shit," she responded playfully. "Swear all you fucking want." Elsa bit her lip, trying to restrain a grin, and Anna had to tear her eyes from Elsa's mouth. There was no point in trying to resist smiling back, though. "Why don't we both read through the chapter and maybe highlight the stuff we can put on the poster?" Anna grunted in approval and flipped open her book, trying hard not to stare as Elsa pulled herself over the side of the couch to rummage through her backpack and grab her textbook.

_Oh my god, her ass is perfect_. Anna groaned, her eyes drinking in the sight of Elsa's jean shorts clinging to her derrière. She caught a glimpse of the cheerleader's panties before Elsa sat back down with a _whump_!, textbook in hand. All Anna could do down was stare blankly at her textbook, mechanically flipping pages once in awhile, not taking in anything she read. Occasionally Elsa would shift, or stretch, or give a little 'hum' as she read. There was nothing in the book that was at all interesting enough to capture her attention, so Anna was hyper-aware of every movement the other girl made.

"You ready?" A soft murmur reached Anna's ears, something underlying Elsa's tone making Anna's fingertips tingle. She looked over to her project partner, whose head was tilted and whose body leaned forward in such a way that her cleavage was on perfect display.

"Huh?" Anna squeaked. Elsa followed her gaze and looked back up at Anna, grinning. _Oh god, she saw me looking!_ Burying her face in her textbook, Anna muttered, "Uh, no, not done reading yet. I guess I don't read as fast as you."

"I'll go grab the poster board while you finish up, then." There was an extra sway in the cheerleader's hips as she walked away that Anna - who was most definitely _not_ checking her out - couldn't help but notice. Anna narrowed her eyes, clutching her textbook to her chest. Was Elsa teasing her? She didn't think that the blonde was _that_ much of a bitch; then again, sometimes people didn't realize how much they affected other people when they did shit like that. She shrugged it off, figuring that Elsa probably didn't even know what she was doing anyway. The girl seemed a bit oblivious when it came to flirting at school, from what Anna had seen from Elsa's interactions with the people who drooled after her.

"Not my problem," she muttered, shoving her textbook off of her lap.

"Got it!" Elsa returned to to the living room, grinning and holding up a rolled up poster. She knelt in front of Anna and spread it out, stretching across the coffee table, her shirt riding far up her back. Anna froze, clutching the couch, her eyes flitting over Elsa's exposed skin and traveling down her long legs. A strong pulse in Anna's core forced her to stand up, her knees bumping into Elsa as she did so.

"Sorry! Sorry - Listen, uh, Elsa, I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"What?" Elsa turned and gave Anna an astonished look. Noticing the pained, awkward grimace on Anna's face, Elsa touched her shoulder with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I got a text - family emergency - gotta go," Anna explained quickly, pulling away from Elsa's gentle touch and gathering up her things. Shoving them into her backpack, she swung the bag over her shoulder and quickly escaped to the foyer. "I'll send you an email of what we should include, maybe we can work on it in the library at school-"

"Anna, it's due tomorrow-!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow! I really have to go-"

Anna flew out the front door, not looking behind her as she ran down the street, her face flushed with embarrassment and - she was loathe to admit - arousal. There was no fucking way she could stay in that house with Elsa - with _Winters_ \- and not make a fool out of herself. She'd rather fail this project than subject herself to that.


	2. Lunch with the Queen

Anna gulped as Elsa Winters sashayed over to where she was leaning against the lockers with her friend Kristoff. Ever since they'd been partnered for that damn bio project, the cheerleader had been sending Anna sultry looks, stretching, licking her lips, and being just in general sexy as fuck in the most inopportune moments (read: every fucking moment of every god damned day). It was enough to drive Anna crazy, and by now she was sure that that was Elsa's every intention.

As though proving Anna's racing thoughts correct, Elsa stopped in front of the girl and cocked her hip, drawing Anna's eyes down to the cheerleader's ridiculously (deliciously) short skirt. Anna's gaze snapped up again, however, when she realized that Elsa was speaking to her. "- talked to Weselton."

"Yeah?" Anna croaked, shoving off of the locker and clearing her throat. Nodding to Kristoff as he sneered at the interloper and stalked off, Anna took her time before looking back at Elsa. "Yeah?" she asked again, her hands sliding into her pockets. "What'd he say?" If Winters was upset over the fact that they had (probably) failed, she… Well, she had every right to be. Anna hadn't been much help. She'd been far too busy staring at Elsa's fucking bodacious bod to pay attention to looking up facts about cellulose.

"We got a ninety-eight." Elsa didn't seem very enthused, but Anna's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's fucking prime!" she squealed, her mouth twisting into an excited grin. "That's awesome! We passed!" Inspired, Anna danced in place, pumping her arms in triumph and wiggling her hips. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her and Anna froze, clearing her throat and smoothing down her flannel button up. After giving her a moment to settle down, Elsa merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks to me."

Anna rolled her eyes at the Winters' cold tone, although she felt insanely guilty for being a useless lesbian. She had made it up more than enough acting like an idiot in the hallways every time she caught a glimpse of Elsa's fine form. Elsa had gotten her revenge. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't help out much-"

"Or at all-" Elsa interrupted, an amused smirk growing on her face.

"Or at all," Anna conceded, bowing slightly and flourishing a hand outwards like some fancy… butler… dude. "I owe you." Elsa's eyes seemed to light up at that, and alarm bells went off in Anna's brain. The cheerleader was definitely up to something.

"Right, you owe me. So, come on." With that, Elsa turned on her heel and strode away. Anna watched her go with a little bit too much enthusiasm, not realizing what Elsa had said. When she was a good distance down the hall, Elsa turned her head and, seeing that Anna wasn't following her, marched back up to where Anna stood drooling. "Come _on_," she commanded, taking Anna's hand and dragging her along behind like a bad puppy.

"Woof," Anna said dreamily, ignoring the puzzled look Elsa shot over her shoulder as she led them up the stairs to the second floor of the school. Looking around and seeing no one in the hallway (not a surprise given that it was lunch time), Elsa peeked into the women's bathroom. Anna stood and looked around as well, wondering what the hell they were doing, before yelping as Elsa gripped the collar of her shirt and yanked her inside.

The bathroom was empty as well (again, not a surprise; hardly anyone ever used the one on the second floor) and Anna walked inside, glancing in the mirror and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She winked at her reflection and turned when she heard a _thunk_! from behind her. Elsa had locked the door.

"What are you-"

"Don't be dense," Elsa interrupted, hopping onto the counter of sinks and giving Anna a direct stare.

"Yes, your highness," Anna muttered, grinning when Elsa gave an exasperated sigh. "Really though, what are we doing in here?" Her breath hitched as she watched Elsa slide her hands up and down her bare thighs.

"You owe me," Elsa purred, hooking her thumbs under the hem of her skirt and riding it further up her legs. Anna diverted her gaze, face glowing red, and squeaked.

"What are you _doing_?" Her voice rose a few octaves and she fought hard not to let herself glance back at where Elsa was deeming it time to slip her skirt up over regulation lines.

"Are- Are you _serious_?" Elsa asked incredulously, pausing in her progress. She blushed and bit her lip, staring at Anna, who refused to look in her direction. "Wait, wait, you _are_ a lesbian, right?" Anna's head snapped in Elsa's direction and she glared.

"Yeah? So? What's it to-" As though suddenly realizing the situation she was in, Anna's eyes slowly widened and her jaw dropped. Elsa giggled at the ridiculous face she was making before quieting and raising an amused eyebrow, her blush growing deeper.

"She gets it!" Elsa said teasingly, returning to her pursuit of baring her legs completely and revealing some very nice lacy black panties.

"Y-you… You want me to… With you? And I? In _here_?" Anna babbled, taking a step forward despite her seeming hesitance. "Isn't that a little… awkward? Not that _you're_ awkward, _I'm_ awkward, you're gorgeous - wait, what?" Elsa giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand, and stared directly at Anna with a crooked smile on her face.

"I want you to eat me out. Right now."

"Right now?" Elsa nodded and Anna took a step forward again, her hips brushing against Elsa's knees. "…Right _now_?" Anna asked again, laughing nervously when Elsa's smile only widened. Her hands brushed against Elsa's thighs and she watched as the blonde girl leaned back on the counter, resting against her hands and following Anna's every movement with hooded blue eyes. Anna's fingers trembled against Elsa's impossibly soft skin, sliding upwards towards her hips. She looked at the girl perched atop the counter and, seeing that she was smiling reassuringly, smiled back and ducked her head.

"Anna," Elsa murmured, prompting the redhead to look up again. Their lips met in a gentle and chaste kiss and Anna stiffened, Elsa's teeth nibbling slightly on Anna's lower lip before pulling away and smiling again. "It's okay," she whispered, pressing kisses on the side of Anna's mouth, on her cheek, and on her jaw. Anna sidled between Elsa's legs as the cheerleader spread them to make room for her. Anna's hands rested on Elsa's hips, feeling the lacy straps of Elsa's underwear and wiggling her fingers underneath them. Elsa's own hands rested on top of Anna's, helping her slide the garment down her thighs.

Anna gulped as Elsa's panties slipped down to her knees and off of her legs, leaving the juncture between her legs bare. Elsa bit her lip and spread her legs further, displaying her center for Anna but looking away from her as she stared down at it. "O-oh Jesus," Anna whispered, staring reverently at Elsa's bared pussy. Looking up at Elsa, Anna gently touched her chin and drew Elsa's eyes back to her. "Hey. You're _beautiful_."

"Th-thank you," Elsa responded, swallowing hard and fighting the urge to break away from Anna's gaze. Anna tilted her head and pressed her lips to Elsa's once again, the kiss growing deeper as their tongues brushed against each other. Anna drew little circles on Elsa's outer thigh with her fingertips, the path of the shapes moving inwards until her palms rested against Elsa's inner thigh. Anna pushed slightly so that Elsa's legs spread a bit more. Breaking off the kiss and leaning forward, Anna's cheek brushed against Elsa's as her lips touched her ear.

"You ready?" Anna whispered hoarsely, her breath tickling Elsa's earlobe. She felt Elsa nod, unable to speak, and pressed lingering kisses down Elsa's neck as she sank to her knees. Taking a deep breath, Anna pressed a little kiss against Elsa's knee, prompting a gasp from the taller girl when her tongue peeked out and swirled against her skin. She trailed the appendage up Elsa's inner thigh and pulled it back in, peppering kisses over one side and then switching to the other, ignoring the way Elsa's hips bucked forward as she did so.

"Anna, _please_," Elsa mewled, the word turning into a high pitched whine when Anna nipped her inner thigh.

"Please what, your majesty?" Anna sang out softly, grinning against Elsa's skin when she groaned and rolled her hips.

"Don't be a smart-_ahh_," Elsa moaned mid-sentence, her hands threading through Anna's hair as Anna swiped her tongue over Elsa's slit.

"What was that?" Anna asked cheekily, twirling her tongue over Elsa's labia when the cheerleader made to speak again.

"Ohh, you complete - _hnng_ \- dork," Elsa chastised, pulling Anna's head by the hair, closer to her ever slickening cunt.

"I may be a dork," Anna retorted, chuckling as her breath tickled against Elsa's rosy flesh, "but I get to eat out a queen for lunch." Whatever Elsa had planned to say in response was drowned out by her moans as Anna lapped at her core, bringing a hand between the blonde's legs and spreading her lower lips for easier access. Anna wrapped her mouth around Elsa's clit and sucked gently, entering the cheerleader with one finger, and then another. Elsa moaned through tightly clasped lips and wrapped her legs around Anna's shoulders.

"Don't stop," she gasped out as Anna pulled away and looked up at her mischievously, her fingers still pumping in and out of Elsa.

"Try to keep it down, Queenie; wouldn't want anyone to hear." Elsa's hand flew up to her mouth to mask a quiet, desperate squeal as Anna latched back onto her clit and sucked _hard_, curling her fingers inside of Elsa's snatch. She fucked the cheerleader mercilessly, driving in and out of her with abandon, moving with the thrusting of Elsa's hips as she writhed and mewled atop the bathroom counter.

"Shit," Elsa groaned breathlessly. "Oh, fuck, Anna!"

"Mhmmph," came Anna's muffled reply. She pulled away briefly to respond more clearly, teasing, "Fucking Anna, that's what you're doing!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh even as she attempted to bite back her moans. Anna tilted her head and slipped her tongue to join her fingers inside of Elsa, thrusting deeper and lapping up her juices as they spilled out. "God, Anna, _nnng_," Elsa leaned forward and buried her face in the hair on the top of Anna's head, panting against her scalp. Anna increased her pace, grinning against Elsa's cunt as her tongue twisted into wicked shapes. A particularly enthusiastic thrust of Anna's fingers pushed Elsa over the edge, a loud gasp rushing out of her as she pressed her lips against Anna's head and trembled. "Oh, oh, oh," she moaned quietly, blurting out the mantra repeatedly as Anna gave her pussy one last, wet kiss and stood, prompting Elsa to straighten and then arch her back as Anna's fingers continued to run in and out of her. The pace of her digits slowed to a crawl as Elsa came back down, her clenched eyes opening slowly, still glazed from her high.

"Welcome back," Anna murmured, finally removing her hand from between Elsa's legs and giving her a chaste kiss. Elsa licked her lips, tasting her own juices on her mouth as she did so. Watching as Anna snuck a lick of her glistening fingers and grinned when Elsa's pupils dilated. "Want a taste?" she asked playfully, brushing her thumb over Elsa's lips. Elsa captured Anna's fingers in her mouth and smirked around them when Anna's eyes fluttered closed. Anna's legs trembled as Elsa suckled on her fingers and cradled Anna's palm in her hands.

Both girls jumped when the handle on the door to the bathroom rattled. "Who the hell locked this?" a voice from outside complained loudly. Elsa quickly jumped to her feet and straightened her skirt, pulling it back down over her thighs and running a hand over her hair. Anna quickly turned to the sink and twisted the knob, washing her hands vigorously under the water. Her nostrils flared and she mentally groaned, hoping it was just her imagination that the smell of sex strongly permeated the air.

Elsa strode over to the door and unlocked it, almost getting hit by the girl outside when she pushed it open. It was Belle, another girl from the cheer squad, also dressed in uniform. She looked surprised to see Elsa there. Even more surprised when she spotted Anna next to the sinks. Anna kept her head down, not looking at either of the other girls as she turned off the flow of water, dried her hands, and slinked towards the exit.

"See you later?"

Anna paused at the door, debating the answer to that question in her head at lightning speed, but before she could decide her mouth responded for her. "Yeah, definitely," she said, looking over her shoulder with a crooked grin, and walked out.


	3. Extracurriculars with the Queen

"Where were you at lunch yesterday?"

Anna froze when her friend Meg leaned over and hissed into her ear. Seeing as it was first hour, everyone was half asleep, even the teacher, who was nodding off as he wrote equations on the whiteboard. The warm caress of breath against her ear threw her off guard. "Had a talk with somebody about a project," she blurted. Anna cursed herself mentally; Meg would never buy that vague bullshit.

"A 'talk'? With 'somebody'?" Busted. Meg laughed. "Who?"

"Elsa Winters," Anna muttered. Meg raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"The cheerleader? The one going out with Handsome Hans?"

"They aren't going out!" Anna bristled. At least, she assumed they weren't. The scrap of paper with Elsa's number on it, tucked into Anna's locker the day before, had clued her in. The so called 'power couple' were probably definitely not going out. Elsa didn't seem the type to cheat, or be attracted to stupid facial hair. Anna grinned at the thought and discreetly pulled out her phone.

_Getting hassled for skipping lunch yesterday, Queenie ;P_, she texted, sending Meg an innocent look when she saw the girl was glaring at her.

Her phone vibrated and her heart shot into her throat. She didn't think the cheerleader would actually reply. _Don't complain, I fed you well, didn't I?_ Beating down a blush at the memory of just how well Elsa had fed her, Anna grinned down at her phone.

_You sure did._

"Mhmm, sure. Don't fuck around with straight girls, Anna. You'll get your heart broken."

"Why do you assume she's straight?" Anna grumbled, ignoring the fact that she'd thought the same exact thing. At least, up until the point that Elsa demanded she tongue her in a public bathroom. This time Anna couldn't hold back the flush as it crept up her neck.

"Uh, duh. And don't think I don't see you going red, Freckles." The bell rang and Anna jumped up from her seat, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and rushing out of the room.

"Oh thank god," she groaned, looking over her shoulder at Meg, who still sat in her chair looking amused. And of course, not looking where she was going, she ran into what felt like a brick wall. "Oof!" And fell onto her ass. "Owww," she complained, glaring up at the rock hard obstacle that had sent her reeling.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" There stood Handsome Hans himself, the concerned look on his face diminished by the fact that everyone around them was snickering - and by his rather obnoxious sideburns. Anna's face flushed and she glared at the onlookers before muttering an embarrassed reply.

"No, no, I'm okay," she grunted.

"You sure?" he asked, reaching out a hand to Anna and helping her up. She shrugged her shoulders, situating her backpack and brushing imaginary dirt off of her rear before giving him a half-grin.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but, uh," she heard a vibration go off at her feet and looked down, seeing it was her phone. A small smile graced her lips and she bent over and grabbed it. "I'm great, actually," she finished dreamily. Opening the text, her smile widened and she ducked her head.

_I'd love to get a real meal with you some time._

"Oh, thank goodness." She jerked, realizing that Hans was smiling down at her with a twinkle in his eye. _Oh lord_, she thought, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, awesome, thanks, anyway, gotta go-" Anna pushed past him and shuffled down the hallway, ignoring the stares and muttering from her classmates. She plucked out a text and sent it quickly as she walked - _Today after school?_ \- eagerly opening the reply as soon as her phone buzzed.

_Sorry, practice today_. Anna frowned, furrowing her brows. Someone shoulder checked her, but she ignored them in favor of staring dejectedly at her feet as she tramped along to English. Another buzz had her hopeful - maybe she'd would skip and they could grab dinner? - but when she read the message she stopped and stared, her heart racing. _Wanna come watch me? ;)_

"Come on, get to class!" Anna looked up and realized the hallways had almost emptied. How long had she been staring at that message? She hurried along, not wanting to be late. Mr. Oaken was pretty harsh when it came to attendance even though he was otherwise a chill teacher. She almost threw her phone in surprise when she got another text. _It's okay if you don't want to -_

"Shit," Anna swore, sliding into class just as the bell rang and making her way to the back. Kristoff and Sven were already there, heads bowed together conspiratorially, every once and awhile shooting glares at Mr. Oaken up front. They didn't get along with the teacher, and hadn't since the first week of classes. It was almost impossible to get away with texting under Oaken's twinkling, watchful eye, but he had his back turned, so she risked it for a quick missive to reassure Elsa that she definitely wanted to watch the girl parade around in the little skirt she'd fucked her in.

The thought sent her spiraling into daydreams that lasted her until lunch, getting her in trouble with several of her teachers for not paying attention. It wasn't that unusual of an occurrence, however, so no one questioned it. Although she'd nearly landed herself in detention, she counted _not_ sawing her hand off in shop class as more of a win. She met Kristoff at their locker per usual afterwards, looking around hopefully for Elsa to strut up and order her to heel again, but no such luck.

"Wanna go grab some Taco Bell and skip the rest of the day?" Kristoff asked. "Sven has the truck today." Normally Anna would jump at the chance to play hooky, especially since Bio was right after lunch, but _Bio was right after lunch_.

"Nah, I'll pass." Hoping to seem nonchalant, Anna waved her hand as though waving the suggestion off and started strolling towards the lunch room, hands shoved into her pockets. Kristoff gave her a disbelieving look and followed after her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

"What's up with you? Meg told me that you were being weird today but-"

"When did you even talk to Meg?"

"We have third hour together - that's besides the point!" Kristoff huffed and crossed his arms, looking down at her suspiciously. "The point is, you are being weird."

"Since when do you listen to Meg?" Anna rolled her eyes and started walking towards the lunch room again. "Why are you freaking out? I don't feel like skipping today, what's the big deal?"

"You didn't even tell me you were crushing on Winters," Kristoff muttered. Anna's face burned and she turned towards her best friend, thrusting her pointer finger in his face.

"I am not crushing on Winters!" _We've already had sex_, she thought sarcastically, _that means I've definitely moved on to the 'like like' stage_. Snorting, she threw up her hands and stomped off, not even caring if she made it to the lunchroom at this point. "This is so fucking juvenile," she grumbled.

Kristoff jogged after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop.

"Wait, wait," he pleaded gruffly, letting go of her when she stopped and looked at him. "Listen," he began, then faltered. Anna just glared at him until he heaved a big sigh. "I just… You… I don't want you to be sucked into being mainstream and actually having, like, normal friends," he rushed out, his face flushing. Anna looked at him disbelievingly and he rubbed his face in his hands. "Yeah okay it sounds really stupid when I say it out loud, I know. This is why I don't blabber on like you do, feisty pants."

"You know you're not really getting back in my good graces saying shit like that," Anna groused, smiling despite herself. "I'm not gonna abandon you for some chick, Kristoff." She bumped his shoulder playfully, causing him to reel before he right himself. "Even if you do smell like reindeer," she added thoughtfully, prompting him to shove her into a set of lockers. She cackled and ran down the hallway, blowing raspberries at him over her shoulder.

The lunch room was a mess, as usual; around three hundred students packed into forty or so tables. Luckily she had A lunch; B lunch was said to be even more crowded. She looked around in what she hoped was a clandestine manner for Elsa, but didn't see her or any of her scantily clad squad mates among the masses. Turning her head when she heard Kristoff snort, she followed his gaze to a table set off to the side by the food lines where - lo and behold! - the Arendelle High cheer team had set up a stall selling tickets to homecoming. Elsa was handling the lockbox as poor saps went and threw their money away for the stupid dance. Anna was about to give a scoff of her own and turn away when Elsa locked eyes on her and smiled.

She could feel her face heat up as she returned the expression, sure she looked like an absolute sap to anyone paying attention. When Elsa winked at her and stretched playfully, Anna felt like her skin was on fire, and not just from embarrassment. "Obvious much?" Kristoff grumbled. Anna tore her gaze away from Elsa to glare at him. He was grinning, amused at her expense. "Sure you don't have a crush on the Ice Queen, mhmm."

"Do people really still call her that?" Anna asked, rolling her eyes. The two of them grabbed lunch as quickly as they could with the insanely long lines and, with one last look at Elsa, who seemed preoccupied, went and found a much less crowded area to feast on whatever the hell passed as food in this dump.

She and Kristoff went their separate ways after eating. Either the food hadn't settled right - which in all likelihood was possible, with what they were feeding the students - or there was some other reason for her stomach to be fluttering as she made her way to Bio. Probably appendicitis. She should go to the nurse's office, maybe call an ambulance. Definitely not walk to Weselton's classroom and go inside and sit down at her table and grin like an idiot when Elsa walked in. Definitely not that.

"Hey," Elsa greeted, a sly smile on her face as she sat next to Anna.

"Hey, hi, hello there," Anna stuttered back, her expression flipping between a smile and a grimace. Elsa gave her a curious look but before she could say anything Weselton hustled in and stood at the front of the class, barely taller than his own desk.

"Settle down, settle down!" he squawked, above the noise of absolutely no-one talking. Anna rolled her eyes, looking over at Elsa to gauge her reaction to the idiotic teacher, and froze when she felt a hand on her thigh under the desk. "You will all be getting your projects back today. Let me just say right now that I am extremely disappointed in most of you." They locked eyes and Elsa's twinkled mischievously, though the rest of her expression was schooled into polite attentiveness as she turned to face Weselton again. "You obviously gave minimal effort working on these posters, even though you had a partner." Slim fingers slid upwards at an achingly slow pace, and Anna found herself both excited and terrified about the fact that she'd worn basketball shorts today. "Next time I'll make you all work alone!"

Anna squeaked when Elsa's hand wriggled its way under the leg of her shorts and brushed against her inner thigh. She nearly whined when Elsa jerked her hand away, but was distracted by Weselton's sudden glare.

"Got something to say, Andersen?" he snapped, shuffling through his papers. "...I suppose, given that you and Winters got the best grade in the class, you would like to keep her as a partner." Anna was surprised at that, but a slow smile worked it's way onto her face and she sat back in her chair.

"Yes, sir," she replied, putting her hands behind her head and allowing her gaze to flicker over to Elsa. "I'd love to have Winters as a partner." Elsa gave her a quizzical look before her eyes widened. "She's great to work with." Anna enjoyed the pink flush that rushed over Elsa's cheeks and the way she averted her gaze and bit her lip.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad you were satisfied."

"I'd say Elsa was pretty satisfied as well, right Els?" Weselton's gaze landed on Elsa, and Anna had to bite down a chuckle when she wriggled in her chair.

"Yes," Elsa squeaked, clearing her throat, her face burning in embarrassment. "Yes," she repeated, schooling herself and taking a few breaths to cool down her cheeks.

"Well, good, good. You see? I don't know why the rest of you had such problems. Andersen and Winters were able to work together, so the rest of you don't have any excuses! Carrying on…" Elsa shot a glare at Anna, but her lips gave a subtle upward twitch.

They didn't get to talk during the rest of fourth and all of fifth hour. Elsa had to jet off to her next class, and Anna had to suffer through reading Mrs. Dalloway aloud in English. But during sixth period, Elsa texted her again.

_Still want to come?_ Anna read, ignoring her tablemates in art as they blathered on about their projects. _To see me practice, I mean. ;)_ Anna groaned, not willing to deal with being turned on while she was trying to work.

_Let's see if you can make me._

_I accept that challenge. I promise it will be worth your while._

Anna snuck into the gym once classes ended, backpack on her shoulder and phone in her hand. She gnawed on her lip and fiddled with her beanie atop her head, wondering what the hell she was doing here instead of chilling with Kristoff and Sven at their place. _Oh yeah,_ she thought, irritated, _I'm here to watch some future porn stars shake their asses - I mean, pom poms._ Maybe she was a sellout. She groaned, debating whether or not she should just leave, when the cheerleaders started trickling in. Elsa spotted her almost immediately and flounced over to her, a cheery smile on her face.

"I'm glad you came," she greeted breathlessly, and Anna's neck went red.

"Pffft, I said I would, didn't I?" Anna retorted, guilt building up in her gut. Elsa grinned and winked at her, turning back towards the squad, most of whom were looking over at them with curious gazes.

"Alright ladies!" A spunky brunette, her hair cropped short, clapped her hands to call the squad's attention. Anna had seen her around, but couldn't remember her name. "Let's do some warm ups before we go through the routine."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable," a snide voice interrupted, prompting Anna to look over. Any one of three girls could have said it, as they were huddled around each other, but the blonde with her hair up in an immaculate bun was glaring at her, so Anna assumed it had been her. "Having that girl stare at us while we practice, Rapunzel." Anna's stomach dropped. Well, it had been fun while it lasted.

"Well," Rapunzel replied cheerfully, "You can suck it up, Cindy! Plenty of people are going to be staring at the games, so you might as well get used to it!" Anna snorted, covering her mouth with her hands as her shoulders shook with laughter. "Any other objections? No? Get to work!"

The girls, with minimal grumbling, started to stretch, bending in ways that Anna had been sure were impossible before that afternoon. She tried not to stare at anyone in particular for too long, and avoided looking at 'Cindy' altogether, but her eyes always lingered on Elsa. _Holy shit,_ Anna thought, taking in the sight of Elsa bending over backwards, her shirt falling to just below her breasts, and lifting a leg. She was wearing boyshorts underneath her skirt this time - Anna wondered if she had only taken them off for lunch the previous day - but the sight of her milky white thighs had Anna drooling.

"Right! Everybody sufficiently limbered up?" Rapunzel called. Anna wanted to protest and say that they should probably do a few more stretches, but stopped herself. _Let's not go from useless lesbian to creepy lesbian_, she chided, _because that shit will get you kicked out._

Anna's jaw dropped and all thoughts of stretching were blown out of her mind when the squad actually started their routine. The amount of gyration and thrusting going on had to be illegal. Rapunzel, Elsa, and Tiana, who Anna recognized from class, were at the forefront of the pack, doing moves that seemed extremely painful with the ease of walking down the hall. Elsa caught Anna's eye during a particular move where Rapunzel and Tiana straddled her on either side and rolled their hips against her while she threw her hands up in the air. Anna couldn't breath, and she was pretty sure she was catching flies in her mouth.

When they wrapped up, Rapunzel put her hands on her hips and faced the group. "That run was okay, but we still have a lot we need to work on."

"What?!" Anna shrieked, clapping her hands over her mouth when the team looked over at her. Elsa looked amused and raised an eyebrow. Anna's face went completely red. "S-sorry," she began, rubbing her cheeks in an attempt to get them back to their normal color. "Sorry, but, what? You guys are amazing!" She certainly had never seen anybody move like that outside of an action film - or an, _ahem_, particularly themed porno.

"It can be tightened up," Rapunzel disagreed, shaking her head. "We're a bit slow in some parts and I know you three stumbled during the double lay triple tuck lift." She sent a pointed glance at Cindy and her two cronies and Anna blanked out at the gibberish she was spouting. "But thank you," she added, sending a wink and a grin Anna's way. Anna flushed again and nodded, crossing her arms over her knees and hiding her face. "Again!"

They ran through it two more times, and each time Anna got hotter and hotter under her collar. She took off her hoodie, stuffed it into her backpack, and shifted in her seat, swallowing hard whenever Elsa looked at her. It seemed that her glances grew more and more sultry as time went on, and by the time practice had finished, Anna was covered in almost as much sweat as the cheerleaders. Elsa strutted over to her and sat down, leaning against the bleachers and wiping her face on a towel she had acquired from somewhere. Anna's eyes trailed down over Elsa's sprawled out body, the glistening sweat on her skin reminding Anna of the first time she'd seen her like this, when she went over to her house and Elsa had been working out. She fiddled with her beanie briefly before ripping it off her head, trying to distract herself from her urge to lick the sweat off of Elsa's body. "You done for today?" Anna whispered, looking towards the squad as they grabbed towels and started heading for the locker room.

"Mhmm," Elsa replied distractedly, her eyes closed and her breathing measured. "Just sitting down for a bit."

"Right," Anna murmured, stopping her hand as it sidled towards Elsa's slightly revealed abdomen. Elsa captured her hand and linked their fingers together, grinning at Anna when she turned her wide gaze towards the cheerleader. "Aren't you gonna, uh, shower? Or something?" she blurted, caressing her thumb across the back of Elsa's hand. She couldn't believe they were holding hands. She simultaneously felt like she was in middle school and that she wanted to flip up Elsa's skirt and "eat lunch" again.

"Are you saying that I stink?"

"No! Of course not!" Anna reassured, looking at her with a mortified grimace. Elsa only laughed, covering her mouth with the hand that was linked with Anna's. Her eyes flickered to the left and then back to Anna's gaze, growing tender. She placed a soft kiss on Anna's hand, sending about a million butterflies through Anna's gut.

"I do need a shower," Elsa admitted, then lowered her voice. "But I figured I'd wait until the others were gone, so we could…" Her voice drifted off and she looked distinctly embarrassed. Anna's expression matched hers when she figured out what Elsa was saying.

"Oh! Oh." Anna ducked her head, face flushing. "Okay," she whispered, squeezing Elsa's hand and looking up at her from underneath her lashes. Elsa looked at her, shocked but excited, and scooched closer to her.

"Really?" she murmured, her face inches from Anna's. Anna gulped and nodded.

"I'm, uh, kinda sweaty too. And, you know, conserving water, environment, stuff…" Her eyes closed as Elsa leaned in, her lips just barely brushing against Anna's.

A door slammed and they jerked apart, looking around. Rapunzel, her hair sticking up in all directions from being towel dried, walked into the gym, absorbed in her phone. She smiled and looked up, surprised when she saw Elsa and Anna sitting at a proper distance from each other. "You still here, Elsa? When I didn't see you in the showers I just figured you left…" she trailed off, eyeing Anna with an amused smirk. "Everybody else is gone, and I'm going to go meet up with Eugene. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Elsa responded, standing quickly. "Have fun with Eugene, Punz."

"You have fun too, Els." She chuckled and shot a strange look at Anna. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Anna grumbled, wondering who she offended in a previous life to be making nice with all these cheerleaders. Cindy's bitching had almost been a relief. Rapunzel ignored the grumpiness of her reply and waved at them before jogging off.

"C'mon," Elsa prompted, grabbing Anna's hand again and dragging her towards the locker rooms. Anna grabbed her backpack before allowing herself to be pulled away. They entered, giggling nervously, and stopped in front of a shower stall. Elsa reached in, turning on the water before strutting over to a locker and grabbing soap and a towel. She brought it back over to the stall, setting the towel on a bench just outside of it. Anna watched her move until she was done setting things up. Elsa finally looked at Anna and gave her a lopsided grin.

"So," Anna began, drawing out the word and biting her lip.

"So," Elsa repeated succinctly. "Shall we?" she asked, her voice squeaking a bit. Anna nodded, more to herself than to the cheerleader, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, starting to pull it up. "Wait!" Elsa grabbed her hands and Anna looked at her with wide, almost terrified eyes. "Um, can I… That is, uh, you know…" Elsa took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before settling herself and gazing at Anna with a smoldering glance. "Can I undress you?"

Anna swallowed. "Uh-huh." Elsa's eyes didn't leave hers as she slid her fingers up under Anna's t-shirt, lifting it up and slowly revealing Anna's stomach. _Shit, shit, shit, oh no,_ Anna thought, remembering too late that she was wearing the bra Kristoff had bought her as a gag gift for Christmas. Elsa tugged her shirt off over her head, glanced down at the red bra with little reindeers on it, and raised an eyebrow at Anna. "It's vintage," Anna said defensively, moving to cross her arms over her chest.

"It's adorable," Elsa corrected, grinning down at Anna and wrapping her arms around the redhead's back. "And it's coming off," she added, a little growl in her voice as she unclipped the clasp. Anna lowered her hands and let the bra fall to the ground with her shirt. Elsa swept her gaze over Anna's shoulders and chest, her grin softening into a tender smile. "Your freckles go pretty far down, huh?"

Anna groaned. "Don't remind me." Elsa snorted and leaned forward, pressing kisses along the constellations on Anna's skin. Anna groaned again, the tone of the sound distinctly different.

"They're beautiful," Elsa said, her mouth hovering above the valley of Anna's breasts. A keening whine escaped from Anna's throat and Elsa grabbed her shorts and underwear and pulled them down, leaving Anna naked and flushing bright red. Elsa stood slowly, allowing her breath to caress up Anna's naked skin.

"Shit," Anna croaked. Elsa laughed. Anna put her hands on Elsa's waist, looking up at her questioningly. "You're a bit, uh, clothed." Anna slipped her hands under Elsa's uniform and Elsa's breath hitched.

"Maybe I should undress myself," Elsa teased, resting her hands on Anna's wrists.

"Why's that?" Anna asked, lifting up Elsa's top slowly.

"I don't know if we'll make it to the shower if you keep looking at me like that," Elsa growled in response. Anna inhaled sharply and averted her gaze, her ears glowing pink. Elsa shucked her uniform and pressed her lips against Anna's, driving her into the shower stall and closing the door behind them without breaking the kiss. The feeling of Elsa's naked skin against her own sent Anna's thoughts reeling. The water was pleasantly hot and drummed against them as the kiss deepened.

Elsa pinned Anna against the wall of the shower, her hands pulling the redhead's hips against her own and grinding them together. She broke the kiss and trailed her tongue down Anna's neck, latching onto her collar bone and suckling it gently, relishing the taste of the water mixing with Anna's sweat. Elsa's hand slipped between their bodies and tentatively slid down Anna's stomach, pausing just above her slit. Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulders, propping her back against the wall and rocking her hips forward. "Please, Elsa," Anna huffed out. Elsa unlatched her mouth from Anna's neck, grinning at the dark hickey that was there.

Elsa entered her with a dainty finger, rubbing against her clit with her thumb. She closed her eyes against the sensation of Anna's velvety center wrapping around her, feeling Anna exhale against her chest. Elsa added another, swallowing Anna's moan with a kiss as she thrust in and out of her. With her free hand, Elsa palmed Anna's breast, squeezing it and rolling her nipple in between her fingers.

"Fuck," Anna cried out, the expletive muffled by Elsa's mouth. Tongue slipping between Anna's lips, Elsa probed her mouth, sliding against Anna's tongue. Elsa curled her fingers inside of Anna as their tongues pressed against each other with fervor. Anna gave one hiccuping gasp after another as Elsa stroked her cunt, adding yet another finger inside of her and stretching her core. "Fuck, _fuck_, oh _shit_," Anna swore, rocking her hips against Elsa's palm as she fingered her and flicked her clit with her thumb. "Elsa, Elsa, I, oh my fucking god-"

"I love the way you feel around my fingers, Anna," Elsa cooed, bringing Anna higher and higher as she spoke. "I can't wait to make you cum so I can kneel and drink up all your juices."

"Oh my _fuck_!" Anna squealed, her voice high pitched and breathy. "Elsa, what the fuck, you can't just say shit like that-"

"Mmm, but all I want is to fuck you with my tongue, Anna," Elsa teased, lapping at Anna's lips as she fucked her with her fingers. Anna's eyelashes fluttered and her eyes rolled back. "I want to taste you at the source, just like how you did for me." The cheerleader gently bit Anna's lower lip and pulled it, sucking it into her mouth and pinching Anna's clit. Anna screeched and bucked her hips, wetness gushing from between her legs and mixing with the shower water as it ran down her thighs.

"Oh god," Anna panted, still riding her high when Elsa began descending down her body, slipping her fingers out and sticking them in her mouth as she gazed up at Anna. "Oh, my god."

"Please; just 'Your Majesty' will do," Elsa teased, chuckling as she placed a kiss just below Anna's belly button.

"Oh my god!" This time Anna's cry was indignant. "You are such a dork!" Any more protests were cut off by a long and throaty moan emanating from Anna's throat as Elsa parted her lower lips with her tongue. Elsa matched the noise with a delighted hum. Her mouth was relentless on Anna's cunt, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her labia before probing deeply inside, Anna's juices dripping onto her tongue.

"Mmm," Elsa groaned, burying her face in between Anna's trembling legs. Anna mewled, sinking her fingers into Elsa's hair, running them through her bangs as she humped against her face. So close. Grunting, Anna rolled her hips as Elsa sucked on her clit and re-entered her with two fingers, mercilessly fucking her until Anna cried out again. Her knees gave out. Elsa caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Oh," Anna sighed, trying to catch her breath and holding onto Elsa to keep from collapsing. She lifted her head to push her face under the stream of the water, attempting to invigorate herself again and be able to stand on her own. Elsa held her, swaying and humming into Anna's neck with a goofy smile on her face.

"Think you're okay to stand?" Elsa murmured. Anna nodded against her, holding her feet flat on the floor of the shower, but Elsa didn't let her go.

"I'm okay, Els," Anna whispered, and Elsa gave her a sheepish look.

"I don't want to let you go," she admitted, squeezing Anna's waist and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Anna chuckled and rested her head against Elsa's chest, swaying with her.

"I'm okay with that," she replied, trying to hide her grin by pressing her face against Elsa's shoulder. They stood under the shower head for a while, bodies dovetailed against each other, kissing softly while the water ran over them. After a few minutes they washed each other, exploring each others bodies quite thoroughly, although in a relatively chaste manner. Elsa sighed and turned off the water once the soap had all rinsed off. "C'mere, I'll dry you off," Anna offered, grabbing the towel from the bench where Elsa had placed it.

"I can do it myself, you know," Elsa informed her, amused. Anna smiled cheekily up at Elsa and winked.

"Are you really going to take away my excuse to touch you?" she complained. Elsa pulled her close and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"You don't need an excuse," she murmured, planting a shorter, more chaste kiss on her lips before grinning and pulling away. Anna's face burned, but she toweled the water off of Elsa's body anyway. Elsa returned the favor, but didn't help Anna dress. "It'd keep us here another hour," she explained. "Besides - it's a travesty to have to cover up such beauty. You can't make me perform such a crime."

"Yeah, yeah, hot stuff," Anna grumbled, whipping Elsa's ass with a towel when she bent over to pull on her shorts. Elsa only looked over her shoulder at Anna and gave her a mysterious smile and a wink, making Anna flush and turn away. Dressed and ready to go, they stared at each other, neither wanting to leave the locker room just yet.

"So," Anna muttered, rolling her eyes at the age-old attempt to start the conversation up again. Really, did she just not know how to speak, or what?

"So," Elsa agreed. She sounded both amused and sad. Anna looked at her feet, jamming her beanie back onto her head to complete her ensemble.

"So, um. What are..." Backpedaling because there was no way she was going to finish that question, Anna cleared her throat. "What's up with you and bathrooms?" Elsa gave a barking laugh and covered up her mouth with both hands.

"There are plenty of other places I've thought about doing that, not just the bathroom," she confessed, her eyes twinkling. Anna quirked her mouth and stared at Elsa for a moment, racking up the courage to ask what she was trying to ask.

"Is that, um, all you've thought about? With me?" she mumbled, hoping that the cheerleader wouldn't even hear her. Elsa tilted her head, then smiled bashfully.

"Um, no," she murmured, taking a step towards Anna. "I've, um, thought about doing a lot of things with you. N-not just things like this, but… I mean, you know. Like, what I said earlier. When I texted you? About getting something real to eat? I meant that - if, if you're interested." Elsa's voice got higher and higher in pitch as she spoke, and it took everything Anna had not to laugh. She stared Elsa straight in the eye and grinned.

"I'd love to. In fact, I'm starving right now. How do you feel about Taco Bell?"

Anna bent over double laughing at the disgusted look on Elsa's face.


	4. Spirit Week with the Queen

_What are we?_

Anna expelled a sigh and brought her fingers to her still tingling lips. Laid back across a not-so-comfortable park bench, she stared up at the cheery blue sky and _thought_.

_What _are _we?_

It was too nice of a day. The blazing afternoon sun waved its rays, mocking her churlish brooding.

She and Elsa had made out in an out of the way nook for fifteen minutes before the cheerleader had to go to practice. A quarter hour tucked away beside the vending machine next to the gym, swapping spit and gripping each other close. If she concentrated hard enough, Anna could still feel Elsa's lips and tongue moving against her mouth, still taste the cherry flavored lip balm and the tang of Elsa's saliva.

_Are we even a _we_? Wait, does that even make sense?_

Elsa's kisses were all Anna could remember from the school day - aside from the point when Sven had attempted to see how many carrots he could eat at once and vomited in the lunchroom. Classes were a blur, although she was pretty sure she made a fool of herself in Biology somehow. She could only recall Elsa's clear blue eyes and the way her button nose crinkled in amusement as she giggled.

_Ugh. _

Anna was a mess. A disgrace. She was rapidly getting obsessed with an - admittedly not straight - _cheerleader_. A popular girl with tons of friends, who probably had tons of stuff better to do than make out with Anna. Wicked thoughts about their rendezvous in the shower hadn't stopped bouncing around in her skull since they parted ways yesterday. Hell, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Elsa at all, ever since they'd been partnered on that damn Bio project together.

And now it was getting worse. Much worse.

_Are we a _thing_? Does she like me? Like, not just like, but, like like me? _

Anna blinked and turned over onto her stomach, burying her face in her hands. The more she thought about Elsa the more idiotic she sounded.

_Do I like like her?_

_So_ juvenile. It wasn't as though Anna was _upset_ that Elsa had dragged her off to have sex. She had been thrilled. She'd also been surprised. Very surprised. That Elsa wasn't straight. That the cheerleader seemed to be interested in her. _Her._ Anna Andersen. Resident dork, practically invisible on the hierarchical food chain that was Arendelle High.

But then again, hanging out with Elsa had been like hanging out with a person. A dorky, real-life person, even; not a plastic perfect doll. Grabbing something to eat with her had been awkward, but only in the usual that's-how-Anna-is way, not in the we-have-nothing-in-common way. They'd talked about random, shallow, stupid shit, which is what she normally did with Kristoff and Sven. They'd had fun, which was also what she normally did with Kristoff and Sven. And at the end they made out a bit, which she didn't ever do with Kristoff _or_ Sven, but that she enjoyed a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. She just didn't know what it all_ meant_.

And that was what had Anna groaning into her arms right now. Anna was single, had been single for almost a year and a half. That time hadn't exactly been spent celibate, but there had been nothing like this, no one like _Elsa_.

Anna sat up, braids whipping forward with the force of her movement. Being left alone with her thoughts was torture. She wasn't even sure if Elsa wanted some sort of friends with benefits deal, or if they were even friends at all. Whatever they were had started out rather quickly and had escalated just as quick. Not that Anna minded - she still had dreams and visions about eating Elsa out in the bathroom. It's just that Anna's thoughts (shenanigans with Elsa aside) were straying towards exceptionally dangerous territory. The most dangerous territory of all.

Homecoming.

Awful music. Half the school acting like horny idiots, and spiked punch, and 'oh God Miranda your hair is so totally on point right now'. And the dresses. God help her, there were going to be _dresses_. Anna could feel herself growing nauseous at the thought of it. She could taste the tater tots she ate for lunch coming back up with an unpleasant burn. School dances were cesspools of senseless debauchery mixed with throbbing teenaged genitals, and homecoming was the worst of them all. The fact that Anna was actually considering asking Elsa to attend the event in the first place was an indicator that Anna was in an 'Attack of the Body Snatchers' film. A vapid, lovesick idiot had obviously replaced her sensible brain and filled it with sexy blonde cheerleader wiles.

Anna growled and massaged her eyelids. She wasn't even making sense anymore. What kind of sex cooties did Elsa give her? She would have preferred herpes.

She jumped and looked around her when a piercing noise shot through the air. It took her a few moments to recognize it as her text tone. She grunted and fished through her backpack, sure it was Kristoff telling her she could hang around with him until dinner was ready at grandpa's house, if she wanted to eat there tonight.

She was wrong.

So very wrong.

_Just got out of practice. I'm so fucking horny._

Oh, fuck.

_Are you alone?_

Oh, _fuck_. A traffic jam of words filled Anna's already addled head, halting her thoughts in any but the most inappropriate responses to Elsa's already promisingly dirty implication. She raced over her choices, 'busy with homework' being laughably unbelievable, 'can't talk, running from the cops' possibly contributing to her cool factor but something that might end up biting her in the ass later. The truth (that she was doing absolutely nothing) was obviously an option, but the likelihood of Kristoff interrupting them with a text or a phone call was high. Or in an unlikely but far more unfortunate turn of events, her _mother _could get home, and wonder where she was. That would be just her luck.

_If I said yes, what would happen then?_

Apparently Anna's fingers decided not to wait for her brain to catch up before they sent off a reply.

_That depends on you. Meet me at the school?_

It was far easier to come up with an answer for that. Elsa could whistle her up anywhere and Anna would come prancing along, nodding and smiling like a good doggie. Trained, whipped, whatever you call it, it had Anna trotting towards Arendelle, her mind filled with images of Elsa's curves, her smirking lips, her bright, sparkling eyes…

_I'm on the roof of building 3. Get your cute ass up here asap_

The smile that bloomed on Anna's face was impossible to stifle, even though she probably looked like an idiot hoodlum to the old ladies power-walking down the sidewalk in their eye-blindingly neon track suits. The thought '_she thinks my ass is cute_' ricocheted around her skull a few times, and she stopped just shy of giggling out loud. This was getting to be too sappy.

_So, you only want me for my ass? Works for me, babe._

Okay, so it was a little dumb to try and pull back now. And Anna's stomach roiled with the possibilities of Elsa's answer. But she couldn't stand the fluttering warmth in her chest whenever she saw Elsa's name pop up on her phone.

_So not true. I want you for your mouth and tits too ;) _

Somehow she was relieved and disappointed at the same time. But she was close enough to the school to drown out those feelings with the anticipation of getting handsy. She spotted campus just as her pocket buzzed again.

_And your goofy clothes. And dopey grins. And your adorable braids that give me something to yank on when you eat me out. I mean, wait, what? _

Every nerve in her body humming, Anna raced up the stairs two at a time, shaking her mind free of any particular thoughts, gripping the railings and yanking herself up the steps. Building three was empty of all but a grumpy looking janitor on the first floor, deep into his tunes as he mopped the linoleum. That didn't really matter, though; even if the hallways had been full no one could have stopped her from ascending those steps and slamming the door the the roof open with a harsh exhale.

She wasn't exactly athletic, so taking three flights of stairs at top speed had her folded over and heaving in raspy breaths. Luckily she had quit smoking, otherwise she might not have even made it this far, but when she spotted Elsa staring at her, concerned, she wished she could have made a better entrance.

"Hey… babe…" she greeted, voice hoarse as she sucked in the fresh air. Nonchalance wasn't gonna happen no matter how hard she tried.

"Out of breath?" Elsa teased, not bothering to get up from where she leaned against the brick wall.

"No… this is… my normal… voice…" Anna retorted, trying to slow her desperate inhaling and stand up straight.

"Mm," Elsa crossed her legs and looked out over the parking lot towards the football field. "I've only ever heard you sound like that after coming." The wink she set Anna was like a shot to the heart, and Anna's lungs burned all the more. "Did you get started without me?"

"What would be the point if you're not there?" Anna swallowed and shoved her hands into her pockets, ignoring the sharp look Elsa sent her. "Anyway, you called, I'm here, what's up?"

Smooth. Elsa's gaze lingered on her for a moment before her signature smirk returned, and Anna sighed in relief. Her relief got stuck in her throat when Elsa crooked her finger. "C'mere you."

"Me?" Anna made a show of looking around the otherwise vacant rooftop, her hand splayed over her chest.

"Yeah," voice low and gravelly, Elsa stared at Anna with half hooded eyes. She nibbled gently at her lower lip, and Anna gawked, watching with fascination as her teeth dug into the soft, plump flesh. "You."

Well, there wasn't any arguing with that. Anna stumbled trying to hastily make her way over to where Elsa was reclined. The gentle smile on Elsa's face called her closer and lured a dopey grin of Anna's own to appear. She stood over Elsa for a moment, feeling small despite the fact that Elsa was sitting down. When Elsa patted her lap, Anna lowered herself gingerly upon it, sidesaddle style. Strong arms wrapped around Anna's waist and pulled her close, and Elsa's eyes twinkled in the dying sunlight as she tilted her chin up and blinked slowly.

Anna must have just _stared _for longer than she realized.

Elsa's cheeks started to colour and her gaze dropped to where Anna's hands were fiddling with the hem of Elsa's shirt. The cheerleader had changed out of her uniform, but looked as elegant - and _hot _\- as ever, especially since her crop top revealed a small patch of skin between her belly button and the waistline of her skirt. Anna's fingers lingered there, feeling the hard muscle that clenched and shifted beneath her smooth skin.

"Like what you see?"

"_Yeah_," Anna choked, matching Elsa's blush at her immediate, uncontrollable reaction. Squirming in Elsa's lap, she tried to look away, but Elsa gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was surprisingly gentle, coaxing, their mouths open and their breaths intermingling. Anna shivered when Elsa's hand trailed up her spine, the light touch palpable even over Anna's t-shirt. Her head buzzed pleasantly at the mix of sensations. Elsa's lips curled into a smile against her own when Anna's nose nudged against her cheek. The fingers on Anna's back drummed a random rhythm - tap, tap, tap, _stroke_, tap, tap- and soothed Anna into absolute mush.

The heat of Elsa's body against Anna's own contrasted the light cool breeze blowing across the rooftop. Anna inhaled deeply, the fruity scent of Elsa's chapstick mingling with the minty aftertaste of the gum Anna had desperately chewed in hopes her breath wouldn't scare the cheerleader away. Elsa's skin radiated a warm, clean musk. The sweaty exertion from practice had been washed away in the shower, but the spice of adrenaline still lingering as they nestled together. Their lips never left one another for more than a few brief moments of breath or quiet giggle. Hyperaware of her own soft moan as Elsa trailed kisses across Anna's jaw and up to her ear, Anna clutched Elsa's shoulders and shifted when Elsa squeezed her hip.

Another shiver wracked Anna's body when a gust of breath tickled her earlobe.

"Get up for a second?" Elsa's voice was raspy and the request itself wasn't at all insistent, but Anna felt an extreme reluctance to move from Elsa's lap. Only the thought of Elsa's discomfort made her lift herself up. Her legs felt like jelly and she barely made it to her feet when Elsa rearranged her legs and shot a sultry look up at her. "Okay, back down."

If Anna was in any coherent state of mind, she might have been embarrassed by her eagerness to return to her seat. As it was, she pouted when Elsa stopped her, but her petulant whine petered out when Elsa gripped her thigh.

"Not like that," Elsa cooed, and brought Anna's leg over to the other side of Elsa's hip, tugging Anna so that she straddled Elsa's lap, her butt resting against Elsa's raised knees for a moment before she slid down and bumped her crotch against Elsa's belly. "There. Comfy?"

Burying her face against Elsa's neck to hide her pleased grin, Anna nodded, closing her eyes briefly when Elsa tucked her chin over the top of Anna's head and ran her hands up Anna's thighs. Anna's cargo shorts chafed against her skin, and she found herself subtly rocking against Elsa to help generate more friction. Her breath hitched when Elsa's lips quirked up before latching onto Anna's neck, suckling and nipping lazily. The whimper that escaped her throat was embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as the yelp that escaped her when Elsa's hands cupped her ass and squeezed.

Anna's face burned as Elsa's mouth let go of her neck with a _pop!_ and she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my god, Anna!" The giggles made her words a bit hard to understand, but the teasing tone was unmistakable. "That _noise_!"

"_Real_ hilarious," Anna grumbled, swallowing another yelp as Elsa _squeezed _again, "Yuk it up!" When Elsa's laughter didn't subside, Anna ground her hips against Elsa's lap and pushed her back against the brick wall behind her. "It's _not _funny!"

Elsa's steamy glance left Anna momentarily dizzy, her irritation forgotten. "It's kinda funny," Elsa replied, kneading Anna's rear and obviously delighting in Anna's scramble for coherence.

"I-if you don't s-stop, I'll…" Anna groaned, her face falling against Elsa's shoulder as her hips jerked forward.

"You'll what?" Elsa said, her voice not above a whisper, but she let go and moved her hands up to the base of Anna's spine. That surprised Anna more than anything, but when Elsa drew her into another kiss, she couldn't say she was very disappointed. She couldn't really say anything at all for several minutes, actually, because her lips were very much occupied, and her brain was very much fried.

When the kiss finally broke, Anna wasn't sure how much time had passed, or how she had kept breathing, or what it felt like to not be in Elsa's arms. "_Wow_," was all she could say, and as breathless as she was saying even that was difficult. Elsa _glowed_, so Anna guessed it was a good enough response to being thoroughly smooched. Anna's heart squeezed pleasantly at the content expression on Elsa's face, and she leaned in to plant a brief and relatively chaste peck on Elsa's lips. "You look happy."

"Couldn't be happier." Elsa sounded so _sincere _that Anna couldn't help but blush and kiss her again, this time lingering and savoring her taste.

"Oh yeah?" Anna rasped, having barely pulled away from Elsa so that their lips brushed against one another as she spoke. She was floating. Even the presence of Elsa's solid body below her barely anchored her in place. "What if I-" A vibration in her pocket, followed by a shrill whistle, jerked her back down to earth. Anna's ears burned, and she swallowed hard, then swallowed again, making sure that the phrase 'asked you to go to the homecoming with me' wouldn't escape from where it was now locked away in her chest.

"You gonna check that?" Elsa asked. Her expression seemed mildly concerned, but Anna shrugged it off, smiling. She wouldn't let a text or her own idiotic notions ruin this amazing moment, although she was careful not to let herself get that giddy again. Glancing at her phone, she saw that it was the text she'd been expecting earlier.

_Dinner in an hour._

She tapped out a reply to Kristoff, feeling Elsa's eyes on her.

_I'll be there_.

About to turn her attention back to cuddling the shit out of Elsa, Anna frowned when her phone went off again. Elsa giggled and kissed the scowl from her lips, murmuring "Go ahead, I don't mind," and busying herself with peppering kisses all over Anna's cheek, ear, and neck. Struggling to focus on the texts, Anna clutched at her phone and tried not to wriggle at the fluttering feeling of Elsa's lips on her skin.

_GrPab'll be at the ranch tmrw so Taco Bell after the rally? _

Anna's scowl returned with a vengeance and she groaned. She had completely forgotten about the pep rally, mostly because she'd repressed the memory of Mr. Oaken's cheesy ass lecture about school spirit.

"Bad news?" Elsa murmured, her fingers playing along Anna's ribs.

"Just remembered that the pep rally is tomorrow," Anna grumped, wrinkling her nose. "Ugh, I'll probably just skip it." She went to text Kristoff as much, but Elsa's hand covered hers. She looked up and saw Elsa's lower lip jutting out, trembling and wet, making Anna want to latch onto it and suck. She moved forward to do so, but Elsa tilted her head back and blinked slowly at her. "_Elsa_," Anna whined, but Elsa merely turned her head this way and that, teasingly dodging Anna's attempts to kiss her.

"You really wanna skip the rally?" Elsa pouted even harder, and Anna realized why Elsa had pulled away.

"I mean, uh," Anna said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "It's not really my thing, you know? I don't really… Normally… It's a…" Elsa's wide, staring eyes bored into Anna's soul, and she felt her resolve crumbling. She couldn't even bring herself to call the rally a waste of time to Elsa's face.

"You know," Elsa began, her voice low and rumbling, "the squad is going to be performing the improved version of the practice you saw the other day."

Anna blinked. "Oh really?" she squeaked, gulping when Elsa looked at her from beneath her eyelashes and nibbled on her lower lip. Once again enraptured, Anna leaned forward to get a kiss, but found herself unable to move, Elsa's hand pressing against her sternum and holding her back.

"Mhmm. We've worked really hard on making it all the more… stimulating." Already low, Elsa's tone strummed into a purr, and Anna found herself trembling. "But I guess, if you _really _don't want to go…"

"Well, I mean…"

"I could make it more _interesting_ for you."

"Oh?" Their faces were barely an inch apart now, and Anna's breathing was shallow and harsh. "How so?"

"A… reward, for showing up." Before Anna could ask for specifics, she felt Elsa smile. "A surprise. I promise… you'll enjoy it."

"Oh, I dunno," Anna rasped, her hands shaking as they slipped underneath the hem of Elsa's top, "Maybe you could give me a… hint?"

A dark, rich hum reverberated in Anna's ears. "Mmm. I think I could manage to give you a little _taste _of what's coming for you." Anna closed her eyes when Elsa's breath ghosted over her lips, both of them trembling as they drew closer and closer…

This time, it was Elsa's phone that interrupted them. Elsa sighed, and the beginnings of a pout formed on Anna's lips before Elsa snaked forward lightning fast and kissed her. Devoured her would be more accurate, quick and dirty and rough and wet, lips and tongue and teeth moving so fervidly that Anna could do little to keep up, and instead just tilted her head and opened her mouth in a helpless groan as Elsa ravished her. The kiss slowed when Elsa released a _hungry_ growl, coaxing Anna's tongue into her mouth.

The same tone went off again.

Anna's teasing 'you gonna get that?' was cut off my a whimper when Elsa groped her chest over her t-shirt. Her hands squeezed and kneaded with neither preamble nor gentleness, and Anna felt her nipples stiffen from the attention. Little grunts and sighs punctuated the movements of Elsa's fingers as one hand slipped underneath Anna's shirt and crawled up her belly to the underside of her bra, nails scraping across Anna's skin. Anna shivered, and Elsa must have felt it, because she pulled back and gave Anna a wicked grin.

_We're gonna party like it's 3012 tonight-_

Elsa scrambled to grab her phone and left Anna blinking dazedly when Elsa's hands were suddenly gone from her body.

_I wanna show all the finer things in life-_

"Hello!" Elsa was breathless as she answered, and her face was redder than Anna had seen it before. Then she realized she had recognized the ringtone, and why Elsa had been so eager to cut it off. "_Hello_?"

"Was that _Justin Beiber_?" Anna drawled, throwing her head back with a mocking laugh when the tips of Elsa's ears pinkened as well.

"It's her favorite song, okay?" Elsa hissed, covering her phone so the person on the other line couldn't hear her. Apparently that didn't work, because Elsa stiffened and turned her head, saying "No, Belle, I was talking to- to, someone else." Anna's smile faltered and Elsa's eyes went unfocused as she listened. "What? What is it?" An exaggerated eye roll made Anna grin again, especially when Elsa sent a pleading "why me?" look her way. "Seriously, Belle, I'm kind of in the middle of something, so-"

The way Elsa stiffened underneath her made Anna's throat constrict. Blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly, then narrowed again, and Anna felt like Elsa was suddenly a million miles away.

"Did you tell the others?" A pause. "Where was Rapunzel?"

Anna tried hard not to listen, letting the tinny words from the other end wash below her comprehension. This was obviously not her business, although she occasionally caught a few of the panicked words. _Fight_. _Pissed_. _Screaming_ and _boyfriend_ and _hospital_.

"And Tiana couldn't handle it?" Elsa's words were bitter and frustrated, and Anna wondered briefly if she should slip off of Elsa's lap. "No, no, I know," Elsa groaned, running her free hand through her bangs. "I know it's not fair to expect her to- okay. Okay. I'm… I'm still on school grounds, so I'll head over now." Then Elsa seemed to remember that Anna was in her lap. The regret that flickered in her eyes banished most of the discomfort Anna felt, as did the gentle swipe of Elsa's thumb over Anna's lips. "See you soon," Elsa said, distracted, and hung up, her eyes never falling from Anna's as she set her phone down.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked dumbly, resisting her urge to capture Elsa's thumb in her mouth. Elsa's eyes glittered with a mixture of wistfulness and fury.

"Some of the girls on the squad are idiots," Elsa said candidly. It was so surprising that Anna couldn't hold back her snort. Giving a half smile, Elsa leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Anna's. "It was a petty fight, but Cindy and Esmeralda ended up with a broken arm and a broken nose respectively." Elsa grimaced. "That will put us down two cheerleaders for the rally and the homecoming game, at the very least. If this stunt gets them suspended or kicked off the squad I'll-"

Elsa had been largely talking to herself at that point, but remembered where she was and who she was with. "You'll give them something to cry about?" Anna offered, and Elsa smiled and kissed her nose.

"Something like that."

It was impossible to stop the smile from spreading on Anna's face. She just felt so warm and happy, even when Elsa looked so sorry and reluctant. "It's okay if you have to go," Anna reassured her, finally pushing herself up from Elsa's lap. Elsa looked up at her, her face level with Anna's hips, and bit her lip.

"I'm really sorry," Elsa began, but Anna waved her off.

"I gotta head out soon anyway, otherwise I might offer my assistance." She flexed her bicep and Elsa giggled, nuzzling her face against Anna's thigh. Anna swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, her eyes fluttering closed when she felt Elsa press a kiss against the zipper of her cargo shorts.

"I wish we didn't have to." The words were low, and soft, and made Anna's head fill with dizzying static.

"Me too," Anna rasped, helping Elsa to her feet. Elsa drew her into a hug, and Anna didn't resist, her hands falling to fix the hem of Elsa's skirt. Elsa pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and they stood there for a long time before Elsa reluctantly pulled away.

"I really have to go."

"Me too," Anna repeated, her mouth dry. Lips quirking, Elsa leaned down. Anna pushed up against Elsa's body and they lingered, swaying together until they needed to breathe. Wistful and slow, as though moving through molasses, Elsa pulled away.

"See you later?"

Anna grinned and stepped forward, pecking Elsa's cheek and winking as she stepped back again. "Yeah, definitely." Elsa matched her grin before tearing her gaze away and leaving the rooftop. Anna stared after her for a while, then headed off to walk her way home.

By the time she made her way over to Kristoff's house, night had fallen. The air was cool enough to put on a sweater and cover her hair with a beanie. The thick clothing was comforting, especially when she got a round of hugs from Kristoff, Sven, Grandpap, Gram, the tiny ones, Gram again, and a slobbery kiss from the dog. Dinner was a fast and loose gladiator battle, first come first serve (aside from the youngest of the tiny ones, who still needed her food chopped and plated for her), but there was enough to feed a football team. Gram always sent Anna home with leftovers. Occasionally she sent Kristoff home with her, to help wash and return the tupperware that sat neglected in the sink after Anna had devoured its contents.

Tonight was apparently one of those nights. "I'm running out!" Gram had teased, although she had tons more than she'd ever need (unless she was feeding half the town). It made Anna feel a little guilty that she didn't just wash and return them on her own, but not guilty enough to remember until her sink was full. She rinsed the dishes at least, and then promptly forgot after walking away and promising herself she'd do it this time, as soon as she was done with homework. Then she'd pass out and sleep in, and Kristoff would text her a billion times and she'd fly through a shower and end up showing up to school with wet hair and sleeping bitch face.

Kristoff walked beside her, letting her occupy her own brain as they made their way down the street to her house. As she was digging through her bag, looking for her keys, he took a hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head. "Soooo," he drawled, then poked her neck softly. It felt more like a jab; the skin there was sore. She winced, wondering briefly at that, before he went on, "Nice hickey."

She clapped her hand to the side of her neck, almost dropping her backpack. "Nu-uh!"

"Yuh huh," he replied, calm and almost toneless. There was a slight lilt in his voice, but Anna couldn't tell if he was amused or concerned. Maybe he couldn't either, because his face was twisted like he was holding in a fart. "I was wondering where you had disappeared to after school. Now I know."

"Oh yeah?" Anna grumbled, finally finding her keys and storming into the house. She had to resist the urge to slam the door in his face. "Where's that?"

"Why do you feel the need to hide your thing with Winters from me?" Kristoff asked, ignoring her question.

"I don't have a _thing _with Elsa," Anna hissed. He just gave her a look, and she realized she had pretty much proven his point. "F-fine. Okay. So _maybe _we have a _thing_. Look, it's… It's no big deal." She went through the house, flicking on lights, before striding into the kitchen. Wincing at the mountain of dishes in the sink, she tugged off her sweater and threw it on the kitchen table.

He rolled up his sleeves and gave her such a skeptical look she had to turn her back on him. "I'm not sure if I approve if she makes you do all this cloak and dagger shit."

"She doesn't _make _me do anything," Anna protested hotly, yanking on the sink handle and sending hot water spewing from the faucet after a couple thunks from the pipes.

"Oh yeah," Kristoff retorted, his tone caustic. "It's just _you _who keeps deflecting and denying your relationship."

Anna said nothing for a moment, shoving her hand under the scalding water as it ran down and filled the sink. "We don't have a relationship," she said stiffly. Kristoff's folded arms fell to his sides.

"Anna…" he started, then trailed of. "It really _is_ just you, isn't it?" She stayed silent this time, pouring far more soap than was necessary into the sloshing water. "Anna…" Her shoulders stiffened up to her ears and she gripped the counter.

"What?" she whispered harshly.

"Nobody else saw the hickey," he offered gruffly. "Your hair hid it during dinner. I only noticed on the porch, when you tossed back your braid to look in your bag."

Slumping down, Anna barely held herself up by resting her elbows on the counter. "Okay." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed briefly, then nudged her aside.

"You rinse and dry, I'll wash. You suck at getting things clean."

Anna snorted. "You can't even get _yourself_ clean in the shower, you stinker."

"My musk is manly, and no soap can ever defeat it," he announced, pounding his chest and leaving a wet spot on his shirt. "Shit."

"Oh yeah, real manly!" Anna giggled and splashed him, soapy water dripping down his front. He roared and wrapped his arms around her, tossing her beanie away and giving her a merciless noogie. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I give!"

"Who's the reindeer king?" Kristoff bellowed, the yell turning into a rich laugh when Anna tickled his sides.

"You win! You're the reindeer king!" He let her go and she stumbled back into the counter, the water wetting the seat of her shorts. "Oh, awh."

"Karma," he sang, jerking back when she lifted her fist. "Alright, violence over!"

"I'll show you violence," Anna threatened, but she felt so much lighter now. "Come on, dishes time for real." They were an efficient machine by this point; the assembly line of wash, rinse, dry, stack took them no more than a few minutes. Anna grabbed a paper bag for Kristoff to carry them in, and then it was time for him to leave. When he lingered, rubbing his neck and looking at her with concern, Anna's grin faltered.

"Listen, Anna…" He started, grabbing her shoulder. She wanted to yank away from him, but he let go and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm not gonna pry or make you tell me anything. I'm just saying… I'm here. And if she doesn't want you to keep things a secret… I'm just wondering why you would? At least from me, from Sven. We're not gonna tell your mom, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know you would never do that," Anna said quickly, then fell silent. He smiled at her, relief obvious, and the expression made her stomach flip. "That's not… I wasn't worried about that, Kris. I'm not worried about people finding out. I don't care. It's just…" Looking at her feet, she rocked back and forth and shook her head. "It's gonna sound dumb."

"Well I'm used to it." Kristoff gave a long-suffering sigh and smirked when she glared. "Come on, just say it and get it over with."

Sucking in a shaky breath, Anna stared off to the side. "I'm not really sure what's going on between me and Elsa; even though we've made out and had sex, like, it's not really clear what's going on between us, but I'm pretty sure it's not a relationship and I think I'm okay with that but I'm not sure, and part of me wants more, but I don't really know what more _means,_ and I'm kind of lost on what I think and what I should do and I keep thinking about her and wondering what she thinks about me."

Said out loud, even as quickly as she could, it sounded like the most idiotic, childish concern.

Nodding sagely, Kristoff took a step back. "So from what I could understand, which admittedly wasn't a lot, because you babbled on so fast I could only catch one word out of ten," he began, and she flushed and clenched her fists. "you totally have the hots for her and want to date her, but you don't know how she feels about you, so you don't want to put yourself out there." A beat. "Wait, you guys _fucked_?"

Anna's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the far off look Kristoff got. "Yeah. Don't even think about it."

Clearing his throat, Kristoff blinked a few times and then focused back on Anna. "Okay, but like, when did this happen?"

Cheeks burning, Anna fiddled with her hands. "Well, the first time was that day when I didn't wanna play hooky with you and Sven."

"The _first _time? You guys have done it more than once?"

"Only a couple times," Anna protested weakly. Kristoff wasn't amused.

"Okay, if you're gonna keep doing this," Anna averted her eyes and tried not to think about the reward Elsa had promised her tomorrow, "you really have to talk to Winters. Elsa. Whatever."

"Talk? About what? The fact that I can't even figure myself out enough to get what's going on between us?" she said bitterly, glaring at the floor.

"Well, like… yeah." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was. Anna groaned and Kristoff gave her a triumphant grin. "You know I'm right."

"I know you suck," she shot back, but his cocky smirk didn't falter in the least.

"Honestly? Just think about it. She approached you, right? She hasn't started ignoring you, or being nasty towards you in front of other people to throw off suspicion?"

Swallowing hard and blinking back the sudden sting in her eyes, Anna croaked, "Yeah. And no. She's…" Reluctant and shy, Anna played with the end of her braid and cleared her throat. "She's really sweet. I mean, we haven't done any PDA or anything, but like..." Anna didn't want to admit she'd been the one to shy away from that. She knew she was skittish, and it seemed like Elsa knew that too.

Patting her on the back, Kristoff shoved her further into the house and turned to leave. Calling back over his shoulder, he grinned and said, "Just talk to her, bro. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, but it should be soon." Anna couldn't think of anything to say, so she just stood silently as he walked through the front door and left.

All of the weight of today seemed to settle on Anna's shoulders all at once. She felt _exhausted_. One glance at her phone told her it wasn't quite nine yet, and that Meg had finally gotten a dress for the dance. From the picture, Anna guessed she might not even make it inside, depending on who was chaperoning.

In typical Meg fashion, she sent another three texts while Anna made her way upstairs to her own room.

_I know I look fine as hell, but feel free to still sing my praises._

_Aidon better appreciate this view of my thighs, because unless he pulls out all the stops, I'm not putting out anything. _

_Anyway, how's it going, short-stack?_

A flurry of thoughts hit Anna and sent her flopping face first onto her bed, groaning into her pillow. She didn't even have an outfit picked out. Tomorrow would be the last day to buy tickets at the reduced price; at the door they were twice as much. Burying her head further into the pillow, she tried shaking the worries away. First she'd have to actually fricken ask Elsa if she wanted to go, and that was enough to fret about. Instead, she focused on answering Meg before her phone blew up again.

_I thought he wanted you to call him Hades? _Anna smirked when she saw the telltale ellipses pop up almost right after she sent the message.

_He is probably the most embarrassing boy on the planet. Always going on about our greek heritage and how his full name is Aidoneus Eucalyptus Wingardium Leviosa. _

_You snark, but your nerd is showing._

_I'm not hearing any praises sung in my honor._

_We're texting. You're not hearing anything besides that awful default text tone._

_On second thought, I'm not sure I want to hear you sing anyway. Tone deaf screeching isn't really my bag._

Flushing and furrowing her brow, Anna went to respond with '_hey, you know my voice is awesome!_', but caught herself just in time. Meg knew exactly which buttons to press to get what she wanted, and if Anna admitted that, Meg would make her sing to prove it. Which was probably ultimately Meg's goal in the first place. Middle school choir had been the last time Anna had willingly sang for someone else, and she wasn't in the mood to give an impromptu, one-woman concert.

_See, I'd believe that, but you fuck Aidon. His sex noises must make your ears ring on the regular if his speaking voice is any indication_

The rapid back and forth slowed to a standstill. Anna's triumphant grin faded after she realized it had been, like, ten minutes since Meg texted back. She had nearly fallen asleep waiting, her tiredness seeping back into her bones now that she wasn't racing to fire back at Meg. It was only a little past nine now; Meg wouldn't have fallen asleep. There was something wrong.

_You do look really hot in that dress. Good luck getting past the Weasel if he's official gatekeeper. _Chewing on her lip, Anna tried not to stare at her phone waiting for Meg to reply. She didn't know what would have upset her enough to end the conversation without warning. Anna made fun of Aidon all the time, and Meg wasn't exactly sensitive when it came to banter. They'd locked horns for ages before Anna even realized that it was Meg being _friendly_.

_Thanks. Sorry._

Concerned, Anna sat up in her bed and hugged a pillow. _What's up? Did I say something?_

Meg's answer was short and blunt. _We haven't had sex lately._

Anna winced. _Do you wanna talk about it?_

_no. night_

And that was that. Anna sent off her own _night_ and then curled up on her side, staring at Charlize Theron's beautiful bald head. Furiosa's dark glare stared out from the poster Anna'd taped to the wall. Anna took solace in the guarantee that she had more social grace than everyone in that movie, even if she did accidentally prod her friends' sore spots nigh constantly. She really didn't have enough energy to think about it any more tonight. If she were honest with herself, trying not to think about Elsa was taking up most of the effort she could expend as she drifted off. She tossed her phone to the side and rubbed her face with her hands. Running her fingers through her bangs and down her braids, she squirmed as the ends of her hair tickled her collarbone.

The sensation was soft against her bare skin. She really should have changed into pajamas and brushed out her hair. Instead, she closed her eyes, her breathing leveling out and her body relaxing into her bed. Thoughts about the homework she hadn't done briefly bubbled up and then sank back down, to be dealt with in the morning. Colors danced in the dark behind Anna's closed eyelids. The comforter below her rasped against her bare forearms as she shifted.

_Elsa's lips were on her lips, her neck, her shoulder, traveling low down her body._

_Knelt before her, head bowed, Elsa whispered words that slipped past Anna's ears before she could hear them. When Anna leaned forward, Elsa's hands pushed her back. Slowly, Elsa slid Anna's boyshorts off of her slim hips. Her tongue trailed over Anna's mound, down to her slit, probing Anna's sweat-soaked skin teasingly. Anna bucked slightly, exhaling a shuddery breath, her eyes squeezing tighter as Elsa's whispers tickled between her legs. _

_The gaze staring up from between Anna's legs was intensely blue, almost_ glowed. _Anna couldn't bear those eyes. She looked away, caught up in the moon hung up in black sky just outside the patio door. It was not quite full, and partially obscured with wispy clouds. Anna was drawn back into the room by an overpowering sense of being _called, _and saw that Elsa had crawled up her body and quickly closed space between them. _

"Anna," _Elsa said, and Anna could hear her clearly, although there was still the sensation that Elsa was whispering. Anna strained to hear her next words, to read Elsa's lips, but it was impossible. "Anna," Elsa repeated, and although Anna tried, she couldn't understand. _

_She couldn't speak, either. When she tried, her throat locked up and tears stung the corners of her eyes. Elsa seemed to grow frustrated, furrowing her brow. Anna arched and pushed her body close, but Elsa shook her head._

"_Anna," she said, insistent. "Anna." A spark of pleasure wracked her body Anna looked down to see that Elsa had pressed her thigh in between Anna's legs, nudging them apart. Chest burning and skin aflame, Anna writhed beneath Elsa and spread her legs wider, trying to accommodate. _I can't hear you! _Anna pleaded, ever silent. _I'm trying! _Elsa's arms wrapped around her and brought her even closer; every inch of Anna's skin that connected with Elsa's sizzled. _

_Once more that sharp gaze trapped her, their faces a hair's breadth apart. Elsa's nose bumped against Anna's and although she couldn't hear what Elsa was saying, she felt each brush of Elsa's lips against hers with a jolt to her brain. _

"_I want you," those sweeps of plush skin against her mouth said, sending Anna shivering. "Let me have you." _

_Anna cried out a helpless "Yes!" and sobbed against Elsa's mouth as their hips rocked together. "Yes," she repeated, feeling it leave her throat like a harsh rasp but not making any sound. "Please," Anna begged, and Elsa smiled against her lips. _

"_I-" Startled, Anna realized she could hear Elsa speak and not just feel her. But the sound wobbled and although she could hear, she still couldn't comprehend what Elsa was saying. It was a low hum that thrummed in Anna's bones, building up her pleasure as the two girls rocked together. Growing louder and louder, as Anna grew hotter and hotter, each sound and sensation grew unbearable and with a shout of Elsa's name, Anna's vision whited out._

When Anna opened her eyes, she had to squint against the sunlight peeking in through her window. She dragged herself out of bed with a groan, squealing when she fell over the side to the floor with a painful thump. If the sun was up, that meant she'd slept in longer than she'd planned. Stripping her grimy clothes from the day before, she tossed them into the hamper, and scrambled into the shower. She scrubbed her skin with cursory swipes of her loofa, moving as quickly as she could without busting her head open.

Only after she was dried, dressed, and ready to walk out the door did she check her phone. Thankfully it was only 7:30, so she wasn't late. She had a few texts; the most recent one from Kristoff saying he was on his way and asking if she was awake yet. A few were from Meg that were mostly just more pictures of her in her homecoming dress from saucy angles, and one was from Elsa.

_Good night :) _

Sent at eleven the night before. Anna had long been asleep by that time, but she still felt kind of guilty. And weird. She knew that Elsa had featured in one of her dreams, but not exactly what happened; she it hadn't been a nightmare, per se, but there was a hazy feeling of… Well, it was hard to describe. Anticipation? Anxiety? Nothing seemed to describe it perfectly. Then again, that's how her dreams usually went, when she remembered them. Shrugging and making her way downstairs, Anna worked on drafting her response.

_Sorry I missed your–_

"Ugh, no. I don't want her to feel sorry that _I_ feel sorry. Maybe," _Hey, just saw your text, my bad–_ "No, not that either." _Aw thanks._ "'Aw thanks' for what? Will she even remember? Fuck, why am I making this so hard?" Catching the whine in her voice and grimacing, Anna tugged her beanie further down her face and tucked her bangs underneath it. Kristoff pulled up with Sven in the passenger seat of the truck. She just went with _Good morning :) _and clambered into the back.

Sven waved to her in greeting and she waved back. Kristoff was bent over the wheel, staring forward blearily as he drove them to the school. "Don't look so chipper," he groused, and Sven and Anna grinned at each other.

"Late night?" Sven nodded his fist, but before he could continue, Kristoff reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You're too loud. Quiet time before we get to the hell circle." Sven rolled his eyes but put his hands into his lap, making kissy faces at Kristoff. Ignoring both of the passengers in the truck, Kristoff made his way to the school as fast as he could. All of the spaces in the senior parking lot were full by the time they arrived, so Kristoff parked in the back lot near the baseball field. The corner near the football field was full up, too, in anticipation of the homecoming game that evening. The lot was always a mess before and after the game.

So were the hallways of the school. Spirit week had culminated in purple and yellow streamers hung from everywhere, with banners hung up across the rows of unused lockers and people dressed up in their flashiest outfits touting the school colors. It was like a gaudy circus, and Anna had to squint her eyes to avoid being blinded by sequins. Kristoff looked far worse, his grumpy visage going black with pain and irritation. He pulled his hood over his head and stalked off, Sven following behind with a cheery wave. Sven was the only one of them wearing something festive; he'd snagged a purple cardboard top hat somewhere between here and the car that had yellow flowers around the base.

Chuckling as she watched Sven prance after Kristoff, Anna turned around and was accosted by a pair of breasts.

"Grk!" she choked, then backed up and felt her entire face flush red. Elsa was staring at her with an amused smile, her elegant eyebrow far up on her forehead. "Wh… When did you get so tall?" Anna croaked. Looking pointedly at her feet, Elsa turned her legs to show off the stupidly high platform shoes she was wearing, one yellow and one purple.

"We have to wear our uniforms since it's a game day, even though we've had to wear them all week," Elsa complained, wrinkling her nose. Anna couldn't help but grin at the scrunched expression. "But I still wanted to be extra festive. They're already killing my thighs, though. I'll probably take them off before second period."

That, of course, made Anna's eyes drop to Elsa's thighs. Her ears burned when Elsa giggled, but she lingered and enjoyed the view before she felt something wrap around her neck. Looking up, she didn't have time to protest when Elsa looped a purple and gold striped tie around her neck and cinched it in place. "Oi," Anna barked, and Elsa gave her a sly smile.

"I noticed you didn't have any of our colors on. So as to not let you embarrass yourself with that social _faux pas_, I'll allow you to wear one of my extras."

"Thanks," Anna snarled, tugging so the tie wasn't so tight around her neck. "And remind me why _I _should be embarrassed?" Looking around deliberately at the ridiculously dressed clowns parading up and down the hallway, Anna flinched when Elsa stroked her neck with long, tapered fingers.

Elsa pulled her hand away reluctantly and gave an apologetic smile. "It's not so bad to show school spirit, is it Anna?" The way Elsa said her name made Anna shiver, in a good way. It sounded like a term of endearment rather than just her name. Trying hard not to blush, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand again and brought it to her cheek briefly.

"Nah, I guess not. I wouldn't want to get mobbed at the pep rally for showing up in all black." She tried to say it all nonchalant, but Elsa caught on quickly and squealed, drawing her into a hug.

"You won't regret it," Elsa purred into her ear, and Anna couldn't stop herself from blushing or smiling like a dope.

"Yeah, well, I bet." Before Anna could feel awkward about that stupid response, Elsa pecked her forehead and was off down the hallway.

"See you in Bio!" she called back over her shoulder and then was swept off in the crowd, still visible because of her ridiculous shoes.

The warning bell rang and the hallway emptied quickly. Anna trudged to class, her forehead tingling, her mind blissfully blank. It stayed that way until lunch, the fog lifting long enough for her to shove a questionable looking burger in her face. Kristoff seemed improved from that morning, but the cafeteria was so loud that it would have been silly to try and talk above the noise. The halls were abuzz as well, so Anna merely hugged Kristoff and Sven and made her way off to fourth hour.

Weselton was the only teacher that tried to teach, and the only one who collected homework that day. Anna had sunk down low in her seat as he stood in front of her desk, hand out.

"I don't have it," she muttered, and Weselton sneered.

"How many of you layabouts took the homecoming game as an excuse not to do your work? Come, come now, a show of hands." A smattering of people raised their hands, but most of Anna's classmates had finished their homework, including Elsa. "Well. I suppose you all earned yourselves F's for today. Moving on-"

While Weselton droned, Elsa gave Anna a concerned look. Anna shrugged, embarrassed, and swallowed hard when Elsa squeezed her hand under their desks. Unfortunately, Elsa and a few other people who were either also cheerleaders, in the band, or on the football team left class halfway through to prepare for the rally. That only pissed off Weselton more, and he assigned extra work for the following Monday.

Thankfully, that was the last hour anybody expected the students to not lose their minds. Anna suspected that most of them were more excited to an early start of the weekend rather than for the pep rally, as she saw more than a few sneaking away to escape off grounds. But plenty of people streamed towards the gym when the release bell for fifth period ended. Kristoff and Sven found her somehow, despite the stampede. Over the day, Sven seemed to have acquired even more festive gear, including a ludicrous pair of sunglasses, thigh high socks which he wore over his jeans, and numerous amounts of beaded necklaces.

"How many people did you show off your boobs to for those?" Anna joked, and Sven gave her a steamy wink. Kristoff hadn't escaped the spirit week swag fairy, either; somebody had painted a lumpy snowman on his cheek with a purple and yellow jersey.

"I'll be glad when this is over," Kristoff griped, but he was grinning down at her. "Nice tie."

Anna cleared her throat. "I had it on earlier. Elsa gave it to me this morning."

Before Kristoff could say or do anything to piss Anna off, she turned and followed the wave of people. They found seats on the top corner of the bleachers in the gym, next to the other small clusters of loner losers who were only there ironically. The type to agree not to clap or chant along with the school song, in protest of all the plebs and preps that surrounded them. Anna's cheeks burned with embarrassment hearing them grumble about the stupidity of sheeple; she probably would have said similar things a few weeks ago.

Principal Mode came to the center of the gym with a handheld microphone and quickly rattled off the announcements while she held the student's attention. "Don't forget to support our Snowmen in the stands tonight for the game against the Berk Dragons."

This was delivered so monotonically that Anna had to grin. Ms. Mode hadn't approved of the more 'kid-friendly' change of their mascot brought about by the PTA, citing that it gave them the intimidation ability of a soggy marshmallow. They had countered with the decision that had been made to abolish the homecoming court a few years before Anna had got there, to make the dance more accessible for everyone. Principal Mode had caved, but not very willingly.

"Today is your last chance to buy tickets at their reduced price for Saturday, so don't wait til last moment. And remember, for those of you still deciding on your wardrobe; _no capes_." With one last hiss into the microphone, she stomped her tiny feet over to the sidelines and clapped once. "Now, let the rally begin!"

Anna leaned forward in anticipation as the cheer squad swarmed the floor as music started blasting from the gym speakers. They were led by Olaf, resident snowman mascot. He led the students in a chant to get them hyped, throwing his hands in the air and doing sick moves while the cheerleaders got into place. Nobody really knew who he was under the suit. He insisted to anybody who asked that they call him Olaf, and talked in a silly, squeaky voice. Kind of ridiculous, but not even the anti-spirit brooders could hate him. He was just so enthusiastic and kind underneath that giant, misshapen snowman head.

When everyone was sufficiently crazed, Olaf moved to the back and the cheerleaders surged forward.

The hip thrusting and grinding that Anna had seen in the practice of the cheerleader's previous routine were practically tame compared to what she could only describe as an erotic interpretive dance of upright sex presented by the squad. If this was what pep rallies were usually like, Anna regretted not attending a single one since her freshman year. Even without two of their members, the squad's moves were smooth and without any faults Anna could see. The crowd roared with each nearly impossible feat and flip they made, and the tips of Anna's ears burned when she caught a few wolf whistles.

Several of the cheerleaders blew kisses at the crowd while others flounced back, sweeping their arms in wide movements before settling. One after the other, those not forming the base backflipped towards their squad mates and leaped on top of one another until they formed a pyramid. Anna followed Elsa the whole time, noting the others in their relative positions beside her but focusing largely on the twirl of her skirt, the bunching of her muscles as she moved, the thrust of her chest as she arched her back. The crowd in the bleachers was rowdy and on their feet most of the time, dancing along to the energetic thumping of the latest radio trash. So it was probably stupid that Anna wished she could catch Elsa's eye, or get one of those kisses blown directly at her instead of smacking into some drooling, heart-eyed lunkheads.

Once the routine was over, Anna sank back against Kristoff and stopped paying attention. The band performed, several of the athletic teams showed off, and everything was rounded out by some yowling battlecries from the football team. It was pretty much meaningless noise to Anna, who merely fantasized about implementing the maneuvers Elsa had pulled off in the bedroom. Maybe Elsa could teach Anna a thing or two about flexibility. A buzz in her pocket jostled her from her steamy daydream.

_Meet me in the left wing afterwards? Should be empty_

It was Elsa. Heart thudding in anticipation, Anna glanced from one side to the other to make sure Kristoff and Sven were occupied, and then quickly tapped out a response.

_Sure thing. _Double checking to see that no one was reading over her shoulder, she sent off another. _You were amazing._

_:) 3_

The floor was too busy for her to catch sight of Elsa again, and she might have been in the locker room anyway now that the squad's time slot was over with. She couldn't exactly slip out now without being noticed, so she sat through the rest of the rally, legs jiggling restlessly. It was the longest hour of her life. Finally things wound down and people started filing out of the gymnasium.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later. I gotta go to the bathroom." Anna started descended the bleachers, but Kristoff grabbed her.

"Do you want us to pick up something for you for dinner?" he asked, letting go of her arm.

"Nah, I've still got the food from last night. If I get hungry I'll scrounge around the kitchen, we probably have something."

Both Sven and Kristoff gave her a skeptical look. "Something that isn't expired?" Kristoff asked. Anna grimaced and shrugged.

"If there's nothing, I'll just walk and get something from the corner store or grab some fast food on Main Street."

"We'll pick up something extra. Sven and I are staying in town this weekend for the dance."

Anna looked surprised. "You're going?" The boys looked at each other and then back at Anna sheepishly.

"We weren't gonna, but," Kristoff started, wincing. "We're going with Meg."

"_Meg_?" Anna didn't really have much time to deal with this, shuffling back and forth on her feet and keeping an eye on the doors. There were so many people trying to leave at once that there was still a big enough crowd to slip away unnoticed. "Does she really need three dates?"

Sven flashed two fingers and shrugged when Anna shot him an astonished look.

"Aidon bailed on her, so we said we'd go with her and show him up," Kristoff explained.

"When was this?"

"This morning. That's why she played hooky." Kristoff's voice grew snide and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm surprised he didn't just stand her up. Prick."

A sick feeling churned in Anna's stomach. She hadn't even noticed Meg was absent. Had been too wrapped up in her own head. "Fuck," Anna cursed, for lack of anything better to say. Kristoff fidgeted and then nudged Anna and nodded towards the doors.

"Listen… There's not really anything more we can do right now. Go ahead and focus on… going to the bathroom." The knowing glance he sent her way made Anna flush bright red, but Sven's bemused confusion made her feel a little less embarrassed. Kristoff had at least kept things between the two of them, which was amazing, because he almost always told Sven everything. "And tonight you can come over and eat, and we can help you pick out what you're wearing to the dance."

Anna's blush worsened. "Am I that obvious?" she asked. Kristoff grinned.

"We have an extra ticket with your name on it if you don't buy a couple's ticket." They walked past her, and Anna coughed when she caught Sven signing frantically, asking what their conversation had been about.

She snuck over to the doors leading to the left wing, probably not being all that covert, but no one was paying attention to her. When she looked back to find Kristoff and Sven in the crowd, she spotted Elsa and Hans instead. They were standing rather close together, off to the side on the opposite end of the gym. Hans was grinning, and Elsa was leaning casually against the collapsed bleachers, a half smile on her face. Her arms were crossed. His hands were on his hips.

Anna swallowed. Elsa and Hans weren't dating, but that was the extent of Anna's knowledge on what they had to do with each other. It was dumb to be jealous - she could at the very least recognize the source of the lump in her throat - but… Anna didn't really know Elsa that well. It had been, like, a week since they'd even really acknowledged each other's existence significantly. Less than that since they'd really started _hanging out_, and they didn't exactly spend much of that time getting to know each other. She didn't know what Elsa was like around her friends. Or if she and Hans were friends that everyone just assumed were going out.

Shaking her head, Anna slipped through the doors and into the darkened hallway. This part of the building was for morning classes only, where she went for shop class in second period. The other technical classes were held there, too, as well as the smaller health and wellness classes that didn't operate out of the gym. The rooms were all large and spacious, so to conserve electricity (and keep costs down), the lights were shut off after lunch.

She didn't have to wait long. Elsa came through the doors, letting them fall shut slowly behind her. She seemed distracted, so Anna came up behind her, grabbed her hips, and whispered 'yahh!'.

Elsa _shrieked _and turned around, pressing Anna against the wall with her forearm. Laughing and gasping, Anna's shoulders shook, and Elsa backed off, glaring at her. "Not funny!"

Anna merely waggled her eyebrows at Elsa, who was panting, her chest heaving as she tried to calm down. The look was good on her, especially with sweat still shining on her skin even in the dark. "You look gorgeous," Anna blurted. She gulped when Elsa's glare turned into a soft, shy smile, and Elsa tucked a hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear.

Elsa leaned forward, agonizingly slow, and then they were kissing. Anna was pressed against the wall and they were kissing. Could barely breath, because Elsa's lips were warm and Anna could taste the saltiness of her perspiration still on them. When Elsa pulled away, Anna moved with her and kept the kiss going until she was on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders to steady herself. Anna pulled away when Elsa's hands settled on her hips.

They breathed each other's air for a few moments, and Elsa's eyes sparkled. Anna stood flat on her feet again and buried her face against Elsa's throat. "Was that my reward?" she asked breathlessly, still tasting Elsa in her mouth.

"No," Elsa said, and Anna whimpered. There was more. More of this, or even something better. "Follow me?" They held hands as they walked, Elsa leading Anna down the unlit halls. The sounds of the school, already muffled from the distance, faded into nothing but the soft ticks of the analog clocks on the wall. They turned into one of the classrooms. It was empty besides a pile of mats in the corner; probably used as the aerobics room, or for dance class.

"So," Anna said, startling herself and Elsa. They'd both gotten used to the quiet. Elsa let go of Anna's hand and turned towards her, brushing her palms over her skirt. "Um. What's up?" Anna winced when Elsa laughed.

"I wanted to give you-" Pausing, Elsa stared at Anna's backpack, which was slung over her shoulder, and then slapped her hands over her face. "Oh _no_," she groaned. "I left my bag in the locker room! I'll be right back," she promised, and promptly ran back out. Literally _ran_; Anna could hear her footsteps slap the linoleum as she went.

It only took a minute for Anna to start fidgeting. One more for her to poke her head out of the room to see if Elsa was heading back her way. As fast as she was going, it shouldn't have taken this long for her to come back. Anna traced her way back towards the gym, listening intently for the sound of Elsa's footsteps.

"I already said no, Hans."

Anna narrowed her eyes, pausing by the opening of a short hallway that branched out from the main one she was walking down. Elsa's voice didn't sound at all amused. She poked her head around the corner and frowned when saw that Hans was standing close to Elsa again. _Too_ close, from the uncomfortable look on Elsa's face.

"Come on, Elsa," the familiarity of Hans' tone when his tongue lavished over Elsa's name made Anna's scowl deepen even further. "I know it's kinda your _thing_, but this whole 'hard to get' thing, it's getting old. Drop the act. Everybody already expects us to go to homecoming together."

"Could that be because _you've _been telling people I already said yes?" _The sarcasm is strong with this one,_ Anna thought with a grim smile. Elsa's clear disdain made Anna hold back a little. She didn't want to butt in on a situation Elsa could handle herself.

"I'll show you a good time," Hans promised, ignoring Elsa's biting comment. "You'll have a better night with me than if you go with another guy. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Are you talking about the dance, or you prematurely ejaculating on my dress in the back of your Hummer?"

Anna nearly choked, clapping a hand over her mouth. There had been whispers of rumors that had even reached her low end of the totem pole, about an incident that involved Hans, his homecoming date, and a rather exorbitant dry cleaning bill for a rental dress, but nobody had really believed it. From the way Hans' face turned puce, Elsa had a bit more knowledge on what went down than the rest of the general populace. "Listen, you don't have to be such a _bitch_," he growled, clenching his hand and stepping heavily forward. Elsa flinched, and Anna decided it was time to intervene. "Just go with me to the fucking dance, alright?"

"Hey."

Anna watched Hans' shoulders tense as he swung around, and she frowned when she saw him relax.

"Oh, hey," he greeted, his face composed in a friendly smile as he took a step towards her and away from Elsa. "Anna, right?" If she hadn't seen the way he'd cornered Elsa against the wall, Anna might have been impressed that he knew her name. "No offense, but, If you don't mind, me and Elsa were having a private chat."

Anna shot a look at Elsa, whose face was unreadable. The clenched hands at the cheerleader's sides made Anna furrow her brow and glare at Hans. She wasn't going to leave Elsa alone to deal with this guy. "She doesn't want to go with you, so back off." Hans' eyebrows shot up and he took a step back, looking between the two women, confused.

"So you were eavesdropping, huh?" Hans shook his head and chuckled. "Listen," there was pity in his voice, and it made the hair on the nape of Anna's neck stand on end. "Elsa and I… We have a - a _complex_ relationship. You wouldn't really understand. Whatever you heard… We were just playing around, alright?"

Anna had to swallow a growl to keep herself from lashing out at him. As if he knew Elsa more than she did… Anna looked back at Elsa again, whose face was hidden by her bangs as she trembled, still leaning against the wall, saying nothing. "Elsa?"

The name came out embarrassingly small and childish. Anna ignored the crack in her own voice, searching for Elsa's reaction. Elsa looked up at the sound, though, and Anna could recognize the burning look in her eyes. "My answer is the same, Hans. No."

Hans' amicable demeanor dropped so fast Anna felt like she got whiplash. "Listen," he ground out, baring his teeth like he couldn't quite smile. "We can talk about this later, when we're alone again."

"Seriously, _back off!_" The surprised look that both Hans and Elsa shot her didn't make Anna falter, not this time. "I thought you might be a guy who knows that no means no," she growled warningly, the implication making Hans take another step back and wipe the contention of his face. "You're sounding like a typical cartoon jock in a stupid high school movie."

"Like I said, it was merely a misunderstanding. I didn't mean for it to sound like-"

"Whatever you meant or didn't mean, if Elsa wants you gone, you better move your fugly Wolverine-lookin' mug a circumference and half of the Earth if that's what it takes. And quick, before you find my foot lodged so far up your ass you can taste toe jam."

That feral not-smile was back, and part of Anna hoped Hans would give her an excuse to punch him into next week. "Well. I won't stand here and be insulted by your pet loser, Elsa. If you want to be an adult and talk to me yourself, I'll see you after the game tonight." Anna bristled - more at the implication that Hans might corner Elsa again than at the petty insult - as Hans brushed past her and stalked off. She resisted the urge to take a swing at his broad back, knowing that even if she won here, she'd find herself suspended, expelled, or jumped by the football team.

"What a loser," Anna spat, once Hans was out of sight. She turned back to Elsa, brow furrowed in frustration. "Seriously, what the hell was with him? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, including hear his bullshit 'logic' as to why you guys would be perfect for each other, or whatever delusions he has bouncing around in his otherwise empty head."

The bemused look Elsa gave her spurred Anna on, making her pace back in forth in front of Elsa and flail her arms.

"Hell, you don't even have to go to homecoming at all! Although I assume you do, like, your friends will probably be there and it seems like a thing you'd want to do. But a date isn't necessary!"

_Wait, what?_ Anna's eyes widened but her mouth ran away with her, even as she wanted to swallow her words back up.

"You could go stag, and people would probably think you're awesome and cool and just nobody was good enough to be your date."

She was digging her own grave here. _Idiot, stupid, idiot! _

"Not that like, you think you're better than everybody else, but like, people wouldn't see it that way is what I'm saying. Like, you're pretty popular, so, even if you don't go with Hans people won't like, blame you for that. Except maybe his buddies, but they're just as big of assholes as he is." A sting pierced her heart, but still she went on. "But, uh, yeah. You can go to with whoever you want, and nobody can tell you otherwise."

Anna halted her franting circling when Elsa laughed, light and soft.

"Thanks," she said, and Anna turned to look at her, a lump forming in her throat. Elsa stood, relaxed, smiling. Like Hans had never interrupted them, except now she looked even softer, even surer. More sure? Anna didn't know and didn't care. She just swallowed hard when Elsa took a step forward and drew her into a hug. "Thank you," Elsa repeated. The words snatched the wind out of Anna's sails and she slumped against Elsa, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist.

"You're, uh, welcome." Anna smiled when she felt Elsa's body shake with giggles. She buried her face in Elsa's neck and breathed slow and steady, calming down considerably when she realized Elsa's breaths matched her own.

"And, Anna?"

"Hum?" Anna felt so relaxed holding Elsa that she could fall asleep, just like this, hopped up as she had been not a minute ago.

"I know you said I could go to the dance with whoever I want…"

Anna winced, hugging Elsa tighter, enjoying the embrace while it lasted. "Mhm."

"What if I want to go with you?"

It was hard to tell if Anna's thoughts were racing so fast she couldn't keep up, or if her head was entirely empty. Her arms fell to her sides and she blinked rapidly, near blind to the tremulous smile on Elsa's lips as she pulled back and away, rubbing her arm. Anna's heart jump started again seeing the way Elsa trembled, the way Elsa's gaze dropped and flickered back up to look at Anna's face. Her brain finally caught up, and she could read her own thoughts again. All the "cool" things she could say, the aloof expressions, the flirty responses, and the realization of time ticking on while she's just standing, quiet.

_It's been too long, dummy! _Her thoughts screamed. _She's waiting for you to say something! This is what you wanted isn't it? You're ruining it! She's not gonna want to go with you! Just open your mouth and-_

"Yeah, okay," Anna said, then kissed her.


	5. Homecoming With The Queen p1

Anna Andersen was a goddamn great fucking driver. A pro behind the wheel. One of the best on the road.

"Don't crash," Kristoff teased, slapping the driver's side door of the truck as he leaned against it. The ringing _clang!_ of flesh on metal made Anna flinch, and he laughed.

"_Not_ funny," she ground out between clenched teeth, her grip on the wheel tight and stiff.

"_Relax_," he drawled, squeezing her shoulder through the open window. "You'll be fine." Anna let out a sigh and tried to lower her shoulders from around her ears. "And if you crash, just call, and I'll have Meg swing by and pick you kids up."

"Fuck off!" It was hard to punch someone through a car window, but Anna managed. She laughed, though, and Kristoff grinned through his fake groans of pain. "I'll see you at the school, loser."

"Oh yeah, here we go; now that you've got a popular girlfriend, you think your friends are losers." His tone was light enough, but Anna looked at him sharply, gnawing at her lip.

"Bro," she started, and Kristoff rolled his eyes, pushing off from the truck and taking a step back.

"I was kidding." Anna opened her mouth, and Kristoff interrupted her. "And I know, I know," he said flatly, "she's not your girlfriend." Lips clamping together audibly, Anna's cheeks flushed and she fidgeted in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Anna muttered, a smile twitching on her lips. "I get what you mean." Sitting up straight and turning the key in the ignition, Anna listened to it sputter into a roar. It was time to go. She burst into a full blown grin and leaned forward against the wheel, throwing an excited look at Kristoff. "Tell Meg she looks beautiful," she advised, putting the truck into drive.

"I will."

"And shave your face before she shows up, you fucking animal," Anna teased, cackling as she pressed the gas pedal and drove off.

Kristoff decided not to tell her her tie was crooked.

It was a short enough drive to Elsa's house, maybe ten minutes tops. It would have been safer to wait a bit longer to go pick her up, seeing as the dance wouldn't start for a little over an hour. Anna wasn't sure if showing up this early was lame or courteous.

Which was why she spent a longer time sitting in front of Elsa's place than she did driving over.

Stupid. Definitely stupid. Elsa had been the one to ask her to the dance (which was kind of humiliating, kind of super flattering), there was no reason to fret so hard about picking her up. Sure, Granpap's truck was a little beat up - but it was a good, reliable set of wheels. It was just…

The two-sided garage door on the side of Elsa's house was closed, but Anna bet there was at least one luxury vehicle chilling inside. With how nice Elsa's house was, it was all but a guarantee. The sun hadn't set yet, but lights were on inside the house. And Anna was sitting in her truck. Had been for the past fifteen minutes.

"Okay, Andersen," Anna said sternly to the rearview mirror. "Get your act together. You've got this. You've done this a million times." Her brows furrowed at her reflection and she grimaced. "Uh, okay, not really. But how hard can it be? Just go inside, make nice with the 'rents, grab Elsa, say nothing about fucking her - cuz, duh, totally TMI. Wave buh-bye, get out, go have fun at the dance thing. Easy! Cut and dry. Not terrifying at all." She ignored the way her voice cracked over the word 'terrifying' and focused instead on what she need to do. Or rather, _not _do. As in, no goo goo eyes or innuendos while Elsa's parents were in the room. If she kept that in mind, things'd go smooth as silk. Anna gulped. "Yeah, right," she groaned. _This is going to be a train wreck._

A buzz in her pocket made her jump in her seat, and subsequently get slammed back down in a seatbelt choke hold.

_You still coming? ;) _

Elsa. Anna took a calming breath and unclipped the belt, smiling down at her phone and shaking her head. Apparently nobody in the house had spotted her sitting outside like an idiot.

_Actually I thought I'd drive to Norway instead._

_Wow, your car has submarine capabilities? Fancy. _

Glad Elsa knew she was joking, Anna opened the driver's side door and hopped out. _I'm here._

_Already? Give me a sec! _

Snorting, Anna headed towards the house, shooting off another text (_You were the one asking if I was still coming!_). Her stride up the sidewalk was hardly confident, but she wasn't slinking along, either. When she stepped onto the porch, Anna paused, taking a slow and steady breath. There was no helping the wry smile that spread on her face when she remembered the last time she stood on this porch. Back when her mind had raced with excuses _not_ to walk through the door in front of her. When she thought that it was a portal to disaster.

The only sentiment that lingered from that day was that she didn't want to drag things out any longer. She rapped her knuckles on the door, steeling herself for when Elsa answered and sent her thoughts scattering again. Anna had no idea what Elsa's dress looked like; only that it was blue and a bit shorter than ankle length. Considering the length of Elsa's cheer skirt, Anna wondered at the conservative choice, but hell, she wasn't exactly a paragon of fashion.

Before she had a chance to delve deeper into thoughts about hems and popular dress styles, the door opened.

There was a man behind it, not Elsa. His teeth were blindingly white when he smiled at Anna. He had to be Elsa's dad, although his blonde hair wasn't nearly as fair as his daughter's. His _eyes, _however, were just as startlingly blue as Elsa's, and his eyebrows had that same elegant arch. When a woman - probably his wife, definitely Elsa's mom - rounded the corner, Anna had to blink, and blink again, to keep from rubbing her eyes in surprise.

_She _was _definitely_ where Elsa got most of her looks, because _damn_ if she didn't look like an aged up Elsa clone, only with brown hair and crow's feet. "Hello dear," she greeted cheerfully, and Anna gave her an uneasy smile. "Come on in!"

Anna shuffled awkwardly into their foyer. She was painfully aware of the too-big suit jacket she'd borrowed from Kristoff, thrown over a plain, mint-colored blouse and a green-and-yellow plaid miniskirt. The couple's notice dropped to her chest nearly simultaneously, attention drawn to the awful job she'd done with her black tie. Another loan from her best friend, one she didn't quite know how to put on correctly. It was probably strikingly obvious that she'd thrown the outfit together last minute. Their poorly concealed smiles made her blush to the tips of her ears.

"My name is Agdar, and this is my wife Idunn," Elsa's dad informed her, gesturing between the two of them. "And you're Elsa's friend Anna, right?" Anna nodded stiffly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Elsa should be down in a second," Idunn promised, and Anna sure fucking hoped so. She resisted picking at her black leggings, knowing the bad habit would wear a hole in them before she and Elsa even got to the dance. They all loitered in the foyer for a few uncomfortable moments before Idunn ushered them further into the house. Neither Idunn nor Agdar had stopped smiling since Anna had walked inside. It was a bit Stepford; creepy in that awkwardly picture perfect way.

They made it to the foot of the stairs before the small talk made its triumphant, uncomfortable return. "So, you're on the student council with Elsa, is that right?" Agdar asked, but before Anna could do anything but squirm where she stood, Idunn shook her head.

"No, dear, Elsa isn't on the student council this year. She did the dance committee, but said she was going to focus on… to focus on… Well, some scholarship competition I think." They looked at Anna, whose shoulders were up to her ears and whose uneasy smile trembled on her lips. "But, I'm sure I've heard Elsa talk about you before. She just has so many friends!"

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Our popular girl," Agdar bragged, and Idunn poked him in his paunch, shaking her head.

"She got that way on her own, dear," she teased, and Anna was suddenly acutely aware that Elsa's parents were in love. Like, actually enjoyed each other's company. Probably kissed and played grab ass in their chrome washed kitchen. They seemed a little clocked out, Anna thought, but still into each other. That was stranger than the non-stop smiling, the matching sweaters in the family portraits hanging up on the wall, the fact that they wore shoes inside the house.

A creak at the top of the stairs, followed by the firm clearing of a throat, drew Anna's attention. As she looked up, time really seemed to slow down as she was slapped in the face with the image of Elsa descending to meet them.

_This is it._ Anna was amazed that her thoughts rang so clearly in her head when her brain was buzzing and her jaw worked back and forth. _This is a cliche romance movie. I'm the idiot schmuck who gapes at the beautiful woman coming down the stairs - and who sure as _fuck_ doesn't deserve her. _She swallowed hard, throat bobbing, because _damn_. Elsa was _more _than beautiful. She was… was something that even Anna's racing thoughts couldn't keep up with.

Elsa's hair was piled on the back of her head in a twisting but immaculate coil of thick platinum braids. Only her bangs escaped from the tight plaits to brush against her forehead. All that decorated her neck was a sheer, scarf-like tie that held up her bodice with a tight knot at the nape of Elsa's neck, the free ends falling over her shoulders and down her back like a gossamer cape. The bodice itself shimmered under the soft light with each of Elsa's steps, showcasing the different shades of blue stitched into the stiff fabric. Each movement stirred the bottom of the dress and revealed high cut slits in the sides of the skirt that dashed any impression that it was a conservative choice.

Elsa made it to the bottom of the stairs, shoes in hand. They were the same blue as the skirt of Elsa's dress, and, luckily, flats. Even standing barefoot in front of Anna, Elsa was still quite a bit taller. Anna had to look up to catch Elsa's eyes, which were soft and sapphire-bright, and framed nicely by a minimal amount of artfully applied makeup.

It was a bit too much for Anna to match Elsa's gaze, so she flickered her focus slightly over her shoulder instead. Two sparkling citrine drop earrings dangled from Elsa's earlobes. Those and the yellow flower on Elsa's wrist were the only splashes of color that didn't match the monochromatic wash of azure hues that characterized the rest of her outfit. Then Anna realized that they subtly resonated with the yellow on her own plaid skirt, the waistband and lines. Anna swallowed again, opening her mouth to say something, anything, but Elsa's father beat her to the punch.

"Well, aren't you girls just a pretty picture!" Warmth curled in Anna's stomach at the thought of the two of them looking good together, despite her haphazardly chosen outfit. "You'll have to beat the guys off with sticks!" The warmth sapped out of her and she had to fight not to scowl. An askance look at Elsa showed that her smile had gone stiff and polite. The thought of having to deal with one guy in particular soured Anna's mood - as much as it could with Elsa still standing by her side, reaching for Anna's hand and threading their fingers together.

"Father," Elsa began, but Agdar was frowning quizzically at Idunn, who tugged his arm and turned them away from the girls.

In a not-so-subtle whisper, Idunn chastised, "We've been over this." Elsa covered her face with a hand and Anna stared and fidgeted, unsure of what to do.

"What?" Agdar demanded, even less concerned with making their supposedly private conversation less audible to Elsa and Anna. "What did I say?"

"Agdar, they're _lesbians_," Idunn hissed, and Anna's face was enveloped in an instant burning blush.

"Anna, I got this for you," Elsa said loudly, her own cheeks tinged with pink. Anna turned to her, surprised, and froze when Elsa's hand brushed against her chest. Looking down, she saw a sky blue flower with bright green leaves blooming from the breast pocket of her jacket. Lifting up her hand, she tickled her fingers over the petals, and realized they were made of fabric. "It will last longer that way." Anna looked up at her with a grin, once again struck by the fondness in Elsa's expression and shimmering eyes. "Why don't we…"

"Oh no you don't," Agdar interrupted, seemingly recovered from his re-education, the toothy smile returned to his face. "We need pictures!" Idunn's enthusiasm matched his, and directly correlated to Elsa's exasperation.

"Pictures, sounds good," Anna said, ignoring Elsa's eyeroll. The quicker they gave into those sort of parental demands, the faster they could jet and start their evening, full speed ahead. Beaming at Anna and clapping her on the shoulder, Agdar scuttled away to grab his camera. Idunn stood there with the girls, smiling wide at them, and Anna squirmed under her stare.

"You two really do look wonderful together," Idunn assured them, wiping a bead of moisture from the corner of her eye.

"Mother…" Elsa murmured, hiding her face in Anna's hair. Anna gnawed on her lip, unsure whether to smile or grimace. It was a strange moment, tugging her in conflicting directions. This wasn't her home, and these weren't her parents, crying and chiding and teasing. But she was here anyway, with Elsa, and couldn't quite bring herself to say she was completely out of place.

The sound of a shutter and a quick burst of light made Anna jump, jostling Elsa from her hiding spot in Anna's bun. "The best ones are candid," Agdar informed them with a wink, and brought the camera up again. In the brief moment before Anna was blinded by the flash, she saw that it was a very nice, very expensive looking piece of hardware.

"Give them a second to compose themselves!" Idunn grabbed the camera and giggled, kissing Agdar on his cheek when he made to protest. "Alright, Elsa, Anna, ready?"

They contorted themselves into a few stiff, stereotypical pre-dance picture poses - side by side with an arm wrapped around each other's waists, facing each other with Elsa pretending to adjust Anna's boutonniere, Elsa hugging Anna from behind as they both shot plastic smiles at the camera. Anna couldn't help but blush the whole time, with Elsa brushing against her, constant physical contact being maintained while Elsa's parents oohed and ahhed over them.

"Alright, that has to be about a hundred pictures by now," Elsa complained, and Anna had to hide a smile. Elsa hadn't seemed the type to whine, but doting parents drew all kinds of strange reactions from their kids. Neither Agdar nor Idunn felt the need to hide their amusement, laughing at Elsa's huff.

"We'll let you go," Idunn relented, cupping Elsa's cheek and pinching it slightly when Elsa drew away. "Be free, sweet teenagers. Escape into the wild blue yonder."

"Have fun," Agdar added, interrupting Elsa's eyeroll. "But not too much fun." He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into the pockets of his beige chinos, hunching over slightly. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Elsa blushed brightly, and if Anna hadn't gone red herself, it would have been hilarious to see. "Um, yeah," she began cautiously, "If I come home tonight, it'll be after you guys are in bed." Agdar nodded, gave her a quick hug, clasped Anna's shoulder, and broke off to head deeper into the house. Elsa stared after him for a moment, her expression unreadable. When Anna's hand slipped into hers, Elsa jerked in surprise and turned towards her. A slow smile curled on her lips when she looked down and knitted their fingers together.

"He'll be alright," Idunn promised, and the two girls looked at her, having momentarily forgotten she was still there. "He's a dad, that's how they are."

Anna ducked her head, staring down at her shoes.

Idunn went on. "Do stay safe, and have lots of fun, okay?" She seemed to be tearing up again, and drew both Elsa and Anna into a tight hug. Anna wrapped an arm around Idunn's waist and squeezed once before letting go. Idunn held on a few moments longer, brushing her hands over their heads, before stepping back. Elsa sighed and pressed a kiss to her mother's forehead.

"I'll text you when the dance is over so you know we're okay," she promised, and Idunn waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. Your father and I will find a way to occupy ourselves while you're gone." Sticking out her tongue at Elsa, Idunn turned to follow Agdar. "Somehow we entertained ourselves before you came along, and we will after you move out, too." Her rumbling chuckle reminded Anna of Elsa's, when the cheerleader got it in her head to tease.

"Oh, ew!" Elsa grimaced, but she seemed more amused than disgusted.

"Now you know what it's like for us to know what you'll be doing tonight!" Idunn called over her shoulder, and cackled. Elsa wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips. Her face relaxed when Anna kissed her jaw. With Elsa's parents out of sight, Anna couldn't wait any longer to grasp Elsa's hips and tilt her head up to press kisses along the side Elsa's face. Elsa turned and leaned forward, her hands resting on Anna's shoulders, and their lips met. At first, a soft, hesitant brush- and then Anna pushed forward, gripping Elsa tightly and groaning quietly against Elsa's mouth. Hands sliding from Anna's shoulders to the small of her back, Elsa's smile opened up for Anna's tongue to flicker against her teeth before probing deeper.

The feeling of the wall against her back jolted Elsa out of her haze, and she broke the kiss, giggling when she felt Anna pout. "I knew it was a good idea to not wear lipstick tonight," Elsa murmured against Anna's cheek. Anna snorted and dragged her mouth back to Elsa's, nibbling on her lip. "But maybe we could go somewhere else?" Her breath hitched when Anna nudged a knee in between her thighs. "Somewhere my parents won't walk in and see us making out?"

Anna didn't really want to think at the moment, but she saw Elsa's point. Still, she stalled, slipping a hand from Elsa's hip around to cup her rear, the silken material of Elsa's dress rasping pleasantly against Anna's palm. "I'm not above a little _risk_," she purred, her eyes fluttering closed at Elsa's pleading mewl as Anna kneaded her flesh. "But yeah, let's beat feet. We'll have plenty of room to go horizontal in the back of my truck."

Elsa laughed and slipped from Anna's loosened grasp, stumbling towards the door. Anna smirked, enjoying the view as Elsa bent over to pick up her shoes - when had she dropped them? - watching as Elsa slipped them on. Her hips wiggled temptingly. Once Elsa had her flats securely on her feet and started to straighten up, Anna moved forward and docked against Elsa's behind, her hands returning to Elsa's hips and pulling them closer together with a rough grind. Elsa's gasp was shaky, but she pressed firmly back into Anna with no hesitation.

As Elsa stood up, she dragged her hands up Anna's legs, lifting the hem of Anna's skirt and scraping her nails over Anna's leggings, sparking warmth along Anna's nerves. Catching on the seam along Anna's inner thighs, Elsa's fingers tensed, caressing the sensitive skin through the thin material. Anna's knees locked, keeping her from collapsing, and she clutched Elsa's waist to stay upright. "W-weren't we gonna..?" Anna croaked, and her hips tried following Elsa's hands as she pulled them away and turned around. They were so close together, Anna could feel the stuttered movement of Elsa's chest as she breathed unevenly.

"Yeah…" Elsa whispered, dipping down to capture Anna's lips again. The kiss was slow and gentle, and drew a low whimper from Anna's throat when Elsa took a step back. "Let's go."

Had Elsa's parents not been in the house, Anna might have dragged her upstairs and had her way with her just then. Fortunately, the truck was only a few seconds away as they smiled at and stumbled over one another. Their hands clasped as they shuffled down the sidewalk. One would send a sidelong glance at the other and prompt another round of giddy laughter, and their cheeks remained flushed as Anna let go to open the passenger door for Elsa.

"Your Highness," she said with a bow, holding onto the door handle and grinning.

"Why thank you," Elsa demurred playfully, stroking Anna's cheek before climbing into the truck. The feeling of Elsa's touch lingered there as Anna closed the door and rounded to the driver's side. A glance at the dashboard clock told her that they were doing fine, if Elsa was the type to want to show up on time. The corner of Anna's mouth twitched when she thought of a few ways to pass the time if Elsa wanted to be 'fashionably late'.

Anna pulled away from the curb and tried to focus on driving. It was a little difficult when Elsa's hand landed on her arm and fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket, but she didn't make any untoward moves that would make it impossible to keep her eyes on the road. Anna's mouth felt dry. It was hard for her to swallow, and she forced herself not to flick her eyes to the side and rove her gaze over Elsa, who sat primly next to her. If things went right, she'd have all night to look at her, bask in the image of her clad in that dress- and maybe out of it.

Another dry swallow had Anna narrowing her eyes at the street as it stretched out in front of her. Other than the rumble of the engine, things were quiet, and she could only wrack her brains for what to say. Or if she should say anything at all. The drive to the school, or at least near the school where she planned to park, was short enough that if she started talking she'd just babble on about nothing. Elsa herself seemed content with the silence, but Anna couldn't be sure, and when Elsa's hand slid from where it had been playing with her sleeve, Anna reached out automatically to clasp it. Driving one handed wasn't the safest, but she needed the contact.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Elsa was smiling bashfully at her. "I really want to kiss you."

Anna's hands tensed, on the wheel and against Elsa's fingers. "I really wanna kiss you, too," she replied with a grin, "but we'd probably crash." She sped up a bit, willing the distance to grow shorter so she could pull over and drag Elsa into her lap. A few minutes and some internal grumbling at the nature of space and time later, Anna momentarily retrieved her hand from Elsa's gentle, stroking grasp to slide into a space underneath a tree. They were a bit of a way down from the school, but there were a few other cars parked nearby, probably trying to avoid the crowded parking lot. It would be easier to slip away from here when the dance drew to a close, without trying to navigate a bunch of idiot drivers. It was also a plus that, this way, they spent far less time trying to find a spot to park.

And the distance gave them a bit of privacy as Anna turned off the truck and slipped her keys into her pocket. She turned towards the passenger seat just as Elsa crawled over to her and started doing some delightful things with her tongue against Anna's lips. The steering wheel kept Anna from yanking Elsa any closer. Anna gave an annoyed grunt when her arm got trapped in the seat belt as she reached for Elsa. "Sec," Anna said, unclicking the belt, but Elsa didn't break the kiss, merely tilted her head and sucked on Anna's lower lip. Groaning into Elsa's mouth, Anna brought her own tongue out to play, pushing it against Elsa's and opening her mouth wider to capture Elsa's tongue between her lips.

The sudden blaring honk made both of them jerk, their teeth clicking together and their noses mashing against one another. Anna had accidentally pressed the horn. She dipped her head with an embarrassed laugh. "It's a bit of a tight fit in the cab."

"You said something about going horizontal in the truck bed?" Elsa's response would have been pithy if it hadn't been so breathless. She looked impossibly put together despite her panting, and Anna couldn't help but lean forward and press a chaste kiss to Elsa's lips again.

"Sorry, yeah," Anna said, reaching backwards to open her door without looking away from Elsa. The small smile Elsa wore was pleased and playful, and before Anna could climb out, Elsa grabbed ahold of her tie. Pulling Anna forward, Elsa tilted her head and gave her a prolonged, quivering kiss, lips already plump and rosy from the friction. Anna felt when Elsa let go of her tie, knowing that it was probably even more of a mess now, but didn't care or pull away.

They ended up breathing heavily against each other's faces, pausing long enough for Anna to nuzzle Elsa's jaw. Under Anna's attention, Elsa's mouth fell open and let out a puff of breath. "We should… We should do that…"

"Do what?"

"Move."

Anna didn't quite see the benefits of that, especially since she was perfectly content in latching onto Elsa's neck with her teeth and running her tongue over her skin. The way Elsa was trembling and the helpless whimpers she was letting out were also arguments towards staying put.

"I want you to touch me."

That would do it. "Yeah, okay," Anna breathed against the moist patch of skin where she'd been working on giving Elsa a hickie. Untangling herself from Elsa, Anna unlatched the driver's side door and just about kicked it open. She wanted to press one last kiss against the juncture of Elsa's jaw and neck when she saw Elsa's throat bob in anticipation, but that would just trap them there again until Anna's want burned the fog from her brain.

Elsa didn't wait for Anna to open the door for her again, but instead hopped out and circled to the back of the truck bed. Letting down the tailgate and offering a hand to hoist Elsa up, Anna let her palm linger on the underside of Elsa arm for a moment. It was easy enough for Anna to hop up without assistance, having practiced plenty of times when she and the boys rode in the back with Granpap driving. Legs curled all proper like underneath her, Elsa sat and beckoned Anna closer with a single look. Casting a glance around them and seeing they were sufficiently alone, Anna yanked the tailgate back into place. She lowered herself onto her knees and shuffled over to Elsa, the cool metal chilling her legs.

The slit of Elsa's skirt seemed even higher when she was sitting, and Elsa flicked the front of it aside when she saw Anna's fixation on the pale stretch of thigh it revealed. The fabric pooled in front of the v of Elsa's thighs, her long leg on display. Anna didn't quite salivate over the sight, but her mouth was no longer dry. A strong hand clasped around the back of Anna's neck once she was close enough, and Elsa pulled her along to meet in an amorous kiss again.

Anna hooked her arms underneath Elsa's hips and lifted her briefly to bring Elsa onto her lap, sliding a trembling hand down Elsa's bare thigh and relishing in the heat of her skin compared to the cool air. The sun was in the midst of its descent for the evening, and it hadn't been a warm day. The thump of Anna's heart against her chest was almost painful as she shifted and lowered herself further into the truck bed, Elsa straddling her hips and burrowing her hands under Anna's jacket.

Elsa's eyes flitted from Anna's face down her body, lingering on her chest for a moment before straying distractedly to her arms as Anna shrugged out of her suit jacket. Anna's shiver was more from the sensation than the temperature, but Elsa bit her lip, her expression morphing from desire to concern. "Cold?"

"Hot," Anna rasped, her face flushed and her eyes glazed as she stared up at Elsa. She could feel Elsa's thighs squeeze around her waist and she shuddered again. Her skin was so smooth and soft underneath Anna's fingertips that her eyes closed from the sensation, almost overloading. She wondered what Elsa had on underneath the dress. Her hands traveled up to find out without thought.

"Ah," Elsa hummed, the sound cracking into a desperate whimper when Anna's fingers slipped under her dress and tickled the edge of her panties. Anna's eyes snapped back open and she rubbed circles into Elsa's skin, reluctantly drawing away from the juncture of Elsa's thighs with a shuddery breath. Hips bucking in disagreement with the retreat, Elsa doubled over, Anna's face full of her chest, and grabbed Anna's hands. She led them back to her inner thighs, and Anna groaned, low and wanting.

"Elsa…" The name was no more than a breath on Anna's lips.

"Anna…" Elsa answered, swaying back on Anna's lap and dipping her head even with Anna's so they could kiss again. When she pulled away, Elsa murmured, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Anna's eyes closed briefly and she took a breath. She wasn't quite ready to head towards the school yet, her body hot, her heart drumming hard, her breath catching in her throat. Elsa's weight felt good pressed against her. "Gimme a minute, and then we can head in." A minute might not be enough, but Anna was pretty sure Elsa wouldn't be counting. She could feel Elsa trembling in her embrace.

"No, I mean…" Anna opened an eye to stare at Elsa, who was worrying at her lip and dragging her fingertips along Anna's neck. "Do you wanna just… skip the dance? Go somewhere else?"

The question jolted Anna out of her hazy stupor and she shifted, sitting up straighter and furrowing her brow. "Why?"

Elsa studied a spot just over Anna's shoulder closely, her fingers still tracing distracting patterns across Anna's throat. "I… We could just, y'know… Have fun… together… alone..." Heat flared between Anna's legs when Elsa ground her hips against Anna's lap, emphasizing just what kind of fun Elsa was talking about.

But Anna shook her head, and another sort of warmth settled in her chest as she tapped Elsa's chin and brought Elsa's eyes back to meet her gaze. "We could." She searched Elsa's face and kissed the tip of her nose, smiling when Elsa blinked rapidly, surprise and confusion evident in her expression. "But I dunno. I mean, if you _really _don't wanna go to the dance, we don't have to. Like, duh. But _you_ asked _me_ and I kinda feel like you _do_? Wanna go? And like, dance and junk?" She could feel herself blushing but didn't look away from Elsa, wanting to get her words from her brain to her mouth without fucking up, wanting to say what she actually meant and say it _right_. "I know this is kind of your thing, and I know you helped plan it and sell tickets and stuff. So I'm not gonna bail on something you like, just cuz I'm not super hype about it or whatever."

"I didn't think…" Elsa began, but Anna raised an eyebrow and Elsa fell silent, kissing her approval to go on onto the bridge of Anna's nose.

"I was gonna ask you, you know, to go with me." The surprise returned to Elsa's face, and quickly turned into an absolutely pleased smile, bright and snatching up Anna's heart in a warm, squeezing hug. It made her wish that she _had _asked Elsa first, to have been privy to that expression before, but this was okay too. Maybe more than okay. Maybe awesome. "But you asked me first. And I wanna dance with you, and show you off, cuz _damn, _I probably have said it a million times tonight, but you look _amazing_. Like, gorgeous beautiful."

The look on Elsa's face was worth feeling like she probably sounded like the dumbest person on earth.

"I do want to have fun with you, Elsa." Anna was surprised she could read the quirked eyebrow and smirk before Elsa could even say anything. "What we've done together has been fun, don't get me wrong, but like… There are lots of different kinds of fun and I'd like to…" This probably sounded like too much, too fast, but the filter was long gone from Anna's waggling tongue. "I'd like to experience all of them with you."

It was hard, maybe impossible, to read most of the emotions that Elsa cycled through in the moments of silence following Anna's speech. But most of them seemed positive, and if the tight hug and enthusiastic kiss Elsa gave her were any indication, Anna had said the right things. "I'd really like that." Elsa spoke quietly against Anna's lips, and then they were kissing again.

When they came up for air, Anna beamed at Elsa, and Elsa smiled back just as dazzlingly. "And hey, you probably wanna see your friends or something, right?"

"So generous of you to share me with them," Elsa murmured, soothing her fingers over the nape of Anna's neck and eliciting a shiver. Anna pouted and jerked Esla closer, enjoying the startled squeal that escaped Elsa's mouth.

"That depends on how exactly I'm sharing you," Anna corrected, squeezing Elsa's rear roughly to prompt another squeak from her.

"Ah-hah." Laughing breathlessly, Elsa rolled her hips and pressed closer, speaking directly into Anna's ear. "Not like that. You don't have to share any of this." Elsa's hand punctuated her promise by leading one of Anna's up her body to her ribs, just below her breast. Far from a saint, Anna couldn't help but slip her hand a little higher and cup it reverently. The bodice was a bit too stiff to feel much, but both of them let out a soft moan at the touch.

"In that case, I'd be more than happy to grant them access," Anna joked, pulling away from Elsa's chest. Elsa made to get up from Anna's lap, but when their bodies rubbed together firmly from the movement, her legs went weak and she sat back down again. "As long as we can find an unoccupied bathroom if things get too… passionate." That had meant to be another joke, but Anna's voice came out low and hoarse and tingled throughout Elsa's body.

They somehow managed to extract themselves from one another. After slipping her suit jacket back on, Anna let down the tailgate and hopped to the ground, turning to help Elsa. Not that she needed help, Anna remembered, given that she'd leapt from far taller heights with only other girls supporting her weight. She almost retracted her hand, but Elsa grabbed hold and slid gingerly from the truck, one hand keeping her skirt from flying up. Anna normally wouldn't have minded if it did, but she spotted some guys loitering around. They seemed to be leering at the girls, and weren't exactly dressed for the dance.

Her observations were interrupted by the feeling of Elsa's hands smoothing over her jacket and undoing her tie. Confused, Anna turned her gaze back towards her date and grinned when she realized Elsa was sorting out her ruffled appearance with a look of concentration on her face. "Thank you, dear," Anna teased, her accent that of a 50's husband praising his wife. Elsa stuck out her tongue and Anna, anticipating the move, captured it in her mouth and led Elsa far back enough to reach the tailgate and slam it shut.

"Punk," Elsa groaned, not letting up on Anna's tie.

"Yup," Anna agreed, popping the end of the words against Elsa's lips and laughing when Elsa nipped her.

"Let me fix this!" The low whine in Elsa's throat only made Anna smile.

"Who's stopping you?"

"You're being _distracting_."

"Purely by accident, I promise," Anna teased, and leaned closer, pressing Elsa against the back of the truck. "I'll hold still." Voice rumbling with promise, Anna tilted her head to bear her neck. Elsa's fingers shook as she re-looped the tie beneath Anna's collar and quickly knotted it. With a gentle pat followed by a chaste kiss on the lips, Elsa slipped away from the truck and brushed the lap of her dress. Her smile was private and bashful, and she bit her lip to keep it from growing.

"Escort me to the ballroom?" she asked, and Anna proffered an arm for her to latch onto.

"Of course madam."

Their walk was far more coordinated this time. Anna was thankful she hadn't had any heels to wear, and had to make do with the knock-off oxfords she usually wore when she got dressed up. She would have fallen over and taken Elsa down with her had she tried to make up for the disparity in height with deathtrap shoes. From the stragglers working their way across the parking lot and the long line at the side entrance to the gym, she and Elsa had waited long enough so that the party was in full swing by the time they made it to the door.

"Tickets?" The kid manning the table looked bored as hell, his voice flat, barely looking at either of them as he chewed on the end of his silk tie.

Anna panicked, patting her pockets.

"I've got it," Elsa reminded her, handing the sharp, black stationary over to McDrooly. "I hope they let you off soon, Hiccup." He tossed his hair out of his face and started, recognizing who was talking to him.

"Oh hey, Elsa." His gaze strayed over to Anna and then snapped back to Elsa when Anna scowled at him. "Uh, yeah. Once they get ready to close the doors my duties will be over. I don't mind, really. Volunteering gets me in free. Save me a dance, will ya?"

Anna's scowl deepened even as Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist. "Between Astrid and Toothless, I think there won't be any room on your dance card for me," Elsa joked, and Hiccup grinned at her. At the sound of his name, Hiccup's black service dog poked his head up over the table that Hiccup sat at, looked around, and retreated back to the spot where he lay at Hiccup's feet.

There were a few students lined up behind them, so Elsa said her goodbyes to Hiccup and Anna tried not to look like she had something stuck up her ass when she gave him a stiff nod. Then they whisked along the short walk into the gym, sparkly white and blue fabric temporarily carpeting the floor with piles of fake snow along the walls.

"Who thought it was a good idea to bring winter inside two months early?" Anna griped, but Elsa only bumped her with a hip and didn't entertain the sudden bout of grouchiness that had overtaken Anna's countenance. They took one step inside the gym proper before a shrill shriek overtook the thumping music pouring out of the DJ setup in the corner.

"_Ohmygod!_" Anna's vision was interrupted by a flash of brown hair and a tug around her neck as she was smooshed into a group hug. "Elsa, look at you! You're so _hot_!"

Anna had to agree, but she bristled anyway, tugging out of what was basically a chokehold. Elsa was flustered, but that seemed to be more out of embarrassment than anything else. "Punzie," Elsa groaned, taking a step back, almost hiding behind Anna. Rapunzel grinned at the two of them, ignoring her date for the moment as he sidled behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Weren't we dancing, or something?" he muttered. She waved him off.

"It's true, cuz, and you know it. Anna, you look really cute, too," Rapunzel gushed, and it was Anna's turn to blush, especially as more girls noticed Elsa had arrived and came over, tugging their dates along. Belle, and another of Elsa's squadmates Aurora, grinned at Rapunzel's enthusiasm, while Adam and Mulan, their dates, looked about as confused and uncomfortable as Anna did. "I'm glad you guys made it, although I won't ask why you were late." The wink and kiss Rapunzel blew Elsa's way made Anna's face burn. Between the music, the low lighting, and the rather large crowd formed in the center of the gym, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed already.

It didn't help when Belle turned her piercing gaze to Anna. She'd been the one who nearly caught them in the bathroom the first time she and Elsa had sex, and the thought of that day made Anna squirm just as much as the searching look Belle gave her now.

"Ha, ha," Elsa said flatly, crossing her arms. Anna's eyes roved over to Aurora and Mulan, who were holding hands and seemed like they only came over because they saw Rapunzel and Belle move this way.

"Well, I won't ask you here and now. Maybe later, after the dance," Rapunzel teased, and before Anna could stop herself, she spoke up.

"Probably won't have time for all the details at that point; we have plans after." The quip popped out and she already wished she could swallow it back up. Elsa groaned and hid her face in her hands, blushing hard, and Anna was tempted to join her. She hadn't meant to say it, and it was hardly a good first impression.

"She's got jokes!" Rapunzel laughed and pushed Anna's shoulder. It was only a light shove but Anna stumbled, off balance from her own stupidity. "Well I'm sure you guys don't want to be bothered your whole night. I'll see you later. Come on Eugene, I guess I've let you stand there and pout long enough." Eugene protested that he was _brooding_, not pouting, but let her drag him off with a vigorous , the rest of Elsa's friends wandered off again with quick hi's and promises to meet on the dance floor, and Belle didn't fix Anna in place with her dark gaze again.

"Sorry," Elsa said, smiling sheepishly as they skirted the pulsing mass of dancers and loitered awkwardly at one of the round tables. Anna shrugged and shuffled from foot to foot, unsure. The way Elsa's dress glittered even in the dusky 'mood lighting' made Anna want to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist, but there were tons of people in here. The shitty music didn't help, thumping louder than her heartbeat in her ears while some guy crooned about how his girlfriend had left him for another guy.

Elsa took a step forward and Anna swallowed, but before either of them could say something, Anna stumbled forward from the force of a strong back slap.

"Hey sunshine!" Anna whirled around and threw a punch that was intercepted by a meaty hand and a boisterous laugh.

"Lookin' lame, Reindeer King," Anna sniped, feeling half angry, half relieved at the sight of Kristoff's stupid face. He'd taken her advice to heart and shaved his rugged jawline, whereas Sven was looking like a man straight out of the jungle with his shaggy hair and scruffy beard. They were both dressed similarly, black jacket and slacks with a white button up, the only thing differing between them being the color of their ties. The brief respite from the uncomfortable silence was overshadowed when the realization that Elsa was standing next to her, and that Kristoff and Sven were staring at Elsa, knotted in Anna's chest.

"Hey, Winters," Kristoff greeted. Sven waved. Anna turned to Elsa, who was smiling. Polite, but not in the cold or distant way she had when she was uncomfortable.

"Hello." She fiddled with the flower on her wrist and Anna reached for her hand without thinking.

"Els, this is Kristoff and Sven. They're my friends."

"Her big brothers," Kristoff corrected, and the feel of Elsa's fingers threading with Anna's made her feel dizzy and hot.

"Yeah, big headed," she retorted, and Elsa giggled. Anna couldn't help the triumphant half-smile that tucked into her cheek. "We're the same age."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." A sly smile worked its way onto Elsa's face, and Anna just knew she was about to be taunted. This was payback for what she'd said in front of Elsa's friends. "And I promise to take care of your _little_ sister," Elsa teased, looking at Anna briefly, her eyes lingering on Anna's quirked lips.

"You better." This voice belonged to neither Kristoff nor Sven, but was a snide and semi-serious snark that snuck between them. Meg followed the path of her words and Anna swallowed hard. The cream colored shawl in her arms had probably gotten her through the door, because the cut of Meg's dress bared her shoulders and drew the eyes to the v of her bust and the creamy expanse of her thighs. It was a damn fine dress on a damn fine body and Meg knew it, preening at the attention.

Anna blushed and looked away, missing Meg's triumphant smile. "And are you Anna's big sister?" Elsa asked, her voice calm but cutting, and Anna nearly choked.

"Not quite," Meg shot back, tone as hot as Elsa's was cool, sizzling with sarcasm as per usual. "Me and short-stack go way back. We're… close."

The innuendo was lost on no one, and Anna got over her embarrassment quick. "Meg," she said, warning as her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket. Meg waved her off, and stuck out her hand to shake.

"Megara," was her pithy introduction. The "_but_ _my friends call me Meg_" was notably absent, along with the flirty lilt in her voice. Anna might have attributed to her pissy mood having been passed over by her greasy dick of an ex-boyfriend, of all people. But something about the cant of her stance seemed almost territorial, which made Anna scowl. Elsa, not really knowing Meg other than knowing _of _her, took the offered hand.

"Elsa," was her bemused reply. When they let go of each other, Elsa brought her hand to the small of Anna's back. It would have been hilarious if Anna wasn't the one in the middle of the pissing match.

_I thought girls didn't have to squat on fire hydrants_, she thought wryly, but the feeling of Elsa's fingers drumming against her spine was too good to be too mad about. "Well, now that we all know each other, why don't we go do what people do at these things!" There was no use in trying to not be awkward, since it was so uncomfortable already.

Meg looped her arms into the crook of Kristoff and Sven's elbows and smirked. "Sure thing, sugar," she purred, "but I'm getting a dance from you before the end of the night." She stalked off before Anna could throttle her, so she turned to Elsa with an apology on her lips instead.

"I think she tried to crush my bones with that handshake," Elsa mused, and smiled lopsidedly at Anna. "The boys seemed nice."

"They're assholes," Anna said fondly, glad Elsa didn't seem mad about Meg. Or about Anna openly ogling Meg, now that Anna thought about it. She grimaced, but Elsa's hand smoothed up her back and to her shoulders.

"They all care about you." Anna couldn't argue. "Dance with me?" Anna couldn't argue with that, either, not with the exaggerated pout Elsa hit her with.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

At least the song playing as Elsa led her along wasn't one that she knew, so she couldn't say it was completely terrible. It sounded a little different from radio trash, but the raucous beat and staccato rhythm of the lyrics made it easy to dance to. For most, anyway. Anna saw several people clapping off beat and swaying dangerously around without a care. And several more people grinding on each other with no rhyme or reason, rubbing their bits and pieces like horny idiots with minds floating somewhere other than where they could actually hear the music.

Anna's head briefly joined them when Elsa spun and caught ahold of her hips. Any sound was drowned out by the spike of fire in Anna's veins that had very little to do with the packed bodies generating heat around them. Elsa tugged her closer and her lips moved. Anna couldn't catch what she said, but it didn't matter; there was no distance between their bodies. She could feel Elsa's breasts pressed against her chest, their thighs brushing against each other and her hands capturing Elsa's waist as they rocked.

"_God_," Anna breathed, and she could see Elsa laugh even if she couldn't hear it. The DJ was blasting the music so loud Anna could feel it in her chest, now that they were closer and the doors had shut. _No more kiddos let in after seven-thirty_, Anna thought dreamily, and she imagined she could feel Elsa's nipples stiffen when Anna dragged her hands down to just above the jut of Elsa's backside. Hands clasped around Anna's shoulders and Elsa leaned in. Her breath tickled Anna's ear and it threw Anna off to _feel _Elsa whisper into Anna's neck without being able to hear her.

She couldn't even wonder what Elsa was saying or understand the lyrics of the song or make out the cheers of the bodies around them. Stuck on the press of lips against her throat, the way that Elsa's hips gyrated into the curve of Anna's body, Anna could barely breathe, and why would she, except to inhale the spicy scent of Elsa's sweat?

Then the music cut off. Anna jerked her head towards the DJ, her ears clearing to hear the grumbled complaints of the students that had been lost in the song. Sure enough, Mr. Weselton was arguing with a grungy looking guy who had to be in his thirties, huge headphones and an ugly red beard decorating his neck.

"Just a sec, teenieboppers," and of course he sounded like a stereotypical stoner when he grunted into the microphone. "Techie difficulties."

Weselton snatched the mic from him. "We cannot have the volume of the music that loud!" he screeched, the feedback making most of the students wince and his voice making the rest of them scowl. "It is unsafe, and we have already received a noise complaint! Furthermore, lewd dancing and profanity will not be permitted-" Anna could tell he continued to rant from the way he kept jawing, but the microphone cut out. Once Weselton realized it, he turned on the DJ again, who shrugged and fiddled with a few dials on his control station.

Weselton, fed up, threw his hands into the air and stalked off to the punch bowl. Anna wondered if it was spiked yet, or if Mr. Oaken, who had been keeping a vigilant eye on it, had scared away anyone who might attempt such a thing.

The tunes came back on, although at a more subdued volume. It was likely that the cops would be patrolling the area anyway, waiting for fuckups to stumble around after nipping a bit too much cheap liquor or, god forbid, try and drive somewhere. Most of the students would rather not have uniforms show up and shut things down early, whether they planned on any illegal activities that evening or not.

Elsa's sheepish smile knocked the thoughts of anything but the curve of Elsa's lips out of Anna's head. "I guess we got a little carried away," she murmured, but Anna followed as she tried to put a little distance between them.

"Weasleton can fuck off," Anna said, tightened her hold on Elsa's waist, and kissed her. It was really no more than a peck, quick and dry. Elsa didn't try to prolong it this time, but the look of shock on her face might have had something to do with it. Grinning, Anna twirled Elsa out of time with the tempo (and genre) of the song, startling a laugh out of her.

"Didn't think you'd have the guts for that," Elsa teased, trapping more giggles behind pursed lips.

"What, kissing a pretty lady in front of a crowd?" Anna held onto Elsa's hand and shook her head, admiring the flush that suffused across Elsa's cheeks. "PDA ain't normally my thing," she confessed, "but not cuz I'm too scared." She stepped back to twirl Elsa again, an anticipatory grin on her face, and ended up bumping into someone. Turning around to apologize, she gritted her teeth and tried not to snarl when she saw who it was.

"Excuse me," Hans said, and the amused tone and the half-smile on his face made Anna's fingers itch. His hands fell from the waist of his dancing companion, who looked peeved at the interruption. The palpable presence of Elsa's body at Anna's back relaxed her a little, but she tensed again when Hans merely turned his head and walked away. The girl he had been dancing with stomped after him, throwing Anna a dirty look over her shoulder and bumping into a few people while she wasn't looking where she was going. Elsa's hands cupped Anna's stomach as she hugged her from behind and pressed into Anna's back. They fit together nicely and Anna could feel Elsa's heart beating against her shoulders.

"Let it go," she pleaded, and Anna's fists uncurled. She hadn't realized her hands had even clenched so tightly, enough to leave half moon marks in her palm. Elsa swayed their bodies in the momentary quiet as the song changed, and Anna slumped, the fight rushing out of her as Elsa's fingers tickled just above the waistband of her skirt.

The jaunty blare of a trumpet washed over the dancers, prompting more than a few excited turns of heads and hips for those who recognized the song already. Piano quickly joined the trumpet and the tempo picked up slightly when the vocals kicked in.

_When I need motivation, my one solution is my queen 'cause she stays strong. Yeah, yeah._

The smoothness of the singer's voice was contrasted against the sudden stiffening of Elsa's hold around Anna's waist. Concerned, Anna turned around, but Elsa was smiling, if with a bit of an embarrassed cant of her lips.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, but Elsa merely shook her head, her grin widening.

"Just listen."

The music was building up, starting to sound all the more familiar, pricking Anna's ears as she focused on the lyrics.

_Do you think I'm pretty? Do I make you feel like cheating? I'm like no, not really 'cause-_

Recognition clicked into place for Anna just as Elsa let out a laugh she couldn't hold back anymore, and the chorus slid home.

_Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her._

Anna groaned and glared in the direction of the DJ, only to spot Kristoff lingering nearby, giving her a cheeky smirk and two thumbs up when they matched gazes. So it wasn't just a case of irony, but a coup by her dumb friend. She flipped him off, but Elsa bopped her hips as the second verse came around.

"_She walks like a model. She grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle_," Elsa sang, lilting along to the tune and pulling Anna into a bouncy, prancing frolic past some grinders and a couple who was attempting to slow dance.

Her voice was light and smooth in Anna's ear and, god, Elsa was so _cute_ in that moment, her smile bright under the dim lights. Cute and genuine and damn if Anna couldn't help but smile back and bounce along. This was _fun_, and when Elsa could carry a tune pretty well, her crooning voice sending thrills down Anna's spine. "Ever thought about being in choir instead of on the squad?" Her tone was only half teasing.

Elsa grinned in response. "I tried that in freshman year, but I'm better in the shower."

Anna made a show of looking her up and down and leering. "I know you are."

To Anna's surprise, Elsa went red and averted her gaze. Anna's slight sway to the music slowed as she watched, trying not to laugh at Elsa's expression. Struggling valiantly, Elsa attempted to respond, but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled grunt. Taking pity on her, Anna keyed into the chorus.

"_Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_," she sang, her voice nowhere near as smooth as the singers, or as Elsa's. It came out as a hesitant, raspy sound at first, but at least the pitch was right, and the sound got a smile out of Elsa. She went on, holding onto Elsa's arms and drawing her closer again, sliding from side to side on beat. "_She is always right there when I need her._"

"You need me, huh?" Elsa asked, taking hold of Anna's tie and tugging her closer, so their faces aligned inches apart.

"You really like my tie," Anna noted, feeling it tighten around her throat slightly as Elsa pulled on it.

"That's not all I like," Elsa purred. Anna found it hard to swallow, and not just because of the fabric closing in around her neck. Their second dance floor kiss was much slower, Elsa coaxing Anna's lips apart and dipping her tongue into Anna's mouth for a brief, abrasive swipe. Anna was painfully aware that people could see them them, that Kristoff had probably been keeping an eye on her to catch the tantrum she'd throw about the song selection.

That Hans might be watching. Elsa made a surprised noise against Anna's mouth when she pushed closer and deepened the kiss, but didn't protest. When they pulled away for air, a string of saliva stretched and snapped between their lips.

"Alright kiddos, time to slow it down a bit. Let's get those cute couples out on the dance floor for this next song." The DJ's interruption wasn't exactly welcome, but it was inevitable. Plenty of people _left_ the floor, grumbling, but Anna didn't make a move to follow them, and to her delight, neither did Elsa. A few stragglers reluctantly made their way over, most of the enthusiastic dates already hugging close. She spotted Kristoff, Sven, and Meg contorting themselves into a surprisingly effective ready stance for dancing with three people.

"Ready for some awkward swaying back and forth while people without dates bitch on the sidelines?" Anna asked, grinning, and Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's neck.

"Only if you can handle some uncomfortable amounts of prolonged gazing into each other's eyes and- _oh_!" With an embarrassingly high pitched squeak, Elsa reached down and grabbed Anna's hands, sliding them up to her waist. "Keeping your hands _here_," she scolded halfheartedly. Ignoring Anna's pout, Elsa returned her hands to Anna's shoulders and squeezed.

_Yo Vanilla, kick it one time-_

"Woopsie. My bad. Let's try that again." Scrambling to put on the right selection this time, The DJ brought Vanilla Ice to a screeching halt.

Anna couldn't help but laugh, resting her forehead against Elsa's shoulder. "Oh my god," she said, her body trembling with barely contained chuckles. Elsa gave a wry smile.

"Mood killer, anyone?" Elsa's voice shook when Anna pulled her closer, waggling her eyebrows.

"What, you don't find 'Ice Ice Baby' romantic? Certainly goes with the Winter Wonderland theme."

Elsa's retort went unspoken when what must have been the song the DJ had intended to pick started playing, smooth and soft, out of the speakers.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand._

Anna grimaced. She might have preferred his first choice. But still, she leaned in close, and Elsa wrapped around her and swayed. As long as she didn't listen to the lyrics, maybe the soothing lull of the music would suffice to make things better. Elsa really did intend on locking gazes with her, it seemed, and as cliché as it was her eyes were bright and wide and… ugh, easy to get lost in. Despite the grossly cheesy thoughts racing through her head, the press of Elsa's warm body against her felt _good._

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Did Anna imagine it, or did Elsa pull her closer? She turned her head and closed her eyes, and Anna found herself missing them for a moment. When Elsa nuzzled up against her cheek and breathed slow and steady against her neck, Anna shivered and linked her fingers against the small of Elsa's back. Her ear looked very kissable at this angle. Anna's lips closed over the lobe in a quick brush, lightly suckling before letting go. She buried her nose in the crook of Elsa's neck and inhaled. Her skin was damp with light sweat and her faint perfume mingled with it pleasantly.

_This ain't love, it's clear to see._

Anna sucked in a breath and Elsa's smell flooded her senses, enough to make her a little dizzy. _Whatever_. She felt Elsa's hips under her hands, their movements so slow she could discern each muscle and bone shifting under her skin, under the silky fabric of her dress. From the way Elsa pulled back and looked at her, cocking her head to the side and biting her lip, she probably felt Anna trembling.

_Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look. Gain some self control._

_Seriously, fuck this guy. This song is the worst._ Anna gave a half smile and pushed forward to kiss Elsa's lips, which were thankfully receptive. Not even their wet sounds and little sighs could drown out the music, or Anna's thoughts. But… here she was. Dancing with Elsa. Kissing her.

At this point, did it really matter?

The kiss lingered for a while, and when they pulled away Anna was smiling and Elsa seemed a bit dazed.

_This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me…_

"Well, I'm glad _that's _over," Anna griped, before the song had even fully faded off. Elsa's amused eyeroll seemed a bit tinged with hurt, so Anna didn't let her step away. "I don't know why people think that song is cute. It's about a- well, not even a _failed _relationship. The relationship didn't even start. He just…" _Whines about how it's not love, and isn't going to work, without even trying or enjoying what he has? Expects his partner to soothe his worries without being willing to put himself out there? _"Well, whatever. It was nice to dance with you, even though I would have preferred a better song."

"I'm glad you had a somewhat good time," Elsa joked, and the flash sadness Anna had seen was already gone. "Hopefully he plays a slow song more to your tastes later."

"With his choices and the requests our fellow students have made so far, I doubt it." Hesitating for a beat, Anna added, "And if he doesn't, we can always dance to our own mix some time." The bright smile spread slowly across Elsa's face like a goddamn sunrise. Conversely, the blush on Anna's cheeks just appeared, like magic.

"I'd like that."

A sudden swarm of activity had them surrounded by a few more familiar faces. Apparently they'd been given enough more than enough time to dance on their own. Rapunzel grabbed Elsa and squealed impatiently. "Hey, cuteness! Wanna seduce our dates by grinding against each other suggestively?"

"Punzie, we're cousins!" Elsa protested, pink and dismayed.

"Jeez Els, it's not like I propositioned you for a foursome!" Anna nearly choked when Rapunzel pinned her with a beady, evaluating glance before returning her attention to Elsa. "Lighten up a little!"

"I wouldn't mind," Eugene piped up, throwing up his hands defensively when all three women pinned him with a glare. "What? I'm just saying."

"I don't think Elsa or Anna would appreciate you being there," Belle spoke up, her dance partner mysteriously absent after having been trailing after her all night. She didn't seem too beat up about it.

"I'm not sure Elsa would want Rapunzel there either," Tiana added, and Anna was suddenly aware of being circled by a group of rabid cheerleaders looking to dirty dance, group style. "Anna I'm not so sure about. Where's Adam?"

"Where is he indeed?" Belle replied airily, and then a new song came on, thick and pulsing, and the women and Eugene were arranging themselves and giggling. Elsa grabbed Anna before she could escape, holding on tight. She pulled Anna against her chest, and Anna could feel her shaking with laughter as Rapunzel docked herself behind Elsa, with Eugene behind her. Belle stood back to back with Anna, facing Tiana, and more people added to the train with other students on either side until it was basically a poorly formed mosh pit of writhing and shouting along to unintelligible lyrics.

The press of bodies on either side shoved them even closer together as they moved. Elsa's knee slipped between Anna's legs and the friction made her groan. Luckily no-one heard over the music, not even Elsa, who was grinning over her shoulder at Rapunzel and bobbing her hips to the beat. It felt hot and close and hard to breathe, and Anna knew her pupils were probably pinpricks at this point. She wondered if Elsa could feel the rhythm of her heart, since their chests were rubbing against each other deliciously. Under her blouse, Anna's nipples stiffened, and she gripped Elsa's waist and squeezed, the palms of her hands itching for more contact.

Elsa looked at her, and Anna could see a fire blazing in her eyes. Over her shoulder, Rapunzel seemed occupied with Eugene's tongue in her mouth, but the sight of that wasn't enough to douse Anna's arousal. She unbent her knees and pushed her face into Elsa's space, breathing heavy and shuddered. Elsa clasped her hands around Anna's back and tilted her head to bring their lips together, mapping out Anna's mouth with enthusiasm.

One song fed into another, the dancing swapping positions and gyrating with more and more enthusiasm. Anna felt the burn in her muscles from trying to keep up with the far more athletic group of dancers, but just as she was about to suggest they leave the dance floor, Meg spun her around and insinuated herself in front of Anna. She led Anna's hands to her hips and ground her rear back against Anna's front. Already inflamed by her dance with Elsa, Anna grasped onto Meg's hips and danced with abandon, catching Elsa's mischievous smile from the corner of her eye. Anna's jaw tightened almost painfully when she tried to keep it from dropping at the sight of Elsa and Belle doing a controlled, earthbound, but especially lewd rendition of the cheer they'd performed at the pep rally, making Anna's mouth dry out. Between Meg rubbing against her and Elsa and Bell coming close enough to kiss, Anna felt ready to pass out.

But maybe that was the heat of bodies so packed together. When the song ended she stumbled back, nearly falling but for Belle catching her and holding her up. "Thanks," Anna muttered, and Belle only smiled.

"You should probably go sit down," she advised, and Anna gave a curt nod.

"You okay, squirt?" Meg asked, trying not to look as concerned as she was. Anna nodded again, and Elsa came up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.

"I'm fine," Anna insisted, but leaned against Elsa anyway. Meg smirked and winked.

"I'm sure you are. I'm gonna go find the knuckleheads before they get into trouble. Let us know when you leave, okay? We can walk out together." With that she walked off, tossing a wave over her shoulder at the two of them. Elsa led Anna a bit off to the side, making sure her hold was sound.

"I can walk, you know." Sounding pathetically bashful and not exactly sure that was true, Anna locked her knees and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't fall as Elsa let go.

"You walk yourself on over to the table and I'll get you a drink, okay?" The words were more of a command, despite the upward inflection of Elsa's voice.

"I don't really wanna chance drinking spiked punched, as vigilant as Oaken is."

"Belle always brings a few water bottles with her wherever she goes. I'll be right back, okay?" The reassuring smile that Elsa shot her tickled in Anna's lower belly. She grabbed Elsa's wrist before she could go find her friend and tugged her closer.

"Uh, how about one for the road? In case you get lost?"

A confused wrinkle of Elsa's nose preceded a merry twinkle in her eye when she realized what Anna was asking for. "Of course. Wouldn't wanna starve you of my kisses for longer than I need to." She leaned down and Anna's head swam pleasantly, feeling like her feet were floating off the floor.

Anna was smiling as she watched Elsa walk away. There was nothing else she could do, that last kiss still rebounding in her head as a culmination of sensations, lips brushing, tongue twisting and toes curling in her shoes, and Elsa's hands splaying across the small of her back. It was hard to think of everyone else in the had made a case for letting themselves be known in those small moments of coming together on the dance floor. Supposedly everyone else was too busy macking on each other to notice, or just didn't care, and that in and of itself was a wonder. In a different way than Elsa's hips were a wonder, the way they swayed and dipped as she walked. She probably knew Anna was watching her and that was a thrill that swooped down Anna's swallowing throat and into her churning stomach.

She made her way to one of the tables, one different from the spot they'd loitered at before. That seemed like a long time ago, too, that she'd been standing and waiting for a time to make a move or for Elsa to laugh and let her in on the joke, for someone to pull a chair out from underneath her and everyone and their mother to pop out and have a little fun at her expense. Now that she was alone again she realized that's what she'd been expecting. Elsa goddamn Winters had asked her to homecoming. Elsa goddamn Winters had invited her to watch a cheer practice. Elsa goddamn Winters had pulled her into a public bathroom for public fucking sex.

Anna had to sit down. She did so and pretended to retie the laces on her off-brand oxfords, and smooth out the hem of her skirt, and rebutton the second button of her borrowed suit jacket where Elsa goddamn Winters had played with it and popped it right out of its hole. Elsa had smiled at her, kissed her. Danced with her. Smiling, Anna looked up from her attempts at fixing up her appearance and gave a happy little sigh.

Hans smiled right back at her, from his seat across the table.


	6. Homecoming With The Queen p2

Anna jerked to her feet and Hans followed, albeit a bit more slowly, gingerly, like it hurt to sit and hurt to stand. The way he limped over to Anna's side told her it probably hurt for him to walk, too, and the way he shifted and protected his groin told her that somebody had probably given him a good reason to wince. "Hey there, Anna."

She stood stiffly against his greeting, thanking whoever had brought hand, knee, or foot to this douchebag's ballsack.

"I'm gonna be upfront with you. I just got clipped and I'm a little out of it. You're probably thinking I deserved it, and I think so too."

"Good, we're in agreement then," she snapped, then pressed her lips together again. "Thanks for letting me know. You can beat it."

"I've been an asshole," he tried again, stepping closer. Anna didn't give him the satisfaction of stepping away from him, or responding to his words more than a downward twitch of her already tight lips. "I... I came here, to the dance, knowing I had to apologize to you."

"Your apology should go to Elsa," Anna snarled. _This fucking guy._ He nodded his agreement and spread his arms in what seemed to Anna an invitation to sock him in the sternum. Or the throat. Her fingers itched.

"I agree, but would you really let me within shouting distance of her if I tried?"

This wasn't about Anna, about what she wanted. This was about his disrespect towards Elsa. But he was right, as much as Anna hated to admit it. "So what do you want? My permission?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to apologize."

"That sack tap clear up your brain a bit?" She couldn't help the jab. Hans winced again, and it was almost as satisfying as hitting him would have been.

"You could say that. But what I'm trying to say is, I shouldn't have approached Elsa as aggressively as I did, shouldn't have dogged her after she said no, and shouldn't have insulted you yesterday. I was just..." He got that brooding, troubled look that dudes got when they had to deal with the consequences of their actions, all scrunched and stormy. "I was - I _am_ under a lot of stress."

"Great excuse."

"It's not an excuse," he rebutted earnestly, then sighed, calming slightly. "It really isn't an excuse. I know what I did was wrong; I'm just trying to… I guess I'm just trying to explain why it happened, which doesn't really matter to you if it's just going to happen again. Well," Hans drew himself up and slapped a hand to his chest, "I solemnly promise that it won't. I'm not gonna be _that guy_. I'm not going to let the pressure I'm under, or the expectations of my father, or the shadows of my brother dictate how I act. It was honestly bullshit that I put that pressure on Elsa, and on you."

Anna looked at him for a moment. As much as she wanted to blow him off and disregard everything he was saying, a small part of her felt a tickle of understanding bloom in her chest. "Yeah, it was," she said, but the caustic spit of her anger was gone from her voice. It really was kind of pathetic to see him grovel like this, and she supposed she couldn't exactly ask him to get on his knees.

_Well, what if he was trying the same shit on another girl to get her on her knees, and that's why she gave him a not-so-loving tap?_ A brief thought, but one that made her frown. "I really am sorry," Hans repeated, and Anna brought her eyes up to match his wide-eyed gaze.

"What did you do to deserve it?" He looked confused, so Anna elaborated. "Who hit you in the nuts?"

Hans winced again, and Anna was a little concerned about the pleasure she was taking in his discomfort. "Well," he grumbled, "it was an honest misunderstanding with that girl I had been dancing with before. I figured, since I didn't have a date, I would lend my arm to those who were in my same predicament. But Karen apparently had sought out my sole attention and didn't appreciate me dancing with Tiana, or any of the other girls that I took for a spin."

She wasn't sure she could believe that, but in the end she could either think every word out of his mouth was a lie, or allow for the possibility that he might be telling the truth. Either way, it didn't matter. The outcome was the same. "Well, honestly, Karen did what I've been wanting to since you cornered Elsa." Hans made a sudden, unconscious move to protect himself and Anna laughed. "I won't do it now. And I guess I won't do it later, either."

Hans beamed and the fact that he was happy about it made Anna want to scowl at him, and maybe make a lunge for his jewels. Just to scare him out of his smugness. But then again, he didn't seem all that smug, and really didn't seem like he was faking the pain for sympathy. "So, we're square?"

"I guess so," Anna grunted, and Hans gave her a polite, acknowledging nod.

"You're a wonderful person to be able to forgive me, Anna, really."

"Meh." She cast her glance away and saw that Elsa was waiting at a polite distance, her eyes glittering dangerously as she looked between Anna and Hans. The water bottle in her hands crinkled loudly as Elsa clenched it. "Not worth the energy or the time spent being pissed at you when I could be enjoying my evening."

"Your girlfriend is looking splendid tonight," Hans noted, following Anna's gaze to Elsa and nodding at her as well. "I hope things go well." She didn't bother to correct him, glad he took the chance to walk away. Elsa strode up, the way she moved making it seem like she was ready for a fight, but when she noticed Anna's relaxed demeanor she slowed her roll.

"What did Mr. Sutherland want?" Elsa said, cool and clipped. Anna shrugged.

"To extend his apologies to the both of us and make a show of his unfortunate injury, I guess," she replied, smiling at Elsa's confusion. "One of his dance partners checked to see if he was wearing a cup under his fancy pants." The vindictive smile that flashed across Elsa's face made Anna a little hot under the collar of her jacket.

"I'd like to double check that myself." Elsa followed the path Hans had taken with narrowed, stormy eyes. She startled when Anna took her empty hand and guided it towards the swell of Anna's backside, but didn't have to be prompted to squeeze. Anna smirked.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you worry about checking to see what I got on under mine instead?"

Elsa's smile was slow and sweet. Her lips pursed, trying to hold back her amusement, but it spilled out of her eyes instead, along with a simmering smolder and a general fondness that made Anna's eyes drop to her feet.

"Did you wanna dance some more?" Anna asked her shoes. Elsa answered for them, tipping Anna's chin up to make her meet Elsa's eyes again. The possibilities that those eyes were expressing hadn't faded. If anything, the sense that Anna was being stared at by someone who _really_ liked her grew tenfold, enveloping her like a dancing partner in and of itself, caressing her and tilting her off balance. Her stomach tensed and released and her breath boiled in her lungs.

"I'm a bit danced out," Elsa said, and her words rang out in Anna's ears because... They just sounded so _happy_. So glad to be there, as if holding Anna's face and standing in front of her looking like the prettiest girl in the world was the epitome of a good time. "Sit with me?"

"Sure thing," Anna heard herself say. Everything seemed a bit tinny. Everything seemed like a surprise. "If you like."

"I like," Elsa retorted, her eyes glimmering again. She _liked_. Liked sitting together. Their chairs were right next to each other, after an annoying scrape of metal against shiny floor. Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders and leaned in and kissed Anna's ear. It tickled.

"You like," Anna echoed, but it had been maybe a minute and Elsa looked at her, confused, amused, sweet and _happy_. Anna just swallowed and shook her head, watching the movement of unrecognizable bodies writhing and dancing out in front of them. They seemed so far away. Like she and Elsa were on a far off island and were enjoying themselves. _Elsa liked this._ Elsa traced her tongue behind Anna's ear and made her shiver. Elsa put a hand on Anna's thigh. Elsa smiled when Anna turned towards her. They kissed and Anna captured that tongue that had been against her skin, more than once. That tongue that had enjoyed tasting her. And talking to her, and clicking against Anna's teeth, curling against Anna's own tongue, waggling, teasing Anna.

"Anna," Elsa breathed against Anna's lips and her breath still tasted like mint, refreshed from the last time they'd kissed. Had Elsa popped another piece of gum when she went off? Anna decided to investigate. The moan that shuddered out of Elsa's throat when Anna searched the nooks and crannies of Elsa's mouth for traces of winter mint was just as delicious as the taste. Then Anna was in Elsa's lap, and Elsa's swallow was syrupy and sweet. "Oh."

Anna smiled against Elsa's lips. Her tongue retreated and Elsa's followed into her mouth, a push-pull of the tide, wet with saliva and cresting over Anna's teeth. "You're a good kisser," was Anna's winded praise, when the wave broke and Elsa sucked in a deeper breath than the ones she'd been inhaling through her nose. Elsa had a dribble of saliva on the corner of her mouth. No way to tell whose it was. Anna pressed a kiss there, drying the spot with a little bit of suction, pulling Elsa's lower lip to the side and nabbing it between her teeth. Anna bit softly, then released - a quick nip - and let Elsa breathe.

Anna knew how hard it was, to breathe. Anna _liked_, too; liked the feeling of inhabiting Elsa's lap like it was home.

Apparently Weasletown _didn't_ like it. "Now if that isn't a blatant, shameful display of-" he squawked, shooing them apart from one another like pigeons who were particularly interested in a piece of bread on the ground. "If you want to-" He cut himself off, peering at them from beneath his spectacles, and frowning. "Miss Winters? Miss Andersen?"

"Sorry sir," Elsa said quickly, and Anna slid out of her lap. Not quick enough to satisfy, but quick enough to stoke. Both the flames of Elsa's arousal and Weasletown's annoyance, it seemed.

"I didn't expect you to exhibit this kind of filthy behavior, Miss Winters." The lack of address to Anna made it seem like he fully expected it from her. Which wasn't exactly fair. _Who dragged whom into bathrooms for a quick and dirty fuck?_ But Anna said nothing.

"I guess I got caught up in the music, sir." Elsa wasn't at all apologetic, but Weselton didn't seem to notice or particularly care. Elsa and Anna had probably been the only ones to heed his squawl when he caught them making out. Not that they were hiding off in some hidden corner of the gym. Anna's cheeks burned when she realized they'd been tonguing each other, easy as you please, right in the open. Sure, their table had been back a ways from the dance floor, but it would be easy enough to spot what they were doing if you cast a glance around the room. Apparently she looked sheepish enough for Weselton to nod self righteously and hunt for another couple to get in between.

"Well, don't let it happen again," he sniffed, and stomped away, making a beeline for a young man who had his shirt off and was twirling it in the air to the latest Missy Elliot mix.

"Well, _that_ just happened," Elsa said, and noticed that Anna's face was still as red as one of the bulbs in the strobe machine that the DJ had busted out a while ago. "You okay?"

_More than okay,_ Anna thought, and nodded. "It's getting kind of warm in here," was what she said out loud.

"Wanna go outside and cool off?" Elsa offered. Anna shrugged and her stomach flipped when Elsa grabbed her by the waist. "Listen, we can leave soon if you want. I really am danced out. This was fun," she promised, tweaking Anna's nose. Anna snapped at her fingers and Elsa giggled. "But I'm getting a little... done with this scene."

"Do you wanna go home?" Anna asked, then cursed herself. She really didn't want the night to be over, as much as she had enjoyed herself. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Elsa's sidelong glance was sly and flirty. "I said I was done _here_, not tired. I was hoping you could wear me out a bit more."

It was strange, feeling shy and so very turned on all at once. She'd worn Elsa out before, in the way she was oh-so-subtly referencing. Hell, Anna had gone into this evening expecting to do so again. So she should have been able to lean in and growl, "Oh you _were_, were you?" without blushing like a middle-schooler.

But Elsa's cheeks matched hers, and she could only breathe out a puffy 'yeah' in response.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Mmm. How about back to your place?"

Anna blanched, thinking quickly. It was way too late to get a room in a hotel, and she didn't want to go to some seedy motel. Even her house would be better than that. They couldn't exactly go back to Elsa's house, seeing as her parents were there, sleeping or not. The thrill of the possibility of being caught wouldn't make up for actually being caught if Elsa's parents came in at the wrong time. The likelihood of Anna's mother being home tonight was basically nonexistent, but still… The place wasn't fancy or nice, not like Elsa was used to. It wasn't bad, and hell, she'd even cleaned up a little, but...

"Hey Winters. Hey carrot top." Kristoff came up and ruffled Anna's hair, interrupting her racing thoughts. "It's getting late."

"It's not even ten o'clock," Anna retorted, swiping at Kristoff's arm as he darted away.

"Exactly. You must be this tall to stay up past ten p.m." Kristoff's hand hovered just above Anna's head, and this time her punch connected. He grimaced and shook his hand, but his eyes were crinkled with amusement. Elsa giggled and Anna sent a pout her way.

A dainty hand rested on top of her head as Elsa leaned closer and whispered, "You must be this tall to ride this ride," giving Anna a saucy wink. Anna couldn't help but laugh. Sven signed rapidly as he approached them, questioning about what the plan was, and Meg had her arm wrapped around his shoulder with a little difficulty. He stooped down so it was easier for her, smiling cheekily when she pinched his ear.

"The plan is, we escort these two young ladies to their junkmobile, and then you two carry me to my chariot and bring me back to the palace so I can get-" Meg cut herself off, glancing furtively at Anna, and then continued, "so I can get, um, a good night's sleep." Anna rolled her eyes, but Sven nodded, and Kristoff gave her a grin.

"Well, as long as I can get _a_ _good night's sleep_, too, I'm game for that idea."

"Make sure you don't drive if you get too _sleepy_," Anna said, the sarcasm strong in her tone. Elsa looked between the friends, bemused, as Sven reassured Anna that he'd take care of them, and take the keys. They made their way out, following the trickle of people exiting through the double doors. Chatter, excited shrieks, and the muffled music from the gym punctuated the otherwise quiet night.

"You guys don't have to walk us all the way back to the truck," Anna groused good-naturedly, her hand linked with Elsa's, her heart beating only a little faster than usual.

"And miss out on embarrassing you in front of your date?" Meg teased. Biting her lip, Anna rolled her eyes and squeezed Elsa's hand tighter. They walked in companionable silence for a bit, Meg linking arms with Sven and Kristoff. Elsa leaned in and brushed her lips against Anna's head, humming contentedly.

"Jesus, did you park a mile away, or what?" Kristoff complained, his hands in his pockets, his suit jacket hanging in the crook of his unoccupied elbow. Meg bumped hips with him and he bumped back, sending her careening into Sven, who gave Kristoff the finger.

"You didn't have to come with, sweatstain," Anna teased, laughing when Kristoff checked his pits frantically. There was only a little dark patch, but he flushed and didn't say anything else. "Do us all a favor and take a shower when you-"

The truck came into view, and Anna stumbled, staring at it. Confused as to why her playful insult cut off so suddenly, her companions followed her gaze and halted in their steps as well. "What the _fuck_," Kristoff hissed. "What the _fuck_!" His furious shout carried over the street all the way back to the parking lot, attracting the attention of several people meandering about.

Anna staggered forward, staring with disbelief. The truck's tires were slashed. Meaningless spraypainted designs looped and whirled on the sides. As she got closer, Anna realized that the side view mirror on the driver's side was barely hanging on, broken and cracked. It was probably the same way on the passenger's side too, although she couldn't see it from here. Circling around the back, she saw what looked like a crudely drawn dick on the rear window, more bright red spray paint that dripped down into the truck bed and formed a middle finger and an unfamiliar looking tag. She went back over to the driver's side door and reached for the handle, but Kristoff stopped her.

"Don't touch anything. I'm calling the cops."

Anna tugged from his grasp and walked off, breathing ragged. The mumbling of the growing crowd, drawn by Kristoff's shouting, was a low hum in Anna's ears. She couldn't make out a damn thing anyone was saying. Her heart was too loud, thumping in her throat. A white hot pinprick of pressure boiled in the front of her brain, the heat of it diffusing in her forehead, cheeks, the tip of her ears. Everything was cast in a sheen of red, even as her vision went hazy, static pouring in from every corner until she had to close her eyes. In the blackness behind her eyelids her heart thumped harder, painfully, and she couldn't swallow the rhythm. She could barely think.

A hand clasped onto her arm and she spun, eyes wide and face contorted into a snarl. Elsa didn't even flinch, just dropped her hand to her side and looked at Anna with an expression that made her blood pressure skyrocket. Anna closed her eyes and tried breathing a bit normally. She couldn't say anything. Elsa stood next to her, silent and subdued. Meg and Sven hovered around Kristoff as he made the call.

In what seemed like no time at all, a squad car showed up, pulling behind the truck and blocking the street. The size differences between the driver and his partner would have been comical if Anna could feel anything but slow, pulsing anger between her ears. The bigger guy went to disperse or control or talk to the crowd, Anna wasn't exactly sure. The other cop walked up to her after sizing up the damage and grabbed onto his belt.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Officer Felix Ficks, and that over there is Officer Ralph Raquel. This your truck?"

Yeah- well, no." It was hard to swallow, and Anna's teeth ached. She'd been grinding them.

He frowned. "Then who does the vehicle belong to?"

"My grandpa." Kristoff hand landed on Anna's shoulder; she flinched.

"Our grandfather, Robert Bjorgman. Anna borrowed it for the dance." Felix clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"You're Bobbie's kids? Damn. He's a good man; punks picked the wrong car to vandalize."

Anna clenched her fists and her eyes flickered over to the spectators, recognizing a handful of them.

_Yeah fucking right. _"We gotta find who did this," she growled, but it was an absentminded and quiet observation. Because she _was_ trying to find him. Looking at each face walking over, or slinking away.

"Well, I'm gonna be frank with you. Unless _you_ saw anything or have any hints as to what may have happened… There's not a lot we can do right now, except canvas the area, see if anybody saw anything, and call a tow truck. Most likely, the case may be that some local idiots decided to take advantage of the dance going on to have some nasty fun. Got a call about a few guys joyriding nearby here, too, and a couple of us have been on call in this area tonight expecting something to happen. Likely as not this was bad luck that they randomly chose your vehicle."

"It wasn't," Anna spat out, surprising the officer and her friends.

"S'cuse me?" Officer Felix gripped his belt tighter and leaned forward a bit, frowning.

"It wasn't random." She turned back towards the truck, cursing the people who had drifted over, some of whom were taking pictures. Her hands curled even tighter, digging into her palms. She didn't see him. "I know who did it."

"Anna, what-" Meg started, crossing her arms over her chest and clamping her mouth shut. Anna spared her a glance, but she stared resolutely at the crowd.

Kristoff finished her question. "What are you talking about? You know who fucked up the truck?" Sven grabbed and squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

Anna met Elsa's gaze. She had been standing back while Anna talked to Officer Felix, but took a wary step forward. "You know who did this," Anna muttered, "We both do."

Elsa bit her lip and rubbed her arm. "I kept an eye on him the whole time," she admitted. "Maybe there were a few minutes where I didn't look around and spot him, but he's been in the gym all night, Anna. They wouldn't have let him back in if he slipped out, and he'd been dancing with a lot of people…"

"Who?" Kristoff growled.

"Hans Sutherland," Anna hissed. The unrelenting hammering in her chest was suffocating. She wanted to drive her fist into that asshole's face. He'd actually got her to believe that he was sorry, that he just wanted to let bygones be bygones. Fucking prick. Kristoff's face screwed up in confusion.

Kristoff's jaw tensed. "Handsome Hans? What are you talking about?" Sven let go of Kristoff in surprise, and Meg pursed her lips but looked back over at Anna. Regardless of whether or not it was her business, Meg obviously cared, but Anna couldn't muster up any comfort for her at the moment.

"Yes, please elaborate Ms. Bjorgman," Officer Felix said, stepping forward.

"My name's Anna Andersen," she corrected, her eyebrows furrowed. Felix looked confused.

"Andersen?" he repeated. "But Robert Bjorgman is your grandpa?"

"I mean, not really," Anna muttered, shooting a glance at Elsa, who was nibbling on the side of her thumb nervously.

"He's hasn't like, officially adopted her, and she's not a foster kid," Kristoff explained. "But we're neighbors, and he… Um. Well, it's like, uh."

"Well, no matter," the cop said quickly. "You got permission to use the truck?"

"Yeah," Anna snapped, bristling at the implication.

"Then, what's all this you're talking about? Do you have some information about the vandals?"

Anna opened her mouth to say yes, she knew exactly who was behind this, but paused. She really didn't _know, _didn't have _proof_. Sure, her gut said this was Hans getting back at her and Elsa, but was it really? Was it just random chance, some assholes wanting to have a good time by ruining someone's night?

And if it _was _Hans, would trying to drag him through the mud without proof only provoke more shit like this? Maybe next time it'd be worse than vandalism. Anna glanced at Elsa, whose mouth was a tight line of worry. "No, not really. I thought… Well, no. I don't know."

The officer frowned, and his partner lumbered over to join them. "Nobody saw anything," he said gruffly, and Officer Felix's scowl deepened.

"These kids apparently don't know anything either." The skepticism in his voice was obvious. Kristoff grunted, and Anna stiffened. Her jaw clenched and worked as she turned from the officers and into Elsa's arms, which wrapped around her before she knew what was happening.

"I'm here," Elsa whispered, and Anna shivered, despite the heat still crackling over her skin. Sweat cooled on the back of her neck as the evening grew chilly, but Anna could barely feel it.

"I'm gonna call Grandpabbie," Kristoff said, tossing a questioning look at the two officers. "If that's okay with you?"

"Go ahead. We're gonna assess the damage and see if there's anyone else around who might have seen anything." Officer Felix nodded to Officer Ralph and they split up, circling the damaged truck and taking notes and a few photos. As Anna leaned back from Elsa's embrace, Rapunzel and Eugene approached, having seen the crowd and the damage. Anna avoided the pitying glance that Rapunzel sent her way. Eugene was canvassing the scene critically, eyes narrowed in focus.

"Hey, honey." The hesitant, gentle tone Rapunzel spoke with was just as bad as her look had been. "I'm so sorry this happened, Anna." Anna nodded curtly, and Rapunzel turned to Elsa. "Are you guys okay? Do you need a ride home, Elsa?"

"I'm not leaving Anna."

The stubborn growl Elsa spat out startled Rapunzel, and cleared Anna's head enough to let her grab hold of Elsa's arm.

"You're not staying here. I'm not gonna make you deal with this."

"You're not _making_ me do anything. Including leave. I'm staying with you, and that's final."

"You know," Rapunzel drawled, interrupting the intense stare off with a somewhat amused tone, "there's room enough in the car for both of you. We don't mind driving Anna home too."

"I can't. I've gotta deal with…" Anna trailed off, gesturing sharply at the truck, and fighting the urge to cuss up a storm or stomp off and find Hans, if he hadn't slipped away already.

"If Anna's staying, I'm staying," Elsa insisted stiffly.

Anna let out a hissing sigh of frustration. Sven walked up to Elsa and Anna and brought them both into a hug, before shooing them. Anna frowned and shook her head, but Sven merely repeated the motion.

"Sven's right," Kristoff said, phone glued to his ear as he listened to it dial their grandpa's number. "We'll stay here, make sure Grandpabbie knows what's going on, wait for the tow truck. You guys go on ahead. I'll handle this. Go home."

"I'll get Kristoff and Sven home once this is settled," Meg mumbled.

It was hard to admit, even to herself, but Anna knew she couldn't handle much of anything right now. She didn't want Elsa standing out in the cold, either, and with the stubborn cant of her hips, it didn't seem like Elsa was going anywhere unless Anna accompanied her. "Fine. _Fine_." She made to march off, despite not knowing where Rapunzel's car was parked, but Elsa stopped her with a hold on her wrist. Elsa's fingers were gentle as they squeezed and trailed up to Anna's elbow, pulling her close.

The anticipation tingling in her spine was already growing familiar, and without her input, Anna's eyes slid closed before Elsa even leaned forward. The kiss was soft, but almost pleading, and Anna took a deep breath when Elsa pulled away. Her shoulders slumped and she glanced furtively towards Kristoff, who was deeply focused in his quiet phone conversation. Sven and Meg listened intently as he spoke. All of them were facing away from her, but she could see the stress in their hunched backs. She was just gonna make things worse if she stayed hyped up and ready for blood.

Anna let Elsa lead her away, following Rapunzel and Eugene as they walked towards their car. It wasn't too far away from where Anna had parked the truck. With a flash of malice followed by a guilty sinking in her stomach, Anna thought it looked like a far better target. Plenty of the cars parked on this street were much nicer than the truck. Maybe whoever vandalized it thought that it already looked like garbage, so who would notice a bit more damage?

Or maybe they targeted her truck on purpose.

Anna scowled as she and Elsa climbed into the back seat. There wasn't much room, but Anna didn't mind Elsa pressing against her and humming tunelessly as Rapunzel and Eugene situated themselves. With Elsa's hand on her thigh and head resting on her shoulder, Anna almost felt calm again.

"Where to?"

"Please, take Anna home first." Elsa didn't even look up to see that Anna opened her mouth in protest. "Anna, it was your truck, and I want to make sure you're okay and settled."

"I don't want to inconvenience-"

"It's fine," Rapunzel chirped helpfully, and Anna fought hard to not send her a scathing glare. She was being nice, and it wasn't her fault Anna was all out of whack and pissy.

"It really is fine." Eugene insisted. He had been rather quiet, but spoke up and said strongly, "It's no bother to take you home. Where do you live?" There was an awkward pause and Elsa sat up straight, lifting her head from Anna's shoulder, but keeping her hand on Anna's knee. The pleading look Elsa gave her was only part of the reason she caved and directed Rapunzel to her house - she really just wanted to go home.

They turned around and drove past the truck, and Anna got a glimpse of the damage again. There didn't seem to be any new dents and it was probably all fixable and covered by insurance, but that didn't assuage her guilt - or her anger - in the least. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket, she palmed her phone and pulled it out, wondering what she could say to her grandpa that would make any of this alright. There was already a new text message, and she winced, not wanting to read it but flicking it open anyway.

_Anna,_

Hope you had fun at the dance. Stopped by, saw house was empty, went and saw Bobbie. Left check w/ him. Should be plenty for this month. You need anything, please call.

K. Andersen

It read like an email, which was the usual way texts from her dad read. The timestamp told her he'd sent it about halfway through the dance, meaning he was probably already on his way out of town. At least his report of an empty house meant her mother wasn't home, either. She felt a nudge against her shoulder and looked up from her phone, seeing that they were stopped at a stop sign, seemingly waiting on a response from her. "Sorry, what?"

"We going the right way?" Rapunzel repeated, softly. Anna nearly blushed at how gentle she was being. "Elsa says she doesn't know exactly where your house is." That's right. She'd never been over.

Anna cleared her throat. "Yeah, take a right here. We're almost there." She slipped her phone into her pocket and looked at Elsa, who was fiddling with her hands in her lap and nibbling on her lip. Swallowing, Anna leaned over to her and slipped her arm behind Elsa's back, rubbing in what she hoped was a comforting manner. "Thanks," Anna murmured, ignoring the fact that the couple in the front seats could probably hear her. "I… Thanks." She didn't know exactly what to say to show she was grateful, and didn't wanna fuck up in front of Elsa's cousin. She felt like a huge fuck up already.

"I… didn't mean to be so pushy," Elsa whispered back. "I was just worried. If I'm intruding-"

"I want you here with me." Anna was painfully aware of how much she wanted to kiss Elsa right then, but also aware that she was being scrutinized. "I… I know I tried to lock you out, but I… I appreciate that you're here." She tugged Elsa closer and compromised with a soft peck on her cheek, lingering there and inhaling her scent. It was grounding, and comforting, and Anna was reluctant to pull away when the car slowed to a stop.

"I'll walk you inside, okay?" Elsa climbed out of the car. As she climbed out after her, Anna tossed a look at Rapunzel, who merely smiled.

"Take your time."

Anna paused, swallowed, and said, "Thanks for the ride."

Once she caught up to Elsa, Elsa grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. They walked up to the house together in silence. In the dark it didn't look so bad, and Anna was too distracted by her thoughts to feel very self conscious about that anyway. She fumbled with her keys, wishing she'd left the porch light on. The moon was just bright enough to be able to see which key was the right one, and Anna unlocked the front door with a heavy sigh. A folded piece of paper fluttered to the ground when she opened the door and Anna stooped to pick it up.

Unfolding it as she straightened and walked inside, Anna saw that it was a note from her mom. One communication from each parent, and in the same night! She was on a roll. Grunting with irritation and kicking off her shoes, Anna walked over to the kitchen light and flicked it on. Luckily, she had practice reading the barely legible scrawl, complete with sloppily drawn hearts.

_Hi kiddo, i'm off to do a layover flight to Athens. I'll bring you back something nice, do your homework xoxo _

"Everything okay?" Anna nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around, remembering at the last second that Elsa had followed her inside. She refolded the note and shoved it into her pocket, sending Elsa a wry smile. Realizing how silly her question must seem, Elsa hugged herself sheepishly. "I mean…"

"Everything is…" _Fine._ Anna could make herself say it, maybe even make herself believe it if she looked into those wide, caring blue eyes and swallowed the fire she felt burning her throat like bile. "Everything…" But looking at Elsa reminded her of why she was so mad in the first place. Why she knew that what had happened wasn't random, that Hans had laid claim on this woman and when they'd ignored his possessive bullshit, he'd retaliated. He did it, or got someone else to do it for him. He was behind it, somehow.

Anna knew that her face was twisting with fury because Elsa's own expression grew more and more concerned. "I'm-"

"_Don't _apologize!" Anna snapped, and Elsa flinched. Drawing in a hissing breath, Anna took a step back. "I-" But Elsa matched her step for step, until Anna bumped against the kitchen table. This wasn't gonna happen, Anna wasn't going to take her anger out on Elsa, no way. "I'm sorry. I meant… It's not your fault. I know I can't prove it, but I know, I _know _it was Hans. I _know_." Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks and Anna was instantly aware of how close Elsa was to her, and how much Anna was trembling as Elsa leaned down and kissed her gently. Anna's eyes slid closed and she pressed into the kiss, trying to blank out her mind.

When Elsa pulled away and tried to take a step back, Anna caught her by the waist. "It's neither of our faults," Elsa murmured, her hands falling to her sides. "And right now, there's nothing we can do about that that isn't already being done. That's why we're here, together." A shiver ran down Anna's back, and she wasn't sure if it was a good one or not. "I know I worded it poorly, but I was more asking about that note in your pocket. And the text you were reading in the car."

Anna stiffened and let go of Elsa, who stepped back and hugged herself again. "That… It's nothing. Just stuff. Nothing to do with this."

"But something that's worrying you all the same. You're upset, Anna."

"Of _course _I'm upset!" Anna kept the snarl from her voice, barely, and took several calming breaths that weren't actually all that calming. "I'm upset because Hans fucked both of us over and we can't do anything about it. That he's gonna fucking get away with trashing my truck, with thinking that he can do whatever he wants just because we didn't bow down to his almighty sideburns and fucking kiss his ass, that we can't even go to a fucking high school dance together without being attacked for trying to have a good time. He fucking came up and talked to me, fucking apologized to me, like he actually felt bad for how he was acting, you know? He said he wanted to apologize to you, but that he knew I wouldn't let him anywhere near you. Fuck him. Seriously I'm going to fucking cave his face in." Anna was shaking again and her fist was as tightly wound as her spine and she really wanted to hit something. Because she knew she couldn't hit Hans. That she wasn't going to, probably ever.

"Anna, you can't." Elsa apparently knew that, too. "I know you want to; fuck, _I_ want to and it wasn't even my truck. But that will just get you in trouble and he'll still get away with what he did."

Anna looked up, surprised, and her hands relaxed from their painful clench. Elsa knew that it was him. That Hans was behind it. "I..."

"I'm really sorry that we can't just get him back for the way he's acting. And I know," Elsa added quickly, "that it isn't my fault. And that it isn't your fault. But I'm still sorry. I just..."

Here she looked reluctant but also driven, despite the way she stepped back again. She wasn't trying to get away from Anna, now; it was more like she wanted to get closer to Anna. But she wasn't afraid to; she... She was giving Anna space. Space to breathe, space to... what? Back away herself? A lump formed in Anna's throat.

"I don't mean to pry, but I think there's more that you're upset about than Hans. You seemed to be calming down when we left the school, when we were sitting together in the car. But you stiffened up again when you read that text. I didn't see who it was from or what it said," she promised, which relaxed Anna a bit more, "but I know that it wasn't good news. And then the note- that made you even more tense. I just want to make sure that, other than what happened with the truck... Is something wrong?"

Anna pushed herself away from the table she was leaning against. She shrugged out of her jacket and laid it over the tabletop, mindful that her phone and the note were still in the pockets. She took several careful steps towards Elsa, who had frozen waiting for Anna's response. "I'm angry," Anna admitted. "But not about anything but the truck, and Hans. I'm upset," she continued, drawing Elsa into a hug and burying her face in the juncture of Elsa's shoulder and neck, "but not because of anything else. It's really nothing. I promise. I'm not trying to hide anything from you, and I'm not trying to bury my feelings about other bullshit going on in my life. It's really nothing." Anna felt the burn of tears building in her eyes but ignored it, ignored the sinking feeling that felt like she was lying. Because she wasn't. This was life and she dealt with it every day and there was nothing to tell.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her hair. "I..." She cleared her throat. "Thanks. Thank you for telling me that. I'm upset too. I'm mad too. I wish we could go jump Hans at his after party and show everybody how much of an asshole he is. But I'm happier here, with you. As much as I'm pissed off and sad and scared, I'm happy, too. Doing this. Being... here."

"That's... Yeah." Anna lifted her head from Elsa's shoulder and their faces were close and Elsa's makeup was still perfect and her lips were plump and slightly swollen from all the kissing they'd already been doing. The urge to tug Elsa's hair out of her bun and make her face flush with pleasure was almost all-encompassing.

And then Anna remembered that there was a car waiting outside for her.

"Fuck," Anna swore, running her hands over her hair and wanting to run her hands through it instead. And get out of these clothes. And get Elsa out of her dress. And... Elsa gave her a questioning look, and Anna smiled reluctantly. "You probably don't want to make Rapunzel wait much longer, huh."

At that, Elsa blushed slightly and her gaze shifted to the side. "Oh. Um."

"I'm not kicking you out," Anna amended hastily, grabbing Elsa's hands and lifting to peck her lips quick enough so that Anna wouldn't be tempted to linger like she wanted to. "I just didn't want her to have to sit in front of my house wondering what's taking so long."

"Anna..."

"I really appreciate her giving me a ride home. And I am glad you had her drop me off first. So thanks for that."

"Anna."

"Thank you for everything, really. I mean, I had a great time at the dance, everything after notwithstanding. Dancing with you was... amazing. You look amazing. And being able to hold you, and kiss you, was... uh, amazing. Heh. I just... yeah. Had a really good night with you."

"It doesn't have to be over," Elsa interrupted, a bit of exasperation coloring her smile. She looked really pleased at Anna's words, which lifted Anna's spirits a bit more.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I kind of texted Rapunzel that she could leave," Elsa admitted. "Like, right when we walked in."

The lump in Anna's throat returned with a vengeance, and she squeezed her thighs together subconsciously. "You... you what?"

Elsa's cheeks blazed brighter and she dropped her gaze again. "Um. I realize that was super presumptuous and I can totally leave if you want me to, but... I don't want to leave. I was hoping I could... um. Spend the night. Make sure you're okay... Maybe, um." Her breath came out in a rush, and she croaked, "Maybe take your mind off things."

It was guaranteed that Anna looked like an idiot, her mouth gawping as she tried to come up with something, anything, to say. Elsa wanted to stay the night. In Anna's house. In Anna's... bed? From the way Elsa's embarrassment mixed with poorly hidden desire, Anna was pretty sure what she had in mind. "My room is upstairs," is what she finally said. Her cheeks matched Elsa's right after she said it. _God, what an idiot._ "I mean... uh..."

"Why don't we head upstairs then?" Elsa asked, faking nonchalance, ignoring the fact that her face was the color of a ripe tomato. The shy smile she gave Anna wasn't at all forced, though. Anna smiled back, her own embarrassment overcome by the increasingly warm sizzle of her nerves. The raw scrape of her insides, that had felt like her whole body had been screaming since she'd seen what happened to the truck, melted into a soothing smoothness, a creamy balm of longing. She watched Elsa glide her way out of the kitchen and through the living room to the stairs, as though she knew exactly what she was doing and where she was going.

"You act like you've been here before," Anna noted as she followed behind. Elsa paused to let her catch up.

"In your dreams," Elsa retorted, and Anna grinned. She didn't have to force it, either.

"Hell yeah you have." Elsa's scoff was belied by her pleased smile, the one she tried to hide by turning back towards the stairs. "Surprisingly, a lot of my fantasies have involved, you know, an actual bed." This was good. This made it easy to breathe; teasing, playing. Elsa's eyes didn't swim with pity, but with anticipation and warmth.

"Well, considering the places we've had sex so far, that's not an unfair fantasy setting," Elsa admitted, taking a step up the stairs and leaning on the handrail. "A bit boring, though." Anna bared her teeth and met Elsa on the step, trapping Elsa between her arms as she gripped the railing and speaking with her lips against Elsa's throat. Easy. This close, it was like Elsa was an atmosphere, something to be breathed in, something that filled Anna's lungs and clouded her brain.

"So sorry that my dreams about fucking you aren't entertaining enough for you, your majesty," she growled, smirking when Elsa inhaled sharply. She didn't have to picture the damage that had been done, not when she could think about... "But I'm not exactly examining the scenery when I imagine throwing you down and having my way with you."

"Oh really?" Elsa asked, trying to sound haughty. Her breathlessness made it a bit difficult. But that made it better. Sexier. More distracting. "What _are _you examining?" Anna reached down to where the slit in Elsa's dress began and circled the pads of her fingers on Elsa's bare thigh.

"Why don't I demonstrate?" A quiet groan hummed in Elsa's throat and made Anna's knees tremble to keep her standing.

"Sounds good," Elsa whispered, and when Anna looked up their lips ghosted against each other.

"Sounds great," Anna croaked, and felt Elsa's smile.

"Sounds amazing." Elsa's teasing tone was just as much of a turn on as Elsa's whimper when Anna nipped her lip in retaliation. They lingered on the stairway, the smacking, rasping sounds of their wet mouths moving against one another punctuated by a surprised moan when Anna cupped Elsa's rear underneath her dress.

"As much as I'd love to have sex on every surface of this house," Anna said, coming up for air and having trouble getting some when Elsa moved to nuzzle the spot below her ear, "the stairs aren't really the best place to christen it." Elsa snorted and dissolved into giggles, abandoning her attempts at placing a hickey on Anna's neck for now. Easy.

"A bed would probably be more comfortable to start with." Elsa's thoughtful reply made Anna laugh, really laugh, and squeeze the backs of Elsa's thighs before untangling herself and stumbling up a few more stairs. Elsa flipped Anna's skirt playfully, whistling at the sight of Anna's legging-clad ass and grinning up at Anna when she pulled the hem back down and glared over her shoulder.

"You'll pay for that," Anna murmured dangerously, and ascended to the top of the stairs.

"Looking forward to it," Elsa sang after her, cheerful and cheeky as she followed up. Anna pounced and pushed her against the wall, their bodies rubbing together. Anna fervidly worshiped the long column of Elsa's neck with her tongue and teeth, enjoying the chorus of Elsa's whimpers as she tried to grip Anna's back with weakly grasping fingers.

"A-ah, is this me paying for it?" Elsa's hips jerked forward when Anna's thigh pressed forward against her pelvis.

"Maybe," Anna purred, letting Elsa dip her head and capture Anna's lips in a desperate kiss. Hands sliding up Elsa's torso, Anna drummed her fingers over Elsa's ribs and cupped her breasts, grunting when the bodice didn't give much. The skirt, high-slit as it was, lent well to feeling Elsa up with her dress still on, but she wanted to knead and cup and pinch Elsa's breasts without this annoying obstacle in the way. That meant, Anna thought with an eager lick of her lips, removing it entirely. Dropping to her knees, Anna started lifting Elsa's skirt from where the hem was brushing against her shins, and said, "Let's get this off you," with a quiet, pleased hum.

"How about we get undressed _not_ in the middle of the hallway?" Elsa suggested, hooking her leg around Anna's shoulder anyway, pushing her heel against Anna's back to bring her forward. Nuzzling Elsa's thigh, Anna thought she could smell the subtle spice of Elsa's arousal this close. It was tempting and called for Anna to close her mouth around Elsa's mound over the silken fabric of her dress, and lave her tongue over the spot. Elsa collapsed and slid down the wall with a loud cry, her leg lifting and falling from Anna's shoulder.

"Sorry," Anna mumbled, her eyes closed as she savored feeling still tingling in her lips. She hadn't quite been able to taste Elsa, yet.

Elsa's first attempt to respond came out as a desperate whine, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Ah, um, that's okay." Her tone was high and reedy. She coughed and sat up straighter, and Anna opened her eyes to take in her flushed skin and heaving chest. "Can we…? Your bedroom…"

Yes. Bedroom. Good. Anna helped Elsa stand and lead her down the hall to her bedroom, unsteady on her feet herself. Opening the door, Anna let Elsa through and then shut it behind them. Thanking her past self for cleaning so thoroughly as Elsa looked around, Anna flicked on the lights. She pulled the bobby pins from her hair and shook it out, threading her fingers through the strands. The pins clattered on the top of her dresser as she dropped them and then Elsa had her against the door, hands buried in her newly freed hair as they kissed.

Anna longed to undo Elsa's hair as well, but settled for tugging up the skirt of her dress and suckling on Elsa's tongue. Assisting Anna in dragging the garment off her body, Elsa breathed into Anna's mouth and mashed her chest against Anna's before pulling back enough to get the dress over her head and toss it carelessly onto the floor.

Suddenly breathless and wide eyed, Anna gulped. Elsa was wearing a matching set, strapless bra and panties, black lace and almost sheer, and sexy as _hell_. Anna nearly hyperventilated when she realized Elsa's bra had a front clasp, dipping low in the valley of her sizeable breasts, and her nipples were visibly straining against the complicated designs swirling around her areola. "You," Anna breathed out, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Elsa in that fucking lingerie. Then again, she could be wearing grungy tightie-whities and Anna would still want to drown in her.

"Me," Elsa agreed, giving a breathy laugh before walking over and crawling onto Anna's bed. Swallowing hard, Anna tried not to think about how good Elsa looked on top of her comforter.

"Lights on or off?" Anna asked jokingly, trying to ignore the sudden flutter of nervousness in her gut. The salacious smirk Elsa sent her from her perch on the bed didn't help at all. Neither did the way her bra emphasized the swell of her breasts as they jiggled with her movements.

"Weren't you going to _examine_ me? Kind of hard to do with the lights off, unless you've got darkvision."

Anna opened her mouth to retort, and then closed it again. Her eyebrows shot up and a smile grew wide on her lips. "Darkvision?"

"Oh, uh," Elsa floundered, confident flirtiness banished, "I meant night vision."

"Uh-huh, sure you did," Anna said, sauntering over to the bed and grinning wickedly at Elsa, who shifted back to lean against the wall with her legs curled underneath her. "You're secretly a huge fucking nerd, aren't you?"

Elsa gave a haughty sniff. "Yes, and I'm also a hot woman, sitting on your bed in my underwear, waiting for you to take the rest of my clothes off."

"Fair point." Anna climbed up next to her and slid her hand over Elsa's ankle, tugging gently to get her to unfurl her legs. Elsa obliged, spreading them wide enough to let Anna settle between her thighs. Trailing her fingers up from Elsa's shin to her knee, Anna leaned in and took up the great pleasure of kissing Elsa again, coaxing her lips open to play their tongues together, flickering and curling. It was only a little distraction from the way Anna's fingertips dragged over the surface of Elsa's inner thighs, which squeezed around Anna's hips at the fluttering feeling.

Elsa's own hips stuttered when Anna's hand grazed over the center of her panties on its way up her body, abs clenching and back arching until Anna made it to the clasp holding Elsa's bra closed over her breasts. The only sounds were their laboured breathing and small, quiet, anticipatory gasps that Elsa gave every time Anna slid her fingers back and forth across the underside of her bra, skating over the clasp again and again until Elsa whimpered pleadingly.

It was all too easy to flick it open. Each cup fell off to the sides of Elsa's torso and Anna's hands took their place, hefting Elsa's breasts up and pushing them together. Anna thumbed her already hardened nipples and swallowed a groan, her hips pushing forward against Elsa's at the feeling. Elsa didn't hold back her sounds, moaning into Anna's mouth and arching her back again, pressing into Anna's palms and clutching at the blanket underneath them.

"Anna," Elsa said, so breathlessly it might have been another gasp or quiet expletive riding out of Elsa's lungs. "Please." Anna had no idea what she was asking for, but trailed her mouth down from Elsa's lips to the line of her jaw, traveling lower and lower until she was tasting the sweat beading on Elsa's collar. Her hands kneaded Elsa's breasts enthusiastically, but she abandoned one of them in favor of making room for her mouth to latch on and pepper kisses around Elsa's areola.

Anna smiled against Elsa's skin when she squirmed and whined softly. "What do you want me to do, Elsa?" Her tongue flickered out and brushed oh so closely to the peak of Elsa's breast, and Elsa's whining grew louder.

"Suck on me," Elsa mumbled, realizing Anna wouldn't stop teasing until she said it. Anna obeyed immediately, wrapping her lips around Elsa's nipple and suckling, laving, and nipping. "Mmm!" Squirming, Elsa fisted a chunk of Anna's hair and tugged, her other hand meeting the one Anna was using on her other breast and squeezing. Leaving Elsa's breast wet and red from her mouth's attention, Anna kissed her way down to the valley and nuzzled between the two, softness brushing against her cheeks.

Anna's free hand, which had moved slowly down Elsa's side to her hips, tugged on Elsa's panties, the rasp of the lace sending tingles up Anna's arm. Taking a deep breath against Elsa's sternum, Anna asked, "Mind if I take these off?"

"I don't mind at all." Elsa's voice croaked from between her lips and Anna looked up to make sure she wasn't just saying that. Her eyes were half hooded and glassy, even when Anna paused in her ministrations and pulled her hand away from Elsa's breast. Elsa bit her lip but didn't protest, blinking several times in an attempt to come back down to earth. Anna hooked her fingers under the waistband of Elsa's underwear and sucked in a breath when Elsa _bucked_ and gave a hearty moan.

Watching Elsa's expression, Anna scooted back a bit and leaned forward, kissing the line down Elsa's stomach to her belly button as she slid the scrap of fabric covering Elsa's core down and down, further and further, stirring up her smell into the air. Anna's nostrils flared, taking in the scent. She licked her lips, and subsequently Elsa's skin, tasting the sweat and dragging her tongue over the light patch of hair that grew a bit below the divot in Elsa's stomach.

"You," Elsa whimpered out.

"Me." Anna kissed the top of Elsa's slit. Elsa hissed and shuddered and Anna tongued down the line of Elsa's lips, closing her eyes at the taste. Elsa's painties caught at the knob of Elsa's knees and Anna sat up, licking her lips. Anna dragged them the rest of the way down Elsa's legs and tossed them over her shoulder. In a blink Anna was wishing she'd taken a moment to savor them, but Elsa caught Anna's attention again by pulling herself across the bed and wrapping her legs around Anna's hips. "Oh hey," Anna greeted, smiling.

"Hey." Elsa's eyes sparkled with amusement and desire and fondness, and Anna had to dip forward and kiss her again.

"Wanna let down your hair?"

Elsa smiled. "I think you're confusing me with Rapunzel." Despite the jibe, she reached up to start undoing her bun.

"I think that'd be a little hard to do. You're way taller. And I haven't seen Rapunzel naked."

Elsa's hand and jaw fell, and she shoved Anna, who threw her head back and cackled. "You _dick_." The severe pout was ruined by Elsa's lips twitching up as she tried not to smile.

"Nah, don't have one," Anna purred, grinding her hips between Elsa's legs and relishing her sudden moan. "I'll have to order it online."

"Y-you do that," Elsa panted, grabbing hold of Anna's legs as she rolled into Elsa, each jerk of her hips rough and quick. Anna cupped the back of Elsa's neck and slid her hand into Elsa's hair, trying to find the pins that held it up. Elsa reached back and helped, getting the bun undone with one twitch of her wrist. A thick braid fell and swished across her neck and back tickling the back of Anna's hand.

"Do you wanna keep the braid in, or...?" Anna asked, distracted by the press of Elsa's hard nipples into her ribs. She wanted them in her mouth again.

"Here, let me…" Elsa made quick work of her braid, apparently having kept her hair immaculate by only a few strategically placed hair pins. The smell of her shampoo assailed Anna's nose, fruity and pleasant, as the blonde locks tumbled over her shoulders. Elsa shook her head and another puff of perfume made Anna inhale deeply as Elsa leaned over and put the pins on the bedside table.

Anna didn't let Elsa back up from her lean, pinning her to the bed and nipping her neck. Elsa tilted her chin to bare it for Anna's eager mouth, humming when Anna quickly made her way back down to Elsa's breasts. The neglected nipple, bereft of Anna's mouth before, got special treatment, and Elsa brought a hand up to pinch her other one. Anna's hands were busy stroking and squeezing and gripping Elsa's thighs, and sliding around to cup Elsa's generous rear.

Elsa buried a hand in Anna's hair and tugged every time Anna bit down on her nipple, but didn't pull her away. Anna could feel wetness drip onto her thigh when she pressed it up against Elsa's center, seeping into her leggings. The heat from between Elsa's legs was almost burning against Anna's skin. Her hands moved closer and closer to Elsa's core, and she turned her head to listen to Elsa's heartbeat as it thumped in her chest.

It was fast, and loud, and Elsa's skin was warm, and damp with sweat.

"Anna-" Elsa let out a choked groan and bucked her hips.

"Yeah?" Anna's growled response wasn't above a whisper, but she felt Elsa stiffen. The desire in her tone was palpable. One of her hands brushed over Elsa's inner thigh.

"Fuck me," Elsa said breathlessly, and Anna obliged, her fingers slipping easily between her soaking lips and twitching as Elsa's walls clamped down around the intrusive digits. There was too much rushing through her mind, too many sounds and sensations, and so she closed her eyes against the deluge and pushed deeper inside, listening to Elsa's gasps and the squelch of Anna's fingers displace the wetness of Elsa's slick center.

"Hot," Anna muttered mindlessly, "so hot." The flesh squeezing around her was scorching, and rippled when Anna curled her fingers. Two, scissoring apart inside to prompt another whimper from Elsa, to bow her back in a graceful arch. Anna opened her eyes and breathed and the air was sizzling, spicy with Elsa's scent, sweat and pleasure mingling and Anna wanted to taste it. The bed creaked beneath them. They were on her bed. Elsa was on her bed, beneath her.

Then she had three fingers inside Elsa, who writhed and arched beneath her. Anna dipped her head to taste the sweat pooling between Elsa's breasts. "_Yes_," Elsa hissed and choked on her own gasp when her breath hitched and her throat bobbed and Anna pushed all the way inside. "Anna, yes," she said, and Anna felt her lips twitch. Maybe she smiled, as she trailed her tongue up the side of Elsa's quivering breasts. They swayed with Elsa's shallow breaths, dipping away and pushing against Anna's face in quick, jostled movements.

Anna curled her fingers and Elsa yelped. "Fuck, you feel so good," she heard herself say, and closed her eyes again. Elsa was holding her tighter now, and it almost hurt. Anna curled her fingers again.

"Fuck!" A breath so shallow and sharp, like it just barely scraped in and out of Elsa's lungs. "Anna!"

Anna wanted to drive her higher, needed to. Craved Elsa's sounds as Anna thrust roughly and curled and twitched and beckoned, pushing her up and up and up. A reedy, broken cry didn't stop Anna from pushing in and out of Elsa's clenching core. Wetness spilled over Anna's palm as she cupped Elsa's mons and focused briefly on the stiffness of Elsa's nipple underneath her tongue. Hands scrabbled at her back, tugging at her shirt.

"I want to see you," Elsa rasped, and Anna looked up and was trapped in Elsa's clouded gaze. "Take off your clothes." With a hard swallow and a series of mechanical blinks, Anna tried to understand Elsa's words, but could only follow the movements of her lips, swollen and bruised from Anna's own lips, tongue and teeth. "Take off your clothes, Anna," Elsa repeated. Anna moved up Elsa's body and kissed her. The hands at her back grew more insistent, siding around and tickling her sides as Elsa took matters into her own hands.

Elsa fumbled with the buttons on Anna's blouse, her hands trembling as Anna worked in and out of her. Taking pity on her, Anna slipped her fingers out of Elsa's core and lifted her soaking hand to her lips, tasting Elsa's sweet essence as she cleaned it from her fingers. It was difficult not to slither down to the source and drink her fill, but Anna managed, assisting Elsa in flicking the buttons out of their holes. The blouse fell open further and further as they worked, being tugged apart by Elsa's insistent hands. Anna was more than happy to be free of it when the last of the clasps broke open with an impatient yank. Anna's tie, still wrapped resolutely around her neck, kept the top button still in place and the collar tight around Anna's throat.

"Careful," Anna choked out, as Elsa worked impatiently to undo the knot she had so deftly tied a few hours earlier. The slip of fabric tightened around Anna's neck enough to exert a slight pressure when Elsa pulled the wrong way, and Anna's already hazy brain grew more so at the brief restriction of her breathing. She sucked in air again when Elsa pulled the tie free, and felt a trickle of wetness ruin the crotch of her boy shorts underneath the hem of her skirt and the length of her leggings. _That interesting_. Then even that simple thought was banished from her mind when Elsa yanked her forward to roughly devour her mouth in a fervid kiss.

"I want you naked," Elsa growled, the commanding tone making Anna smirk against Elsa's mouth and slip her hands under her skirt to pull it down and off of her legs. Anna kicked it away, clad only in her leggings and underwear. Her bra was nowhere near as fancy as Elsa's, but Elsa didn't seem to care. She was eager to see it, and even more eager to take it off. And surprisingly adept at undoing the back clasp with one hand while the other played with the waistband of Anna's leggings.

"What a coincidence; I want to _be_ naked," Anna joked, smiling when Elsa laughed and her fervid desperation seemed to subside for a moment. There was something inveritably sexy about seeing her so driven and focused about getting Anna down to her skivvies, but it was as much of a turn on to see her eyes light up because of something Anna said. It was enough to have Anna's snark filter, which usually censored at least a little bit of her stupid jokes while attempting to get laid, be banished entirely. It was _fun_ to have sex with Elsa, and not because of her tight ass and the way her generous breasts bounced and jiggled when she moved over Anna's bed.

Anna grabbed hold of the curve of Elsa's muscled rear end as the thought of it breached her brain barrier, squeezing and kneading with obvious delight. Elsa seemed to enjoy it as well, aside from her surprised squeak, but let Anna play as she took care of Anna's leggings, rolling them down Anna's legs and tossing them aside with the rest of their clothing. All Anna had left to cover herself was a pair of boy shorts with an embarrassingly wet crotch, which Elsa pointed out verbally and literally, with her index finger slipping along the obvious cut of Anna's slit, the lips spread and pressed against the cotton of her underwear. "I see you're ready for me," Elsa purred.

"Oh fuck," Anna moaned, and grabbed Elsa's hand before it slipped underneath her undershorts, trapping it and its twin above her head in favor of pinning Elsa down beneath her and having her merry way with Elsa's already reddened neck.

"You're still not naked," Elsa informed goodnaturedly, gasping when Anna rubbed their chests together, stiff nipples flicking against one another.

"Sec," Anna grunted, and, still holding Elsa's wrists down with one hand despite her lack of struggling, yanked down her underwear to her knees. She couldn't quite get them all the way off one handed, and while she attempted to quickly shuck them, Elsa took advantage of her newly freed wrists to flip them over and kiss across Anna's breasts. Elsa made and valiant attempt at making Anna cry out with her attentions, grinning and shifting her position so she settled comfortably between Anna's was considerably less careful with her ministrations as she nibbled her way around Anna's other breast, making Anna squirm and buck her hips as Elsa left dark marks on her skin.

"Did you really think you could pin me down?" Elsa taunted, flexing her arms as she held herself up over Anna and spoke against her skin.

"I think I can manage just fine," Anna purred, and before Elsa could retort Anna ground her pelvis against Elsa's. Sufficiently distracted, Elsa didn't bother to keep Anna from rolling them over again and shimmying down her body. A gentle brush of fingers over Elsa's labia told Anna that she was even wetter than before, practically dripping, her thighs pink and slick. Anna nipped at the sensitive, sticky skin and relished the taste and Elsa's sharp inhale.

Impatience overtaking most of her other emotions, Anna finally slipped her tongue into Elsa's gash, wriggling it deep and curling up to capture Elsa's spilling juices. A high, keening whine matched Elsa's bucking hips as Anna drank her fill, wincing when Elsa grabbed her hair and pushed her face closer to Elsa's center. Anna was practically drowning in Elsa's essence, Elsa's scent. Anna latched onto Elsa's clit and sucked, bringing her fingers back into play and stroking along Elsa's inner thighs, feeling them tremble and twitch.

Another gush of arousal sent a spray of Elsa's sensual perfume up into the air and Anna moaned into Elsa's core, lapping up the spillage. "Ah-ah-nah!" Elsa whimpered and writhed, trying to keep still enough to not jostle Anna from her position. Anna steadied her shoulders against the uncontrolled rocking of Elsa's hips and made the motion worse by circling a finger around the rim of Elsa's labia, stroking and pushing in at the slightest degree and pulling away before Elsa's sex could grasp the tip and pull it inside. The arousal had Elsa's lips winking and petaling open with sluices of warm dew wetting the comforter and Anna's chin. "Anna!" The call elicited a groan from Anna, which reverberated in between Elsa's thighs and strummed up Elsa's spine, making it arch and snap as Elsa peaked.

Anna closed her teeth reverently around Elsa's clit, and Elsa _shrieked_. There would be no masking that sound, not even against the press of the back of Elsa's hand. Anna was absolutely ecstatic that they were alone in the house, and pushed a finger inside to brush wickedly against Elsa's clamping walls. It was difficult, but the shuddery cry that Elsa let out made the effort more than worth it. "Elsa," Anna said, enjoying the sound of her lover's name in her ears.

"Fuck!" Elsa replied, and Anna grinned. She felt Elsa start to relax a little and let go of Elsa's clit from between her lips, but didn't abandon the spot between Elsa's legs. Instead, Anna focused her attention on Elsa's swollen labia, sucking on them and spreading them with her fingers to make room for her tongue again. The whine Elsa let out was almost too high to register in Anna's ears, and besides came out nearly silent anyway as Elsa's voice broke and stuttered. "Oh, god, s-stop, wait," Elsa pleaded, and Anna pulled her face away but still held Elsa's slit open and gently blew on the revealed, pink, throbbing flesh. "Fuck!" Elsa crowed, her shoulders hunching up and her back bowing upwards.

Anna licked her lips. "Having trouble?" she asked innocently, and Elsa didn't have the presence of mind - or probably the energy - to glare. Anna murmured a quiet, "Let me know when you're ready," and proceeded to wipe Elsa's come from her face and suck it from her fingers. It was tangy, and somewhat earthy with the salt of Elsa's sweat in the mix, and Anna loved it. She also loved the way Elsa watched her, with half lidded eyes, as Anna licked it from her hand.

"I'm ready," Elsa huffed, "for your turn."

"Mmm." Anna hummed, enjoying her treat and swaying thoughtfully. "I'm not. Not yet. I'm ready to bring you high again." Elsa shuddered at the purr in Anna's voice, but didn't pull away when Anna laid her body over Elsa's. "I'm ready to take you again, and taste you again. If that's okay with you?"

A subdued nod made Anna smile and capture Elsa's lips. Their mouths brushed together languidly, and Anna felt like she barely weighed anything with how easily Elsa sat up and slid her arms over Anna's back. Elsa's hands played over the expanse of Anna's shoulders and spine, stroking softly as she tasted herself on Anna's tongue. A system of call and response grew out of their pleased hums and little moans as they nipped and sucked on each other's lips.

There was no hurry, despite the burning sensation growing between Anna's legs as she rocked against Elsa's nude flesh, her legs spreading as she straddled Elsa's waist and pushed herself up to hover above Elsa. As she looked down and met Elsa's upward, reverent gaze, Anna felt her whole body flush with pleasure, her lips spreading from the strain on her hips and thighs over the rigid swells of Elsa's abs.

"You're... really hot," Elsa croaked, swallowing and licking her lips. Anna went even redder and resisted the urge to cross her arms in front of her breasts, which hung, ripe and sensitive, between the two women. When she shifted, Anna saw Elsa's eyes follow the sway of her chest hungrily.

"I'm glad you know," was Anna's attempt at flippancy, but it came out impossibly dry, like all of the moisture in her body had traveled to the practically boiling spot between her legs. It was a wonder Anna's core didn't leave burns on Elsa's stomach as she rubbed herself against Elsa, letting out little keening sighs as she did so.

"Anna," Elsa murmured, and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Anna reached behind her and tickled her way down to Elsa's slit, combing through the sparse hair that decorated Elsa's mons. It was wet, and so was Elsa's center. Still, impossibly so, even though Anna had drunk up so much of Elsa's essence she thought she'd never go thirsty again. And yet here she was, mouth dry and core dripping onto Elsa's skin as she rocked her hips. "Please. Can I touch you?"

Anna took a deep breath, but wondered if any air reached her lungs even as her chest expanded. It all rushed out in a shuddery blast and Anna spread her legs even wider, lifting up so Elsa's tiptoeing fingers could climb up over the side of her thigh and reach her throbbing clit. "I'm really close already," Anna confessed, and squeezed her thighs around Elsa's sides when Elsa gave her a wicked, excited smile.

"C'mere," Elsa murmured, and cupped Anna's behind, pushing her forward, helping her crawl up until Anna's molten core was equal with Elsa's welcoming mouth. She latched on to the juncture where Anna's thigh met her pelvis and suckled, cleaning the juice that had spilled there and deliberately avoiding the throbbing, red center of her arousal. But all it took was one pleading whimper from Anna, and Elsa kissed her way to where Anna wanted her, stroking her slit from end to end with her tongue and supporting Anna's thighs and back with a strong grip.

"Elsa," Anna sobbed, helplessly, breathlessly. She rocked against Elsa's face, clenching the blanket and twisting it in her fists as Elsa slowly opened her up and tasted her. The rasp of Elsa's tongue over Anna's hypersensitive area made Anna shudder uncontrollably, and she could hear herself gasp over and over, saying Elsa's name, calling out to the gods, pleading.

Her pace increased and Anna could barely hear Elsa mumbling against her. But she could feel it, feel her tongue, her lips, moving over her flesh, plunging inside her, wrapping around her clit and sucking. Jolts of pleasure moved up and out from Anna's core, diffusing through her veins and making her feel as though she was on fire, blood pumping through her veins so loudly that all other sounds fell away, all other sensations but the pounding of her heart and Elsa's hands and mouth on her fading into nothing.

Whatever precipice she approached, however high her pleasure had been built up, Anna didn't notice until she came tumbling down, crying out and grinding down, nearly suffocating Elsa with her unrestrained gyrations. Elsa made no protest and only delved deeper, clutched harder, drinking up whatever drops Anna spilled with eager groans. Anna fell to her side still trembling and Elsa rolled with her, tongue retreating from between Anna's labia but lips still planting numerous kisses there. Anna patted and stroked Elsa's head as her attentions slowed and softened, until finally she merely rested her forehead against Anna's inner thigh and breathed evenly.

"Mmph."

Anna laughed, still trying to catch her breath. "All worn out down there?" she asked, and Elsa patted Anna's butt and slowly shook her head against Anna's thigh.

"Give me a minute and I'll be up for another round," Elsa promised, her voice low and hoarse and dangerous.

"Jesus," Anna groaned, finding a pillow and plunging her face into it. "Water break first?"

Elsa chuckled, her breath tickling Anna's skin and making her squirm. "That's right. Gotta stay hydrated."

"Okay… Let's just… rest for a little while… And then… If you're up to it…"

Elsa grunted and pushed herself up with her elbows, crawling up Anna's body until they were mashed together somewhat evenly. With a great effort, Elsa arranged the pillows on Anna's bed and pulled Anna along so that they laid together, with their heads on top of the nest Elsa had made.

"Yeah…" Anna mumbled, burying her face in Elsa's neck and blowing a chunk of Elsa's hair out of the way so it no longer tickled her nose.

"Shh."

"_You_ shh."

Elsa's chest shook with quiet laughter, and Anna smiled and let her eyes fall closed.


End file.
